The Red Yoshi's Inkventures: The Thousand-Year Door
by Dry-Bower-001
Summary: Five Inkling friends go on a vacation... to the wrong place! Things can only get worse for Red, Aimee, Robbie, Paul and Gyanna when their boat lands in Rogueport. Join these folks on their adventure to get to protect the treasure from the X-Nauts! Rated T for minor cursing and some drug references. Also, be sure to check out the sequel: The Hunt For The Crystal Stars!
1. Prologue: Introduction

" _I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna,_

 _I don't wanna wait in vain. No, I,…"_

A teenage boy sat in his apartment, quietly humming to his favourite Bob Marley song. He was dressed rather fashionably, wearing his blue moto boots, which were visually unsightly, probably due to all of the high-speed running and quick turns the boy made in them.

He wore the slick black shorts that most Inkling wore. He sported his red sweater, which could not be seen very well, due to the large Paratroopa shell he wore. On his hands were his gloves, and embroidered on them were the words, "Roger Marley's Wailers," the band that this boy played drums for as a hobby (but pulled in a notable amount of profit).

A black and gold hat with some sort of a bird etched onto the front complimented his long, black hair. Yes, there was no denying that this boy was human. Finally, the boy adjusted his black-framed spectacles, which almost made him look intelligent.

This was no mere human; this was a human who had ancestors of Koopa Troopa, Toad, Yoshisaur and Inkling blood. This boy's name is Frederick Yoshi, but is known to Inkopolis as the Red Yoshi; two-time Ink Cup champion and drummer of Roger Marley's Wailers, the second-most successful band in Inkopolis.

 _ **Bzzt!**_ An intercom buzzed in Red's apartment.

"Yeah, who is it?" Red questioned.

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** The voice blared from the intercom, sending Red diving for cover. This could only have been one of the first people Red met when he first moved to Inkopolis. This was Robbie Sinclair, five-time Ink Cup Champion and front man of the band. "How've ya been, bro?"

"Hey, Robbie! I've been good," Red had begun to say, "I'll open the door for you so you can come in."

"Actually, I came to fetch ya! Aimee says there somethin' she be wantin' to tell the team." Robbie reported. This seemed unusual. She could have easily texted the whole team.

"OK, tell her I'll be down in a little bit. I'll see you there." Red responded. Red knew what he was doing today. The fun part of his day was about to start: fighting off the media just to get to everyday places.


	2. Prologue: Red's Team

'Why is it that the media follows me everywhere?" Red thought aloud, "There are Inkling out there that have one like ten times more Ink Cups than I have!" he blurted accidently. He knocked on the door of the house Aimee lived in. Her brother let him in, even if it did require signing his shirt. Red could hear the band practicing in the basement.

" _You can fool some people sometimes, but you can't fool all the people all the time._

 _So now we see the light, we gonna stand up for our rights! So you better_

 _Get up stand up… stand up for your right. Get up stand up…._

 _DON'T GIVE UP THE FIGHT!"_

Red slithered down the stairs, and was instantly acknowledged.

"There he is… the man of the year!" blurted out an all-too-happy Paul. He wore a grey Bob Marley shirt with red shorts that nicely complimented his guitar. His shoes nearly blended into the concrete floor, but his lime green hair stood out a little too much.

"Paul, you're an overexcited fan boy… buut you're my overexcited fan boy!" whispered Gyanna, Paul's girlfriend. She had purple hair that didn't exactly match her green check shirt, grey skirt and crazy arrows. She started giggling with some her other vocalist friends.

Red proceeded to give Paul a hearty handshake, until he felt someone cling onto him forcefully and shouting the word, "RED!"

Yes, this was none other than the bubbly Aimee. She wore her pink backwards cap with her varsity jacket, which matched her red hi-tops and long, pink hair. "So glad you could make it, Red!"

"Yeah…! Good to see you too, Aimee!" Red nervously responded. At least, until he heard a door slam quickly upstairs, which sent into total nervousness level.

"I got 'em! I got 'em!" Robbie rushed downstairs with a stack of large papers in his hands. "Here they are… the concert posters! Lemme read 'em… 'Commemorating the 1000th Ink Cup… The Squid Sisters featuring Roger Marley's Wailers!' "

Many whispers began to arise; debating which songs the Inkling thought they had played best. An awkward moment of silence cut out most of the whispers. Aimee took this opportunity to speak up.

"Anywaay… I've got some news! Me and the team are going on a vacation!"

The room was still silent. Red quickly whispered to Paul and Gyanna, "Us?"

"Yeah, us," Paul responded, "She went to see Spyke this morning, and he gave her four tickets to someplace… he didn't say where, though. Said it would ruin the surprise."

Red spoke up with enthusiasm, "That's great, Aimee! C'mon guys, let's go pack-" He was cut short by someone with heavy boots.

How could they go on the vacation… If Roger wouldn't let them?


	3. Prologue: The Surprise

Roger positioned himself at the bottom of the stairs so he could take the whole scene in with one glance. He huffed, having heard the whole conversation.

Robbie awkwardly spoke up, " **Eeeeeeeeh, Roj!** How was the walk?" Roger approached him. Robbie broke out sweating. Roger reached out… and exchanged the secret handshake. Robbie opened his eyes, but Roger had already proceeded.

"Aimee, dear, what's this about a vacation?" He said in an obviously fake friendly voice.

"Well, yo-you see," Aimee stammered, "Spyke gave me these tick-"

"Forget it. We're playing on the Squid Sisters show in a week, and we need to sound our finest. So no."

"Bu-but…but…" Aimee stammered almost in tears. Then she broke out in tears, leaning uncomfortably on Red.

"C'mon Roger, could you make an exception?" Gyanna began, "Aimee had been saving a long time for those tickets, and it would break her heart not to go."

"Not to mention my shoulder!" Red managed to say, "It'll be broken if she doesn't go!"

Roger gave that stern look everyone knew of. He stared down Red before saying, "Fine. You guys can go."

Aimee perked up immediately, and her painful lean turned into an embrace on Red. "You're the best, Red!"

Roger huffed and looked towards the wall. "Go on, go do your packing and crap."

"Yay! C'mon, Red! Paul! Gyanna! The boat leaves tomorrow!" The group darted up the stairs.

Robbie approached Roger, "Thanks, Roj. You made those kids happy." He turned to grab his guitar, but Roger quickly stopped him.

"Get your cousins to move the show back. Callie and Marie will understand." Roger smirked.

"…. All right. Anything else?"

"How do you fit in a suitcase?" Roger smirked again.

"Sigh… you want me to stow away on their boat?" Robert asked. 

"Keep them out of trouble, will ya?" Roger affirmed.

"Sigh…can do, Roj. Can do."


	4. Prologue: Departure

Today was the day. The four friends gathered at the harbor with whatever they had packed. They proceeded to an immensely large ship; presumably the ship Spyke gave Aimee tickets to board.

"There it is: The S.S. Inkling!" Aimee exclaimed.

"Wow. Big boat." Red responded, "Never seen anything that big in my life. Let's get on!"

"Just a minute, folks," An elderly Inkling ran up to them, "Your boat is the small one over there."

Paul's jaw almost dropped to the ground. "THAT hunk of crap!? It looks like it hasn't been used in… forever!"

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but this is the boat Mr. Spyke gave you tickets for." the elderly Inkling stated. Paul buried his face in his hands, and moseyed into the tiny tugboat. Gyanna soon followed, also complaining, while Aimee did her best to calm them down. Red was about to board the boat so they could leave, but was stopped by the elderly Inkling. "You are the Red Yoshi, correct?"

'Yeah, that's me. Lemme guess, you want an autograph?"

"No, sir, but Mr. Roger Marley has requested that you take this suitcase, containing a wireless keyboard to keep you in practice while away on your vacation."

"Great! Well thank you, you've been of much assistance to us." Red thanked the Inkling and shook his hand. 'Tell the captain to get this ship going!"

"How 'bout some music, guys? What song, 'Stir It Up' or 'Coming In From The Cold?'" was the last heard remark as the ship left the dock. The elderly Inkling proceeded back to land, until he was stopped by another Inkling.

"We've got a situation!"

"What's up, old bean?" responded the elderly Inkling.

"You told those Inkling to get on the wrong boat!"

The elderly Inkling sighed. "Sorry, my eyes have gotten worse in the last few years. Where is that boat headed?"

" **Rogueport."**


	5. Prologue II: Welcome To Rogueport!

The boat had finally landed after a long night at sea. "Thar she blows!" the captain announced as the Inkling all scurried to the side of the ship to see where they were vacationing.

"Is THAT where we're going!?" Gyanna questioned. "That place looks like a prison colony or something."

"Nope, that's where you're going," the captain said. "Welcome to Rougeport."

Red carried his big keyboard case off the boat. "So, where do we go now?"

"I guess to the hotel," Paul said as he fumbled through the map. "We should start walking, this place is creepy even in the day.

"Just a sec," Red interjected, "Lemme see if the keyboard survived the trip." Red quickly placed the case on the ground, when the top of the case shot open. **"ROBBIE?"**

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** Yep, that was Robbie.

"What are you doing here?" Red quickly questioned, "And where's the keyboard?"

"What keyboard, Ma'an? Roj didn't tell me about no keyboard."

Aimee spoke up, "Why are all are weapons in here?"

"Look at this place, Ma'an! You telling me you don't want weapons HERE?"

"Yah, I guess you're right. Here guys, come get your stuff."

All the Inkling assembled their gear. Paul grabbed his Krak-On Splat Roller with all his assorted sub weapons that he collected. Gyanna readied her Aerospray RG, along with her glider that she carried. Aimee reached for her favourite Custom E-Liter 3-K. Robbie already had his modified triple barrel Rapid Blaster. Red quickly grabbed his Custom Inkbrush, equipped with suction bombs and Kraken. He quickly strapped on the back of his Paratroopa shell, so he could have both hands free. At this point, a Rougeport local confronted the group.

"Are you guys new around here?" the young, female Goomba questioned.

"Yeah, we're just visiting for a week or so." Aimee quickly answered.

"I'm Goombella! I'm going to show you around the city."

"That sounds great! C'mon guys, let's go roam the Rougeport!" Gyanna eagerly exclaimed.

All of the sudden, a masked man-no, midget jumped out from around the corner. "Hey, YOU'RE that little scum who won't tell me about the Crystal Stars!"

"That's right!" Goombella proclaimed, "And I still won't!"

"Oh, I think you'll change your mind very quickly." He raised his fist. "X-Nauts assemble!"

Soon, the port was filled with short, little guys with red X shirts and goofy little goggles. They looked as if they were itching for a fight.

"Don't worry Goombella, we won't let them hurt you!" Red proclaimed. "Let's give these guys a taste of Ink!"


	6. Prologue II: Ambushed!

"Hey, X-Nots!" An intimidating voice grabbed Lord Crump and the X-Nauts attention.

"What the heck is that, boss?" one of the X-Nauts quietly asked their leader.

"Not sure." Lord Crump whispered to his minion. "Let's make this easy, we walk out with the Goomba, you don't get your behind dropped in that water!"

"I don't think so, Lord Flump!" The voice retorted. Red noticed his abnormally large fists were glowing with electric blue… ink? Could this be an Inkling?

The shadowy figure jumped down from his perch and took out three X-Nauts with an explosive punch. Shocked, Lord Crump immediately ordered all troops to take him down. A few chugged down some potions, which super-sized them. Red thought for sure this stranger was done for. That is, until he blew them all up with his special move. It was a Kraken. 'This isn't any old Kraken!' Red thought, 'this looks like the boss Kraken!'

As he morphed back to Inkling form, he challenged Lord Crump. "You're up next, Flump!"

Lord Crump laughed diabolically. "Buh-huh-huh! You think you can stop me?!" The two rushed forward to meet head-on, and a large inksplosion hid the result. Lord Crump flew back into a wall, and it was clear the stranger was the victor. Dazed, Lord Crump gave his final order. "You haven't seen the last of me! I will be back, even stronger than ever! Buh-huh-huh-huh! X-Nauts! We're pulling out!" He turned to the group. "And with that...POW! I'm gone!"

As the remaining X-Nauts evacuated, Red proceeded towards the stranger.

"…Whoa! 'K, was that not like, the coolest thing ever!?" Red backed up hearing this voice.

"Thanks for the save back there. I'm Frederick Yoshi, but you can call me the Red Yoshi."

The ink-dust cleared and Red could finally see the stranger's face, He was decked out in leather from head to toe, and his icy ink colour made him look dangerous. His main weapon appeared to be two large fists drenched in ink for physical combat, similar to the Inkbrush. "Ice to meet you, Fred! My name's Erick." he said as he performed some sort of secret handshake with Red.

"Actually, I said my name was Red, not-"

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!** Nice to meet ya! I'm Robbie, one of Red's friends." Robbie was quick to perform his secret handshake.

"Anyway," Red said with a confused look on his face, "These are my friends. Meet Aimee, Paul, Gyanna and Goombella."

"Ice to meet you guys!" Erick responded cheerfully.

"Likewise!" Paul piped up. "Hey Red, we'd better get going to the hotel, it's getting dark out."

"Yeah." Red agreed, as he looked up nervously at the darkening sky.

"Hotel!?" Goombella interjected. "You're not staying at a hotel. You'll stay at my professor's house. He was the one who told me to come find you guys. He's got somethin' urgent to talk about."

"In that case, lead the way, Ma'an!" Robbie cheered.

"Hold up, it ain't ice to just ditch me after I saved you guys!" Erick quickly added. "You guys will need some help from a local. And I'm just the guy for the job."

"I don't see a problem, do you Red?" Aimee asked.

"Well, no. None in particular." Red was quick to respond.

"Awesome! Thanks a ton, Fred!" Erick began to lead the way up the stairs. "C'mon! Can't keep Professor Frankly waitin'!"


	7. Prologue II: Mystery Hero

"Geez, this place is creepy at night," Paul shuddered.

"Don't be such a baby, Paul!" Gyanna retorted.

" **Boo!"**

"HOLY F-!" Paul was scared silly, **"What was that!?"**

"Hah-hah, that really scared ya!" A Goomba with a hat laughed at the pale Paul.

"Hey, Goomfrey." Goombella mentioned, unimpressed at Goomfrey's childish behavior.

"Good to see you Goombella! Who are these freaks ya got here?" He motioned.

"Some out-of-town visitors. Professor Frankly requested for them. See you."

The group entered the Prof's surprisingly small house. It was quite messy, but quaint. There were books about everything scattered on the shelves and floor, and on top of these shelves were many ancient-looking artifacts. There were some intriguing looking spherical shapes, and pictured were the sun, moon, star and some sort of creature.

"Prof! I found your recruits!" Goombella excitedly exclaimed.

"At last! Good to meet you folks, my name is Professor Frankly." the Goomba began. He was a brown Goomba, unlike the pink Goombella. He wore swirly glasses and had grey, curly hair.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Fred Yoshi, but you can call me the Red Yoshi," Red introduced. "These are my friends, Aimee, Robbie, Paul and Gyanna."

"And Erick! Ice to meet you, Prof!"

Frankly and Goombella exchanged puzzled looks, and both seemingly shrugged it off. "Anyway, I suppose you know why you're here," the Prof began. He could tell from everyone's puzzled faces that they obviously…didn't. "Anyway, it's a short story."

"Goombella has a map that she was using to find some sort of ancient treasure. However, I've theorized that this treasure lies behind the Thousand-Year Door, but it won't open unless the seven Crystal Stars are brought before it. It is imperative that we find said stars as quick as possible."

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** Robbie quickly piped up, "What be all the rush to find these, uh, sacred stars?"

"I'm glad you asked, Robert. You all remember that mob you encountered at the port? Well, before they went after Goombella, they came after me. They went through my whole house looking for that map. That's why everything's a mess. They are called the X-Nauts. Their leader is a power-hungry fool named Sir Grodus. He, like us is after the treasure." He turned to a picture of the door. "Behind this door is said to be a treasure of immense power. If this party were to obtain said stars, it could spell the end of our freedom. Grodus would enslave entire kingdoms and nations. The Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, need I go on…"

" **Inkopolis!"** Aimee realized. "They could capture the Great Zapfish and we'd be back right where we started!"

"Professor, you have peaked our interests. We will assist you in this task." Red responded.

"Excellent. Meet me… let's see, what time is it? About 10:30. Good. Let's head down to the door now."

"Done." Paul bravely interjected. "See, this is easy! All we gotta do find a door and some stars- wait, DOWN?"

"Yes, down. Underground. To the Rougeport Sewers!" Frankly gathered some things in his bag, along with the map. "C'mon, don't be tardy!"

"Gosh, I think I'm gonna throw up," Said a queasy Paul.

"Here it is." Frankly quickly handed the flashlight to Goombella, "The entrance to the sewers."

"Yeah. About that. I'm gonna wait out here." Paul began to say.

"Paul, we don't have time for this. Inkopolis could be doomed if we don't go down. Get your ass into this pipe!" Gyanna threatened. Paul jumped in after Goombella and Gyanna.

"After you?" Aimee asked.

"Ladies first, Ma'an!" Robbie quickly answered, as they both jumped in.

'Well, it's my turn,' thought Red.

"Hold it! Where are you going?" An officially dressed Toad had noticed Red climbing into the pipe.

"Down to the sewers." Red answered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Care to elaborate a bit, Sir?" Red inquired, impatiently.

"One night, a Rougeport citizen went into the sewers around this time. He never came back."

"…. Harsh. I'll try to be quick, I've got my Inkbrush."

"Your ink-what now?" The Toad was too late. Red had plunged down the pipe. The Toad sighed. He began to walk back down the street. He shone his light on the pipe one last time.

" **Your funeral, kid. Your funeral."**


	8. Prologue II: The Thousand-Year Door

"RUUUN!" Paul shrieked.

"To where? The Goombas are still back there, and we can't swim!" Aimee responded.

"Dammit, you're right." Paul buried his face in his hands. "We're all gonna DIE!"

"Fred, let's take this thing down!" Erick called for action.

"Yeah, we'd better stop it before it does some damage!" Red took to the air for a better position to strike from.

Erick was taunting the monster, which may not have been so wise. '"Come on, you big Inkling RIPOFF! COME AT ME!"

'He's trying to get it mad!' Red quickly noticed. 'I'd better distract it, and fast!" Red curled up in his shell, and performed a shell shot, which distracted the beast. It flung one of its long tentacles at Red, who could barely outmaneuver the giant squid.

"That's it, Fred! Ice!" Erick thanked Red for the distraction. Erick had been busy inking the area, which provided him with enough charge to activate the Super-Kraken. It spin-jumped onto the Blooper, and quickly began to cover it with ink.

"I think it's had enough! I'll finish it off!" Red announced. He deactivated his wings, landing him on the water. He curled up again, and started spinning on the spot. Once had enough speed, he whizzed across the water in an almost unseeable blur-dash. Once he got close enough, he jumped, and landed a blow right on the monster's head. The monster wailed, and tumbled back into the water.

"All right! Nice one, Fred!" Erick slapped Red on the back to show how impressed he was.

"How did you do that dash?" Aimee questioned.

"Easy, since my Koopa blood allows he to spin-dash, and my Toad blood makes me extra-fast, I was able to perform the super spin-dash."

"We've found the path to take to the door!" Frankly yelled out. "Hurry up, the world is counting on us!"

* * *

After some time transporting through pipes, the Inkling and Goombas had finally reached the floor the Thousand-Year Door was located on.

"How will we climb this wall?" Goombella asked.

"Well, us Inkling can just ink the wall and squid our way up, but I can fly you guys up there." Red mentioned as he grabbed the Goombas and their belongings and flew them to the top. The Inkling inked the wall and traversed it with ease in squid form.

"There it is;" Frankly announced as the group entered the room. "This is the Thousand-Year Door!"

"Wow!" Gyanna said in shock.

"It's huge, Ma'an!" Robbie commented.

"Place the map on this table, and it will reveal the location of the first Crystal Star!" Frankly instructed. "Red, since your Inkling are visitors here, could you place the map?"

"Yeah, no problem." Red said as he approached the table with the map. As he approached the pedestal, the map lit up, and so did the room. A cyan light seemed to burst out of the floor, forming a pattern. After a few seconds of this, the map burst with light, revealing a castle on the map, near a flowered town. The first Crystal star, the Diamond Star, appeared over this are on the map.

"Whoa, that was pretty neat!" Aimee said, still in awe.

"Professor, do you know where this location is pointing to on the map?" Red showed Frankly the map.

"Yes, yes. That would be the town of Petalburg." Frankly agreed. "The pipe to Petal Meadows should be somewhere in this sewer system."

"Any idea where it could be?" Robbie asked.

"No, I would know this. If you look around, you should find it eventually. At least we have a head start on this. Goombella and I will remain here and look for more clues regarding the door and the Crystal Stars." As the Inkling continued to discuss the pipe's location, Red had heard some rustling in the area they had entered to get to the door.

There was something down there! Red couldn't tell what it was, so he ingested a nearby rock, turning into an egg-projectile. He fired it at the creature, knocking it out. Red went down to check out what he had knocked out, and what he saw shocked the living daylights out of him.

" **Octolings."**


	9. Prologue II: Escaping The Octoling

" **OCTOLINGS! THERE'S OCTOLINGS IN HERE!"** Red shrieked to get everyone's attention.

"Octolings!? How did they get here?" Paul nervously asked Gyanna.

"Those filthy things really get around." Gyanna responded.

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!** " Robbie let Red know he could hear them. "We'll be out there soon, we have to find somewhere to hide Goombella and Frankly!"

"Octolings? What is an Octolings?" Frankly asked Robbie.

"An Octolings is like an octopus-version of an Inkling. Except they never travel alone."

"They must have followed the boat when we left Inkopolis!" Aimee concluded. She turned to the Goombas. "You guys need to hide. We'll handle this."

"All right! Let's rock these Octo-scums!" Erick leaped down from the wall to join Red. The rest of the Inkling did the same. They stood backs against the wall.

"We know you're out there!" Red yelled. The visibility had gotten worse. Splashing was heard in the distance. Suddenly, a splat bomb landed right in front of them. "Scatter!" Red ordered. The bomb detonated, with little success. "Into the pipe!"

* * *

The Inkling emerged from the pipe. "One more floor to go and we're out of here." Red informed the team. Long blasts of magenta ink were fired at the stairs to the next pipe.

"Go!" yelled Robbie. "Follow my lead." Robbie led the way, drawing the Octolings fire away from the team. He then activated his Bubbler, which stopped all the Octolings shots by forcing them to look for another target.

"Get in." Red told him once he reached the pipe after squidding through the ink trail Paul blazed as a Kraken.

"Where's Gyanna?" Paul yelled down the pipe.

"I'm not sure!" Red said. He surveyed the area and saw her trapped in a pool of Octolings ink. "I see her!" Red dashed into the air, and activated his wings. He picked her up out the ink and flew her to the pipe.

"Thanks. Didn't think I'd last much longer." Gyanna thanked.

"No problem. Get in." Red demanded. Gyanna entered the pipe, and Red did after her.

* * *

"Here we are, guys! The home stretch!" Aimee announced.

"Oh, no! That ain't ice!" Erick pointed to the pipe near the security outpost. It was locked up, probably due to the time of night.

"We've got to keep moving. Those Octolings will be on top of us soon." Red ordered. "Where can we go, though?"

"How's about we head to where we encountered the Blooper?" Gyanna suggested.

"Good idea. Let's move, people!" Red ordered everyone to go. He got a glimpse of an Octolings emerging from the pipe as he began to run.

"Here we are. Back where we started." Paul complained.

"Look!" Aimee pointed out. "Over there! Some moving platforms! And they lead to a pipe!"

"Everyone into that pipe! Once we all get through, flood it with ink!" Red commanded. One by one, the Inkling entered the pipe.

"Fill it! Fill it to the top!" Red anxiously ordered.

"Hey Fred! How about I fill it up with my icy ink! It'll freeze all the ink in there solid so they can't get through!" Erick enthusiastically suggested.

'Do it!" Red told Erick. "That should stop them for a while!"

"Uh, guys?"

"Yeah, Aimee?"

"Where the heck are we?"

 **End of Prologue**


	10. Chapter I: Welcome To Petal Meadows!

**Chapter I**

 ** _The Diamond In The Rough_**

"Maybe this the Petalburg place Frankly told us about."

Red and his six-man team of Inkling had just finished flooding the pipe they emerged from with ink. They had now realized where they were. A Koopa Troopa was tending to the garden in the area.

"Excuse me?" Red asked the civilian.

"Got a problem, son?" The civilian looked up, and noticed Red's shell. "Say, you've got a Koopa shell there! And it's a nice one. How did you end up with that?"

"Well, I have ancestors of Koopa descent." Red explained.

"So I've take it you've never been to Petal Meadows before, eh?

"Nope, never. Is this Petalburg we're in right now?"

"No, son. This is Petal Town you're in, a little town to greet visitors that come up from that there pipe. But since you flooded the pipe there, I wouldn't expect anyone else to come visiting."

"Sorry about that." Red apologized. "Some of our enemies were following us."

"Oh, enemies eh? You must be some kind of heroes then if you've got enemies."

"No, we're not heroes. At least, not yet. Until we claim all the Crystal Stars and prevent those who are evil from claiming the treasure behind the Thousand-Year Door, we're just a band of friends."

"Crystal Stars? Oh, I reckon you're gonna have to take that one from Hooktail."

"What's a Hooktail?" Paul asked the Koopa.

"Hooktail is the dragon who lives in that there castle on the hill back there. They say she guards the Diamond Star, that's s'pose to be there."

"Oh, ok. Well, thanks for you're help, sir." Red shook the Koopa's hand as the group departed.

"You're headed to Petalburg, correct?"

"Yeah, we are. Why?"

"Oh, nothin'. Just watch out for red-shelled Koopa Troopas. They seem to give a lotta people hell when they travel from here to Petalburg."

"Thanks for your advice, sir. We'll be sure to do what you've said." Red waved at the Koopa as they departed out of town."

"No prob. Good luck on your quest."

* * *

The group entered a zone with some rock fixtures hollowed out. They did indeed look suspicious, but also looked like the natural environment.

"Hey, Red," Aimee started "What's with those rocks! They're all hollowed out."

"Not sure, Aimee. Maybe we'll need to place something in them?"

"But what could we possibly put in those rocks that would fit? Those are some pretty darn wonky shapes."

"Maybe we can answer those questions when we reach Petalburg, Gyanna. Anyway, we keep moving."

The walk wasn't the smoothest to get to the town. They were jumped by Goombas a few times, but easily scared them off using their weapons. The group proceeded to a large gap in the road.

"Looks, like there was a bridge here, Ma'an!" Robbie pointed out.

"Yeah, and someone took it out so we couldn't cross!" Paul inputted.

"About, Fred. Doesn't all of this seem a little suspicious?" Erick questioned.

"It's a lot suspicious, Erick. But we can't let that stop us." Red answered. "There's gotta be something around here. Look around, guys. See if you can find anything."

"Hey, I found something!" Gyanna blurted out. "Looks like a switch of some sort." She pressed it, and the bridge arose from the water. "Must be a security measure," she muttered.

"All right! That was an ice trip!" Erick piped up. "Let's check this Plant-bro place out!"

Red sighed. 'Let's just hope it's better than Rogueport."

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying my Splatoon-Mario fanfiction so far. I will try to post at least three new parts everyday, so make sure to check often, to ensure you don't miss anything. Enjoy! - Dry_Bow$er_001**_


	11. Chapter I: Petalburg

"Wow. This is nothing like Rogueport." Red said in awe.

"It's so pretty…" Aimee, blushing, gently grabbed Red's hand. "I wouldn't have judged this trip so quick if I knew this is where we'd end up!" Red was about to say something, until a Koopa Troopa approached them.

"Hello there! Welcome to Petalburg!" he said as he welcomed the Inkling. "You folks don't look like you're from around here. Tell me, what led you folks to pay a visit to our fair city?"

"We're on this quest, see," Red began to say in discomfort, due to Aimee leaning on him. "Anyway, we're looking for the Diamond Star that is rumored to be around here. Would you happen to know anything about it?"

"Diamond Star? I've only heard the name before, no clue what it is. You may want to ask the Mayor, though. He knows a lot about a lot. Just keep going straight down this road, hang a right an the inn, and you'll be at City Hall."

"Great, thanks." Red shook the Koopa's hand. "Aimee, please get off of me…"

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"**

"Who, me man?' The Koopa Troopa looked at Robbie with a confused expression.

"You got anywhere to eat around here? I haven't eaten since we left Inkopolis!"

"Wait a sec-you guys are from Inkopolis?"

"Yeah, Ma'an!" Robbie answered the Koopa's question proudly.

"Then you must know the Red Yoshi, the first Ink Cup Champion of Koopa descent!"

"Know him! He was just talkin' to you, Ma'an!" Robbie continued on his way. The Koopa could not believe what he'd just heard.

* * *

The group proceeded to City Hall. There was another Koopa Troopa sitting at the front desk.

"Hey." Red tried to greet the Koopa.

"Hello there! What can I do for you?" The Koopa seemed quite friendly.

"We're here to see the Mayor. Is he in?" Red inquired.

"Yes, he is right now. Go on in."

"Thank you." Red and the group walked down the hall. As they entered the room, the Koopa who greeted them upon arrival ran through the City Hall door.

"Where did those people go?"

"They're speaking with the Mayor right now."

"The one with the shell. That's the Red Yoshi!"

"No way! Are you sure?" The receptionist was intrigued now.

"I'm positive! I know his face anywhere!" The Koopa claimed.

"I'm calling the Petalburg Times. They'd never believe us!"

* * *

"The Diamond Star, eh?" The young-looking Mayor reclined in his seat. "I've heard of it. Yes, it's one of the stars required to open the Thousand-Year Door, correct?"

"That's right!" Aimee answered.

"And we need it to stop the forces of evil from getting the treasure behind the door by collecting it first." Red finished.

"If I'm not mistaken, that star is guarded by Hooktail, the dragon that lives in the castle." The Mayor sat up straight again. "There are a few things required to get there. You'll need to retrieve some keys to open the pipe that will get you to the castle, but judging by the looks of you folks, that shouldn't be a problem. Unlike Hooktail. Just when we though she was gone-"

"Wait-she?" Paul had a hard time believing a female dragon existed.

"Yeah, that's right. She. Anyways, she's been gobbling up our residents for generations now. Ever since my dad was Mayor of this city. You should have seen how small it was before. Somehow, against all odds, we've expanded to the size of a metropolis. Like the place you guys came from."

"This place is as big as Inkopolis?" Gyanna questioned.

"Yeah, right again! Anyway, where was I… ah, yes! The Stone Keys. They would be somewhere in Schwonk Ruins to the east of here. You get them and then you place them in those stone structures outside Petal Town. You go to the castle, kick Hooktail's royal caboose to the curb, get the Diamond Star, you become legends in this town. Maybe you'll get yourselves some statues."

"Oh, our boss is already a legend in this town, Ma'an." Robbie assured.

"Anyway, we should get going. We've taken up enough of your time, Mayor…" Red didn't know the Koopa's name.

"Koopington, Charles Koopington." The Mayor responded.

"Well, Mayor, I look forward to discussing our statues when we come back with the Diamond Star."

Red shook Mayor Charles' hand. "C'mon guys, let's move out. Erick, wake up."

"Snort… That crown is mine! The power is mi- oh. Sorry 'bout that." Erick sleepily responded. "All right, let's go get the crown." Erick walked out.

"Crown?" Mayor Charles was confused.

"Don't worry about him, Mayor. He thinks my name is Fred. But we both know that's not what I go by."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Red Yoshi, Mr. Koopington. According to Robbie, I'm already a legend around here."


	12. Chapter I: Journey To The Ruins

"Boy, that took pretty long." Erick could barely walk,

"Hey, Red?" Aimee asked.

"Yeah, Aimee? Red responded. "What's up?"

"Can we rest for a bit? I'm a bit tired."

"Oh, you'll have lots of time tonight to rest. First we need those keys." The Inkling walked up to the large stone gate.

"Wow. Lotta security for this side. This must be the bad part of town." Paul reasoned.

"Hello up there!" Red shouted out to a gatekeeper.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" A Koopa Troopa in a metal suit of armor answered.

"Can we get out there? The Mayor said we have to go this was to find the stone keys."

"Yeah, sure!" The Koopa returned. "Koops! Open the gate."

"Yeah, no prob, boss!" The Koopas opened the large gate. "Just make sure you're back by sundown!"

"Thank you!" Red thanked. "Let's go get us some keys, guys!"

The Inkling moved quickly, sort of like how they move in Turf Wars. You know, blaze a trail, squid through it and blaze some more. They were no strangers to the countless Goombas encountered on the trail.

"Wow, this is getting easy!" Paul said. "I'm not as scared anymore!" Suddenly, A Koopa Troopa slammed right into him, knocking him and his bag over. He sported black shades, and a red shell. Paul's belongings landed everywhere. Gyanna stopped to help him pick his stuff up, while Robbie blew him away with a quick blast.

"So that must be one of those hostile Koopa's." Red analyzed. "Meh, not much of a threat if you expect them, but are definitely deadly if you don't see 'em coming."

"Paul, what's this?" Gyanna held up a book that fell out of Paul's bag.

"Not sure." Paul opened the book, and on the pages, all sorts of information on the hostile Koopa Troopa appeared. "Whoa, magic book. Tells you anything you need to know about the enemy you're facing at the moment. Huh." He flipped to the front page. "Goombella's tattle guide. Handy."

"Keep moving, guys. We're close. I can feel it." Red said. "There it is. That's it up there."

"Whoa. Looks abandoned. Let's go in." Aimee bravely proclaimed.

* * *

As they entered the ruin, they spotted two statues. "Look at these goofy things!" Erick laughed as he approached them. The statues "heard" him say this, and jumped off the pillars to attack him!

"Don't worry, I got this." exclaimed Gyanna. She started shooting them with ink, but it did nothing.

"Paul! What are we dealing with here?" Gyanna kept trying, until the rocky creature tackled her to the ground.

"Let's see here… that's a bald Cleft. It's basically a rock, ink, fire, projectiles won't affect it." Paul reported.

"Well, what will?" asked Robbie, as the second one tackled him.

"Says here try using a jump or something to flip it over, and then a hammer to finish it off."

"I got this!" announced Red. He flutter-jumped right on the Clefts' baldheads, flipping them over. "Now, for a hammer… there's one!" Red spotted an old-looking hammer in the corner. He took a swing at both of them and… no more Clefts. "Hey, this ain't bad!" Red executed a few more moves in the air. "Think I'll keep this, may be good for busting enemies."

* * *

The door swung open, and more Koopa Troopas lurked outside. Red, using his new hammer, finished them off quickly, using the jump-and-clobber tactics he used on the Clefts. The Inkling entered the next ruin, to be greeted by more statues. Of course, they came to life. This time, they went after Gyanna again. "Why is always me!?"

"Ugly statues like you!" Paul joked.

"Hah-hah. Very funny." Gyanna scolded as she darted past him in an effort to escape the metallic monsters. "What the heck are they?"

Paul held the book up to the monster. "Bristles." he answered. "These spiky pests are immune to ink, fire, and pretty much anything."

"Oh boy. What a relief." Gyanna stopped to roll her eyes, and both monsters tackled her with their spikes. "OOOOOOOOOOOOWW!" she shrieked.

"That's gotta hurt." Paul commented. "Anyway, jump-and-clobber won't work. Their spikes would pop out if they noticed you approaching."

"But they're busy attacking Gyanna right now!" Red pointed out. "Maybe I can try." He wound up, and took a shot at the first one. Nothing. Red kept trying, to little success. "Maybe there's something else we can use. Look around!"

"Ooh, how 'bout his rock?" Erick asked. "No, who am I kidding? This is a rock. He tossed it, hitting a Bristle. They both decided to go after him. "Oh, CRAAP!" Erick ran as fast as he could.

'Maybe an explosion could flip them over?" Aimee pointed out.

"Yeah, but where will we find a bomb around here?" Robbie responded. Robbie suddenly realized something. "Maybe you could flip 'em on their sides with a Splat Bomb, Ma'an!"

"It's worth a go." Paul launched two Splat Bombs, flipping the Bristles on their sides. Red approached with two more Splat Bombs, placing them inside the Bristles' massive mouths.

BOOM! The Bristles exploded with ink. "Finally!" the bruised Gyanna sighed. The next door slid open, with the usual Koopa Troopas awaiting their presence. Red jump-and-clobbered them quickly, and they were out of the way. The group approached a larger ruined tower.

"Be careful, guys. We don't know what to expect anymore."


	13. Chapter I: The Quiz

The group entered the final ruin. It was a decently large room, but was lacking light. Another statue lied in front of the group, which caused Gyanna to cower in fear.

"Oh-no! Not this time!" She crouched behind Paul to hide. "You're not getting me this time!"

"Lighten up, Gyanna." Aimee sheepishly laughed. "It doesn't look like it can even move."

"But look at this place!" Robbie pointed out. "I don't see any stone keys, so something to do with this statue must reveal their locations."

Red responded, "Robbie's right. Like it or not, we have to interact with this this." Red stepped up to the fixture. "Hello there!" Red greeted. Nothing. "Uh, hello?" Red tried again. "Anyone home?" He asked. His voice echoed through the large room. Dead silence followed. Red sighed. "C'mon, guys. Let's go look around outside." Red proceeded to exit the room, when he bumped into Erick.

"Whoa! Sorry, Fred!" Erick apologized.

Red stumbled back into the statue. "Erick!" Red sternly replied, "Watch where you're going!"

'Well, why don't _you_ watch where you're going!" Erick revolted. Shocked, Aimee, Robbie, Paul and Gyanna all held their breaths. No one had ever talked back to Red before.

"Excuse me?" Red asked in a calm manner.

"I said you should watch where you're going!" Erick restated. Red stared in disbelief. Was Erick really going there? "I don't know what gives you the authority over everyone else here, for example, me! Why shouldn't **I** take over this group as leader?"

The two coldly stared at each other. "Well, maybe people listen to me because maybe they respect me." Red answered. "Maybe people listen to me because maybe there wouldn't be an Inkopolis if I hadn't stepped up against the Octarians. Maybe that's why people listen to me."

"Ooooooh…" Paul said in shock. Erick angrily turned to face Paul. "He told you!" Paul snickered.

"Are you starting with me?" Erick challenged Paul.

"No, no, no. I'm just-"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO START SOMETHING?" Erick blared, clenching his Ink Fists.

"Hold it, now." Aimee restrained Erick. "Let's not do anything we regret. Interestingly enough, Erick seemed to calm down when Aimee did this.

"Right. Sorry 'bout that outburst, guys."

"No problem." the two responded. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The statue opened its eyes! It was alive!

"Ho-ho-ho!" The statue analyzed what it saw. "Been a while since some contestants came this way!"

"Wait- Contestants? For what?" Red was confused.

"You must have come here looking for the stone keys, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Red answered.

"HAND 'EM OVER!" blurted out Erick.

Red turned around to give him a confused look. "Ignore him." Red dismissed. "What might we have to do to receive these stone keys?"

"You must beat me in battle!" the statue responded.

"All right, I'll take you on." Red answered, backing up to make some room for a battle.

"Splendid!" The statue happily announced. "But first, we need a scene change!" The walls began to collapse, revealing a game-show-like environment. Red stood there unmoved. "Let's begin, shall we? Answer five of the following questions and you win! But answer three questions wrong and you will be punished. Let's start!"

"First question: What did you come here looking for?"

"Well obviously, the stone keys!" Red restated.

"Correct! Arrgh… that question may have been a tad too easy. This one will throw you off! Second Question: What time must you be back in Petalburg before the gate closes?"

"Uhh… what time is that…?" Red hesitated.

"I know!" Aimee piped up! "Sundown! The answer is sundown!"

"ARRRRRGH! Right again!" The statue reported. "Lucky guess. Third Question: What is the full name of the Mayor of Petalburg?"

"Isn't it Charles Koopington?" Paul asked aloud.

"ARRRRRGH! Right yet again!" The statue was obviously angered by the group's intelligence. "This one is gonna be tough. What treasure lurks inside the castle?"

"I got this!" Erick confidently shouted! "Some sort of crown of immense power!"

"HA HA HA HA! Wrong!" The statue laughed. "I knew you'd screw up." Red smacked himself in the face, as the group scolded Erick. "Fifth question: Where is the Crystal Star hidden?"

"CRYSTAL STAR! I knew that's what it was!" Erick blurted out.

"HAHAGAHAHA!" The statue was enjoying this very much now. "Wrong again, sucker!"

"Take him outside!" Red ordered.

"Sure thing, Red." Aimee confirmed. "C'mon Erick, outside."

"Sure thing, Aimee. Whatever you say!" Erick answered.

"Sixth question: where is The Thousand-Year Door located?"

"Rogueport Sewers, below Rogueport." Gyanna answered.

"ARRRRRRGH! Correct!" The statue growled. "Final question. If you get this right, you win! But if you get this wrong, it's punishment time! Here we go: How many Crystal Stars are required to open The Thousand-Year Door?"

Red had his mouth opened to answer, but quickly stopped himself from answering. He turned to the group to discuss. "What do we do? We only know stars are required to open the door, but how many?"

"Is it… eight? No, nine! Maybe ten…" Paul began to guess.

"I'm not even sure, Red." Gyanna answered. "What do we do?"

"SEVEN!" Robbie blurted out.

" **ROBBIE!"** Red, Paul and Gyanna angrily looked up.

"Are you suuuuuuure?" The statue asked. "Remember: If you get this wrong, you get punished!"

Robbie looked at the three, who were franticly motioning for him to say no. " **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an! Robbie Sinclair's answer is still SEVEN**!"

There was a long-lasting silence. **"NOOOOO! ARRRRRRRRRGH! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU ANSWERED FIVE QUESTIONS RIGHT! AND YOU ONLY NEEDED ONE MORE WRONG TO LOSE! ARRRGH!"** The statue angrily declared. The room returned to its ruinous state. "So… angry! How did I lose! Well, the deal was you had to defeat me… which you did!" The statue shifted backwards, revealing a pipe. "Go on. The keys you seek are through this pipe."

"Great! C'mon gang; let's get those keys!

"RIGHT!"


	14. Chapter I: Under The Ruins

The group (Who since the quiz was over, included Erick and Aimee again) slid out of the pipe. They arrived in a repulsive underground waterway.

"Eeeeeeeew! What's that smell?" Aimee complained, as she held her nose.

"Don't know, don't care!" Paul agreed, holding his nose.

"Okay, so there are two stones. And, what do you know, there are two directions we can go." Red motioned. "We'll split into groups of two. Aimee, Gyanna and Erick, you go this way, while Robbie, Paul and I go that way. Meet back here once you have the stone."

The groups split up. This sewer was quite large, as Red's group found out quickly.

"Say, Red. Can I ask you something?" Paul asked.

"Sure. What's up?"

"What do you think of Erick?"

"Well, he ain't that bad. If he talked less, paid attention more, wasn't so reckless and called me Red instead of Fred, he'd be great."

"You know he's got somethin' for Aimee, right?"

Red froze.

"It's true, Ma'an. When we were in the sewers waiting for you to come down, he told us."

"Did he tell Aimee too?"

"Heh, no. He said he'd would save it for the right time."

Red sighed.

"Anything wrong?" Robbie asked.

"No, it's just… I liked it when Aimee had a crush on me."

"Oh, no-no-no! Don't be worried about that. She told me she'd take you over Erick any day."

Red let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's a relief. Anyway, we'd better get searching for that stone. This little unofficial "love triangle" diverted my focus." The group walked for a while longer, before encountering a doorway, with a missing door.

"Ominous." Paul analyzed.

Robbie thought he felt something on his back. " **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!** Get your hand off me!" Robbie commanded.

"That wasn't any of us." Paul said, turning to Red, who shook his head.

"The, what was that, Ma'an?"

"Maybe it was one of those things in front of you!"

"What, Ma'an!" Robbie jumped backward at he sight of the tiny creatures that stood ahead. "Paul what are those?"

"Let's see…. those are Fuzzies. The Fuzzy will, uh, cling onto use and suck your blood to replenish itself. I know, kinda gross."

"What are its weaknesses?" Robbie asked.

"Let's have another look- well, doesn't highlight any weaknesses. They don't appear to be stone, so they are susceptible most elements. Just be careful with contact, I wouldn't want to touch one of those guys."

"Finally! We can use some ink!" Red exclaimed. "All right, guys! Let's ink it!" Robbie nodded, and blasted a few of the buggers. Red got one stuck on him while he was painting them all with his brush. "Get this thing off of me!" Paul tossed a disruptor to repel the Fuzzy. The little guy let go and ran away with the others.

"Interesting. Disruptors seem to scare them away." Paul analyzed. "Maybe this should be our strategy." The group ran behind Paul and his roller as they darted through the tunnel. The Fuzzies were afraid of the disruptors. But soon, the tunnel got suspiciously quiet. The boys entered another doorway, where they laid their eyes on a sun-shaped stone.

Red ran up and grabbed it. "Wow, that was pretty painless" A few Fuzzies jumped down from above, presumably to guard the stone. Red and Robbie cleaned them up, while Paul analyzed the Fuzzies' behavior.

"Interesting. They seem to travel in packs." Paul pointed out.

"Noteworthy." Red mentally noted. "Let's go see how the girls and Erick are doing."


	15. Chapter I: The Keys For The Job

"Wow, this tunnel's pretty long." Aimee observed.

"We must be under Petalburg, judging by how long we've walked." Gyanna added.

"Can we take a breather? I'm getting tired." Erick asked.

"Once we find that stone key, then we can rest." Aimee instructed.

"Yes, ma'am!" Erick said, eagerly.

"Eeeeew! What's that?" Aimee complained.

"Not sure, but it looks hostile." Gyanna observed, "If only we had Paul's book."

"Well, he's busy looking for the other stone." Aimee pointed out.

"Stand back, girls! I'll take care of this thing!" Erick bravely declared. As soon as Erick approached it, the thing bit into his leg. "Ow! Get off, you little pain!" Erick kicked it up, and popped it with an Ink-Punch. "Here comes more!" Erick announced.

"Don't worry, Erick! We'll give you a hand." Aimee announced. She took a shot at one of the enemies, which sent it flying into another few popping the lot of them. Gyanna took point, as her Aerospray RG was able to shoot quickly. Soon, they found themselves face-to-face with the moon-shaped stone key. Aimee grabbed it, causing the creatures to fall from above to defend the stone. The friends took care of them quickly.

"Hey, there they are!" Paul's voice was heard down the hall.

"Hey, Paul!" Gyanna greeted as the group reunited.

"You got the stone?" asked Red, holding the Sun Stone.

"As requested." the blushing Aimee answered. "Did I do a good job, Red?"

"Great work, all of you! Let's gat back to the city, it's getting darker in here." The group ran back down the narrow tunnel back to the entrance. "I see the pipe. Not much farther, group!" The group rounded the corner toward the pipe, but was greeted by another angry creature.

" **Meeeeeooork!** This is our place! You come into it and take whatever you want from it, which is ruude!" The creature announced.

"Paul, what is that?" Gyanna asked.

"It's a Fuzzy, but it's yellow. I guess a Yellow Fuzzy!"

"I'm not yellow, I'm gold!" The Fuzzy spoke up. "You will pay for insulting me!" He dashed forward at Gyanna.

"Not again!" she yelled, and pulled out her Aerospray, drenching it in ink.

"Ouch! Meeee-ouch! That hurt! You numskulls are just as persistent as the host described! Luckily, so am I! Everyone! Let's teach these trespassers a lesson!" At the Gold Fuzzy's request, all the Fuzzies Paul had thought were scared away were back.

"There are hundreds of them!" Robbie pointed out.

"Hey, Fred. Ya got a plan?" Erick asked, nervously.

"Uhh, YEAH!" Red proclaimed. "It's called… BLAST 'EM ALL!" The group opened fire on the Fuzzies, who began popping like mad, due to all the ink. It was so disgusting, Red had to fly up to see how many there were. 'Let's see, if all the Fuzzies came on Gold's request,' Red thought, 'Shouldn't they all leave if he gets defeated?' Red looked around. "Aimee! Where are you?"

"Over here!" a muffled voice cried out.

Red shot his long Yoshi tongue in that direction. "Grab on!" Red couldn't tell if a Fuzzy was biting his tongue or Aimee was, so he pulled it back in. Thankfully, Aimee had caught a ride.

"Dammit, there are a lot of them. What are we gonna do?" She asked.

"Do you see the Gold one?" Red asked.

"Yeah, I can see him a bit."

"Can you take a shot at him?"

"Sure!" Aimee answered. "Can you fly me into position?"

"Yeah, no prob." Red grabbed onto her. "Tell me where to fly."

"A little to the left," She ordered, looking through her scope, "Wait, up a bit. Stop!" She let go a high-powered shot.

" **BULLSEYE!** " Red joyfully announced. As Red had planned, they all left promptly.

"And there you have it!" Robbie commented. The group congratulated Aimee for an amazing shot.

"Nice aim, AIM-EE!" Erick joked.

Aimee laughed, until Red leaned in and kissed her cheek. She turned as red as a rose. "All right, let's move! It's almost sundown!" Red ordered. The group bolted up the pipe, sprinted through the ruins and barely made it in time before the gate closed.

* * *

"Wow, wasn't that fun!" Gyanna said, sarcastically. Red wanted to say something witty, until a limo sped up to where they stood.

"There you guys are!" Mayor Koopington said from inside the limo. "Hop in, we've got a surprise for you guys!" The group got in, and the limo sped off. They soon arrived at a stage, where Koopington led them onto it. The group was surprised to see the crowd that had gathered. "Here he is everyone: the Red Yoshi!" The crowd went wild with applause when the Mayor announced this. "His team saved his city, and now they're gonna save ours! This is the group who is going to finally defeat Hooktail, the Koopa-eater!" The crowd applauded again. "Al right, that's all. Everyone, go home. For when these heroes return from their mission, we will host a celebration!"

The limo took the group to the city's finest hotel: The Kooplaza. They departed there, for the rest they had earned the right to rest that night, having acquired the tools needed to reach the castle. Red walked into his hotel room, and fell asleep right on the bed, for the next day, he would have no time to rest.


	16. Chapter I: Off To The Castle

After a good night's rest, the friends were ready to head back out on the road, until the Mayor greeted them on the way out. "Listen, if there's anything else you guys need, give the word!"

"Getting out of my face would be nice!" Red joked. The Mayor got a good laugh out of that.

"You know we'll never be able to repay you for what you're going to do for us." The Mayor told Red.

"It's cool. Don't worry." Red said.

"When my dad, the Mayor died, his only regret was that he never lived to see Hooktail defeated. Now, I'm going to live to see Hooktail defeated, and my people liberated from fear. Thank you for what you're about to do. From dad, from everyone who's lost someone to Hooktail, thank you."

"We will defeat Hooktail. I promise this." Red shook the Mayor's hand. "Let's go!"

The group began to walk out of the city, when they spotted a Koopa Troopa standing in the road. "Oh, uh, hi there."

"Hey! You're the gatekeeper, aren't you?"

"Ye-yeah, that's me."

"What's up? You seemed happier when we last saw each other." Red questioned.

"Before, I didn't know what you were going out there for. You know, to the ruins. After the Mayor addressed the crowd when you guys left, then I knew what you're going to do. Stop Hooktail. That's a suicide mission. Many Koopas have tried, and failed. My dad was one of them. Which brings me here. I was wondering, - you know, if I could, you know, come with you guys to the castle?"

The whole group was shocked at the request. The exchanged looks, before Red shrugged. "Sure, you can come Mr. Gatekeeper!"

"Thanks! Thanks a lot! Oh, and you can call me Koops."

The group began their long walk to the stones, where they eventually arrived. "Let's get this adventure going! Koops, if you could place this stone in that rock, and Robbie can put this one in the other stone, it should reveal the path to the castle!" Red proudly concluded. The two did as they were told, which revealed a switch and some writing on the stone in the centre.

"Let's see what this reads," Red began, "Here beginneth the path to dread Hooktail Castle. Weaklings, retreareth! Ye who seeketh to proceed: a power of two must hitteth both switches simultaneously. Okay, Koops you can do the honours of hitting this pipe while I hit the other one."

The two Koopas lined up, and knocked both the switches, the pipe appeared, and the group was back to moving once again.

"All right, everyone. Into the pipe, we've got a long battle ahead of us."


	17. Chapter I: Navigating The Castle

"There it is, folks. Hooktail Castle." Red announced.

'Wow, it's even scarier up close!" Koops admitted.

"Remember: Always be on your guard." Red reminded.

"Great." Paul pointed. "The bridge is out. Ain't that dandy."

"Hey, check out that trampoline!" Erick pointed out. "I love trampolines."

"Good thinking, Erick!" Red thanked. "Gyanna, you have your glider, right?"

"Always have." Gyanna showed off her glider.

"Good, 'cause we need to fly these guys across the bridge, from the ground reachable by the spring over there. Let's go!" The two worked to bring everyone across the destroyed bridge quickly.

They entered the first hall of Hooktail Castle, which was littered with Koopa skeletons. Koops shuddered at the thought that any of those could be his dad. There was a familiar Red Koopa Troopa walking around casually with an unfamiliar Paratroopa. They both jumped into action when they spotted the adventurers. Fortunately, these Koopas could be defeated with the jump-and-clobber tactic Red had begun to use more frequently. Red loved how he could go head-to-head with Paratroopas in aerial combat, and knocked them to the ground for Paul and Robbie to finish up.

"This is kinda fun!" Koops was saying, as he bashed into some Koopas with his shell toss.

"Don't let your guard down!" Aimee pointed out, who also enjoyed the difficulty of shooting down quick Paratroopas. "I think that's all of them."

"Let's head into the next room." Red ordered. The next room was dark, and had multiple skeletons lying around. Koops walked up to one of them.

"That's my dad, no doubt about it." Koops' heart sunk. Red patted him on the shell to try and make him feel better.

"Hey, he's holding something!" Paul picked up. He grabbed the paper and handed it to Koops.

"Looks like a letter." Robbie deducted. "Read it, Koops!"

"Uh, okay." Koops began. "I came to this castle to defeat Hooktail, but I am stuck and can go no further. So, in this letter I shall note Hooktail's weaknesses for those who follow. The dread Hooktail cannot tolerate creatures that start with "cr" and end with "icket." Hidden somewhere in Hooktail's Castle is an item related to that item. If one is to have any hope of defeating Hooktail, one must first find that item. One final note: If faced with defeat, the fiend will use any trick to save itself. If you hope defeat it, do not show kindness to the monster and fall for its tricks. Alas, I cannot write any longer and my last words gout to my son, Kolorado." Koops suddenly realized something. "Wait a sec! I'm not Kolorado! I'm Koops!" He turned to the group. "So maybe this _isn't_ my dad here. Embarrassing." The group was unamused by what had just happened.

"On a brighter note, at least we know some of the crap Hooktail may try to pull!" Gyanna tried to stay optimistic.

The unimpressed Paul gave her a look. "Really?" he said, with little enthusiasm.

"Well, we know what we've got to look for now."

"We'd better get moving. That object could be anywhere in this large castle!" Red commanded. "Let's keep moving." He approached the door to head to the next room, but a pile of red bones lied in front of it. He touched in an attempt to move it out of the way but the bones began to shake before hi very eyes. Red leapt back in fear, "That thing's alive!"

"Clearly you place no value on your lives, coming here to disturb the mighty Hooktail." The bones spoke, still dismantled on the floor. " **You will go no farther, and will become live the rest of us!** "

"US!?" Paul trembled, terrified of what could be. "You don't think…!" The rattling of bones grew louder, as time went on.

"Where are they?" Erick asked. He, and the rest of the group glanced up, to see a copious amount of living skeletons fall from the ceiling. In an instant, they were up to their shoulders in short, living Koopa skeletons. They were trying to push them to the exit. "Fred! What're we gonna do?"

"Koops!" Red ordered. "Let's start shell shot-ing towards the red skeleton!"

"Right-O!" Koops complied, as the two began to reduce these creatures to lifeless bones. The room had been mostly cleared, except for the leader.

"YOU WILL PAY!" He commanded, summoning his army.

"Paul, talk to me!" Red ordered, as he began to hammer the enemies, while the Inkling opened fire and Koops kept shell tossing.

"The bland-coloured ones are Dull Bones. Fragile, they can usually withstand one blow before collapsing. They appear to be weak to ink, hammers, jumping and probably anything else. The Red Bones is their leader. He's a bit more powerful. He can withstand a lot more, but is still susceptible to the same things as the Dull Bones."

"He's right." Robbie agreed, as he continued to ink-pop the Dull Bones. "They are weaker than the boss." He pointed to Red, who was inking the Red Bones, to little success. The Red Bones grabbed him, and tossed him away. Red landed hard on his back.

"Ow… anyone got a plan B?" Red questioned.

"We need to distract him." Paul analyzed. " Draw him off guard." He turned to the Red Bones. "Your bones look more pink than red!" He taunted.

"YOU WILL PAY!" The Red Bones yelled. He tossed a boney boomerang at Paul, who ducked.

"Koops! Now, while he's vulnerable!" Koops shell tossed quickly, dismantling the Red Bones.

"One day, you will pay…" he murmured, as he collapsed to a mere pile of bones.

"Well, that's done." Red admitted, as Robbie helped him up. "Keep moving group, we've still got a lot of ground to cover!"

* * *

They entered the next room, which contained a door with a key. "Think, guys. Where did we see a key earlier?" The group began to think.

"What does this button do?" Erick wondered as he pushed a big, red button. The stairs began to rumble, and they shifted over. Erick quickly climbed them to a key.

"Nice job, Erick!" Aimee complimented.

"Thanks," Erick thanked, as he re-shifted the stairs and opened the door. "C'mon, guys! Let's keep moving!"

'Showoff.' Red thought. "Yep, let's keep going." They walked a bit farther to a room with a large black chest. Beyond that, another room contained a box with something in it.

"Could this be the Crystal Star?" Red wondered, opening it. "A key?"

"Not any key, a black key!" Paul pointed out.

"What could it be for?" Koops wondered. Suddenly, spikes shot up from the ground, surrounding them and leaving a path to the door. Above them, the ceiling began to collapse on top of them! "This looks baaaad!"

"Run for it!" Red ordered, as the Inkling ran as fast as they could through the dangerous maze. They managed to escape, back to the room with the large black chest.

"Wonder what's inside." Koops inserted the key into the black chest,

"SURPIRSE!" The chest blurted.

"It talks?" Gyanna thought aloud.

"Yeah, I talk!" The chest answered, "And I'm gonna curse whoever opened me as thanks! You! Turtle boy!"

"Who, me?'" Koops nervously answered. He began to glow and spin quite quickly. When it stopped, the chest spoke up.

"I just cursed you so you could become paper-thin at your desire!" The chest answered. "WAH-HAH-HAH-Ha oh boy, that was pretty evil of me." The chest stopped talking.

"What was that about?" Red asked.

"Dunno," Koops responded, "But apparently I can shift to a paper-thin form. Never mind me. Let's keep moving."


	18. Chapter I: The Top Of The Tower

The group kept moving through the large hallways. After staircase after staircase, they reached another door. "Shoot, it's locked." Robbie complained. "We must have missed a key somewhere, Ma'an."

"Think, guys!" Red anxiously ordered, "Where could we have left a key?" The group paused to think about where the key could be.

"Hey, Red!" Paul said after a few moments of deep thought, "I think I know where the key is."

"Good, good! Take Koops to where you think it is."

"We'll be back soon!" Paul assured. The two ran back down all the staircases and through all the rooms they had been in until they reached the room.

"Hey, this is where we found the note!" Koops picked up.

"See back there?" Paul pointed behind a cage. "There it is. Now we put your new ability to the test. Can you paper through to it?"

"I'll try." Koops answered. He thought about being thin like a paper, and he transformed! He strolled through the gate, blocking off the key, and retrieved it.

"Nice work, Koops!" Let's head back to the gang."

* * *

"Hey, here comes Koops and Paul!" Aimee reported, "and they've got the key!"

"Great work, guys!" Red congratulated. He placed the key in the lock, and the door could be opened. The group moved through to the next room. It was a small balcony with a large blue button and a large gap in the path. Erick eagerly pressed it, causing the bridge to appear, bridging the two sides of the path together, until they encountered another large gap. The button was on the opposite side, but Koops had no problem with shell tossing across the gap, again bridging the two sides. Sadly, there was a third gap in the way. Red and Gyanna flew the party members across the gap until all had crossed. They opened the next door, which contained a large elevator.

"Everyone on!" Red ordered. "We're almost there." Koops shell tossed the switch, sending the elevator upward to a bridge.

Aimee checked the door. "It's locked, again!"

"Not again!" Red sighed. "NOW where could it be?"

"Let's try that door over there," Koops pointed to the opposite side of the bridge.

'It's worth a try." Red led the group into the room, which turned out to be a storage room. It had all sorts of ammunition and weapons in boxes, on shelves or on the floor. It also had chests scattered on the floor. Suddenly, Red noticed someone jump out from behind one of the chests. They looked like a mouse!

"My, my! Who do we have here?" The mysterious mouse asked. "A whole group of thieves! Well, very brave, I must admit."

"I am Red Yoshi. Who might you be?"

"You must be kidding, darling! I am Ms. Mowz, the globetrotting thief! I'm here looking for badges rumored to be hidden in this castle!"

"Badges? What the heck is a badge?" Paul inquired.

"My, my! What amateur thieves! I'd be happy to explain. A badge is an equippable item that provides the user with anything from new abilities and stat boosts to new attacks. Lost?"

"Yeah, a bit." Erick admitted.

"Let's take your hammer as an example. You see, right now, probably all you can do is whack with it, am I correct, darling?" Ms. Mowz referred to Red.

"Yeah, that's about it." Red answered.

"But if we pin a hammer badge on you, you will gain access to new powers." She continued. "Allow me to demonstrate. Let's take one from my personal collection; the Head Rattle. Let me just pin this onto your shirt, and voila! You can now use the Head Rattle. Give it a try!" she instructed. At that moment, Red spotted a Koopa Troopa as it spotted them. It rushed forward, but Red used his new Head Rattle powers, and confused the Koopa when he whacked him. He then jumped on him, kicking him and its shell away.

"Very good, darling!" Ms. Mowz applauded. "You can also equip new jumping power badges, too! Try this one: the Shrink Stomp. It causes your opponent to lose power when contacted. I'll let you try it on your own."

"Awesome! Thank you, Ms. Mowz!" Red shook her hand.

"And for the rest of you, I will give to you my personal favourite: the Charge badge. It allows you to charge power and attack with more force than normal." Ms. Mowz handed it out to everyone. "Oh, dear me! Look at the time! Sorry, darlings, I must be leaving." She jumped to the window. "Oh, one more word about badges. As you become more powerful, you can equip more badges! But be wary; badge attacks can only be used a limited amount of time before you'll have to rest again to be able to use them. Well, I've taken up enough of your time. So long! We shall meet again!" Ms. Mowz disappeared.

"Wow!" Robbie said in awe of his new style. "Defeating Hooktail will be easy now!"

"We'd better find that key." Red steered them back on topic.

"I've got it!" Erick held it up. "Let's move!

* * *

"You know, Red. I've been keeping something form you." Aimee tapped Red.

"Oh. I mean-OH!" Red thought he knew what was coming. "Yes, yes. Do tell."

"Turns out I've been collecting badges since we started the adventure!" She laughed.

"Really?" Red asked, puzzled.

"Yeah! I saw all these boxes with question marks scattered wherever we went, so I started taking whatever I found. Have a look!"

"Jump badges, health badges, luck badges. Goodness, Aimee! Where did you get all of this?"

"Oh, lots of places. The castle, the roads around the castle, the sewers, just to name a few. I have more!" Aimee opened her bag.

"What is all of this? Mushrooms, leaves, syrups, flowers, boxes with 'POW' written on them."

"Cool, eh?" Aimee asked confidently.

"Beating Hooktail will be easy, now that we have all this… stuff!"

"Also, I have your phone."

"Hooktail will crumble before our… MY PHONE? Aimee, why do you have that?"

"Accidently packed it." Aimee blushed. "Also I gave the Professor your number."

"Well, that may prove to be useful. Thanks." he slid it into this pocket. "How are we doing with this door?"

"It's been open for a while now, we were waiting for you to finish talking!" Paul joked. Everyone laughed.

"Very well. Let's keep moving!"

* * *

The party continued their trek through the castle. Room after room, enemy after enemy, the group moved quickly through the castle, thanks to the badges Ms. Mowz had taught them about. Heck, they even found a few more. They also found another key, so after their long trek up another set of stairs, they were able to open the locked door. They fought off a few more enemies that lurked on the bridge behind the door, gaining access to a tall tower, with a final staircase.

"Well guys, we're finally here. The last staircase in the castle." Red reminded the team. "Remember the letter; Watch out for tricks and never let your guard down."

"Which brings up an interesting point, did we find the 'cricket' object the letter talked about?" Paul asked.

"I sure hope so." Red answered. "Let's go, we've got a long fight ahead of us."

"FOR DAD!" Koops yelled, as he led the way up the stairs. The y took a brief stop at the top, so Red could equip the Power Bounce badge Aimee had found earlier.

"Here we go." Red announced. He flung the final door open, and the team entered the room.

The voice boomed, "Who dares approach me?"

"WE DO!" Red answered. "My name is the Red Yoshi. And my team and I have come to… come to…" Red reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper. "Heh, check it out. I wrote a little speech for this." Aimee rolled her eyes, while Hooktail gave them a puzzled look. "Let's see… where was I… ah, right! We are here to see that you answer for you crimes and we receive the Crystal Star!"

There was a moment of silence. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Hooktail laughed. "Do you seriously think I'm gonna cower in fear over a bunch of pint-sized fools who can't give a proper speech? WHAT A LAUGH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm here to avenge my dad, Hooktail!" Koops stepped father.

"So you're that pathetic twit's son, eh?" Hooktail sized herself up. "You should be happy. Your father was worthless. All this fuss over some mere treasure… MY TREASURE!" She boomed, scaring Koops.

"Stay strong, Koops." Red softly spoke. Red sized Hooktail up. "We're here to fight, Hooktail! Your treasure will be ours, you oversized worm!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT THIS OVERSIZE WORM CAN DO!" She bellowed, blowing the ceiling off the tower, revealing the sky. "LET'S FINISH THIS BEFORE IT CAN START!"

"I agree." Red bowed his head. **"INKLING! ATTACK!"**


	19. Chapter I: Hooktail!

Hooktail let out a roar, and then let out a large breath of fire.

"Evade it!" Red ordered as the group split up. "Attack from different angles! Paul, talk to me. What are we dealing with here?"

"The book says 'Hooktail is a powerful dragon. She will unleash powerful bites and stomps on you. Also, her fire breath is a killer and her tail whip will get you when you least expect it. She is most susceptible to cricket sounds, but is slightly susceptible to ink, projectiles and ice.'" Paul ended, before dodging a tail whip. "We need to think of something!"

"THINKING?" Red answered, "I'm just worried about staying alive," he said as he took to the air. "Koops! Distraction, please!"

Koops began to spin, before shell dashing forward. Hooktail dodged this easily. "Is that all you little snacks got?" She was too busy talking to notice Koops ricochet off the remainder of a wall and smash into her back, resulting in a cricket chip. "RAH! Crickets! I hate those things!" She screeched. Her movements began to slow down, making her an easier target. Gyanna called for an Inkstrike, which did little to Hooktail, even in her woozy state. Robbie and Aimee started to shoot her from behind, as another distraction. She brushed those off, readying herself for the Kraken that Paul had charged into her at, producing a large bang.

"Nice shot, Paul!" Red announced from above. Hooktail took a few steps back, before Koops slammed into her again, producing the cricket sound yet again.

"Stop doing that!" Hooktail ordered, as she grew more tired. "Clearly this battle cannot be won on the ground," he admitted, "SO I'LL JUST TAKE TO THE SKY!" She spread her abnormally small wings, and shot up into the air.

"Red! She's coming for you!" Paul yelled.

"I see her!'" Red assured, as he took a shell shot for her head. She cringed a little bit at the impact. "Now to give this Head Rattle a go!" Red charged forward again, this time with his Inkbrush. He inked her head, to distract her from the blow he made with the hammer. Hooktail's flight got a little bit uncoordinated, but shook it off.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" She screamed, but instead altered her flight path for the tower, where the inkling were. "I like my snacks cooked!" she announced, as she unleashed a fearsome fire breath onto the tower. The Inkling all hid in the nearest puddle of ink, while Koops crouched into his shell.

"Erick!" Red called, "I've got an idea! I'm coming to pick you up!"

"Okay, Fred! Let's do this!" Erick grabbed onto Red as he flew past him. They saw Hooktail go for another strike on the tower.

"When I fly over Hooktail, ice her wings when I drop you!" Red ordered.

"Sounds good!" Erick confirmed. "Let's do this."

Red began to count down, "Three… two… one… NOW!" Erick plunged below, right onto Hooktail's large back.

"Say hello to my little friends!" Erick called out, as his ice ink began to form on Hooktail's wings after every blow.

"Stupid, little…" Hooktail shook him off, landing him on the tower. "I'll just ascend, and waste these little…" Suddenly, Hooktail realized her wings were covered in ice! She could not fly. She plunged to the tower, leaving a large indent in it from above. Dirt and dust flew in all directions upon impact. The Inkling cheered. They had defeated Hooktail.

"And that's how you do it!" Erick proudly announced, as the group crowded him to thank him. Red descended for the celebration, where he was also greeted pleasantly.

"You were amazing, Red!" Aimee gave him a big kiss.

"Thanks, guys. But we're not done yet." Red approached the injured Hooktail. "Well Hooktail, looks like you're through."

"Yes, yes. Looks like the age of Hooktail is finished!" She began to agree. "And now, for your reward: The Diamond Star. Come here and get it. The group approached Hooktail, waiting to finally see the famous star.

But suddenly, Red remembered what the letter said. "The fiend will use any trick to save itself" Red stopped in shock. "Oh, no." He mumbled, "OH, NO!" He shouted. "Guys! Get back!"

"YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO YOUR LEADER MORE OFTEN!' Hooktail yelled, as she performed a tail whip, covering a massive amount of area, sending everyone except for Red flying off into the moat below. Large splashes from the Inkling landing in the water showed little sign of hope.

" **NOOOOOOOOO!"** Red screamed, teary-eyed. "My... My team! GONE!" Infuriated, he turned to Hooktail, who had yet again risen to her feet.

"YOU LITTLE SCUM!" Hooktail laughed, "I honestly can't believe your team fell for that. Needless to say they paid the price." Red clenched his hammer, until he heard a cry.

"RED! RED! HAAAALP!" It was Koops! He had managed to hang on. Red ran over a helped him onto the tower. "Where did everyone go?" He asked.

"That moronic dragon flung them off the tower." Red said, filled with all sorts of emotions, taking the time to come up with a plan. He fumbled for his Inkbrush, until he realized he had fully charged an Inkstrike! "Stand back, " he quickly told Koops.

"What? Stand back? Why? Red, you'd better not…" Koops began to say, until Red ascended into the sky. He reached as high as he wanted, and dive-bombed directly for Hooktail.

"Takeout, eh?" Hooktail responded to Red's descent, "I love takeout!" She opened her mouth to Red as he dived at an extremely quick rate. He landed right in Hooktail's mouth!

"NO!" Koops yelled.

* * *

Red tumbled through Hooktail's throat, before landing. "Who do we have here?" A voice spoke. "Someone else got eaten by Hooktail, too!" A Koopa Troopa stepped out. He had a blue shell, with a beard and bushy eyebrows.

"I'm Red Yoshi. You must be Koops' father!"

"Koops father? Oh dear, my boy must've finally manned up and decided to come save me, eh?"

"Which reminds me, he's all alone out there!" Red frantically realized. "We gotta do something!" Red paused. He remembered he had an Inkstrike charged. 'If Ink won't do much outside, maybe it'll work inside!" He activated his Inkstrike and aimed in right at a bone in Hooktail.

"Anything I can do, son?"

"DUCK." Red let go of the missile, which inksploded upon hitting Hooktail. She began to fill up with ink!

"What's this?" Hooktail asked. "Why do I feel so queasy?"

From inside Hooktail, Red's muffled cry ordered Koops, "Crouch into your shell!"

"What?" Koops asked. He was too late. Hooktail exploded with ink, covering the tower top, not to mention Koops.

* * *

When Koops snapped back into reality, he noticed that the tower was covered in ink, with various Hooktail parts lying about. "Red!" He yelled, frantically looking everywhere. "RED! WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled.

"Ack," Red cringed as he crawled out from underneath a foot, "Those feet smell terrible!"

"RED!" Koops ran up to him. "You're alive! I can't believe it!"

"Well, believe it!" Red answered. "And I think there's someone you want to meet!"

"Koops!" Koopley, his father called out.

"DAD!" Koops ran up to him. 'You're alive!"

"Always was!" Koopley proclaimed. "You'd better thank your pal Red there, if it wasn't for his quick thinking, we'd both be goners!"

"Thanks, Red!" Koops was overjoyed, "You don't know how much this means."

"Thanks there, Mr. Yoshi! You've been a big help in piecing this family back together."

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal." Red persuaded. "I – THE TEAM! They fell all that way off the tower!" He picked up Koopley and Koops. "C'mon! They might not be alive for much longer!" He spread his wings, and dive-bombed down the side of the tower.

"Say, Koops! You never told me he was part Paratroopa!"

* * *

Red and the Koopas reached the bottom of the tower. Red began to call out for them. "GUYS! AIMEE! ROBBIE! PAUL! GYANNA! ERICK! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Whoa, Fred! Quit it with the yelling. We're all right here." Erick stepped forward from behind a corner with the rest of the team.

"Guys! You survived!" Red gave them all a big hug. "I thought you guys drowned in the moat!"

"We thought so too, Ma'an!" Robbie reported, "But Erick can swim! He fished us all out."

"Really!" Red turned to Erick, and shook his hand. "Erick, if it weren't for you, my best friends would all be dead!"

"Think nothing of it!" Erick changed the handshake into his secret handshake. "Just doing my part."

"Now this is touching!" Koopley said. "All of you being so close like this… It's great!"

"Yes, it is, Koopley." Red agreed.

"Oh, I almost forgot! When I was in that stomach of Hooktail, I found this!" He pulled out a shiny star.

"The Diamond Star!" Red realized. "That's the Diamond Star!"

"Keep it!" Koopley tossed it to him, "I've got no desire for it. I've got my son, the greatest treasure ever!"

"Awwww, Dad! That's embarrassing!" Koops complained.

Everyone laughed. "All right, let's head back to Petalburg!" Red held the star high. "We're one step ahead in saving the world!"

* * *

 ** _After defeating the mighty Hooktail, Red, Koops and the party returned to Petalburg, where they were decorated with medals and awards and presented with their statue. They had retrieved what they had come looking for: The Diamond Star! One could only wonder what was in store for them next…_**


	20. Interlude

"Once again, thank you for all you've done for our city!" Mayor Koopington said one more time.

"No problem. We've been well rewarded!" Red laughed. "The Diamond Star, the medals, awards, statues…"

"Titles!" Paul interjected. "I've always wanted to be called 'The Right Honorable Sir Paul.'"

Koopington had a laugh. "Ha ha! If you're ever in town again, let us know! We'll hook you up with the best of everything!"

"We will." Red shook the Mayor's hand one last time. "Thank you for everything, and goodbye!"

* * *

The group headed out across the flat path to the pipe of Petal Town. They knew they were close, they had come to an area with large trees and stones, so near the entrance to the castle.

"Oh, no!" Erick remembered.

"What's up, Erick?" Aimee asked.

"I just remembered I iced the pipe!" Erick recalled. "We'll never be able to get back through!"

Suddenly, two long trails of magenta ink splashed right in front the group. "I don't think you have to worry about that anymore…" Paul nervously pointed.

" **OCTOLINGS**!" Robbie called out and pointed also.

"Ready your weapons!" Red ordered, "I've had it with this scum."

"Hold it!" Gyanna ran up to Red. "Red, are those MALE Octolings?"

"Impossible," Red dismissed, "No such thing!"

"Actually, the book says that both variants exist… now!" Paul closed the book. They were decked out in black armor with large Splatterscopes. The female ones behind them were decked out in the Octoling essentials, but sported seaweed, meaning they were elite.

"Look at the size of that trail they blazed!" Aimee pointed out. "There's something big coming!"

"We can take 'em!" Erick flexed. "C'mon, you pieces of trash! I stopped you once, I can do it again!"

Suddenly, from the trail of ink, an unusually large octopus with a spiked Koopa shell raced through the ink. It leapt out, and smashed Erick hard, sending him flying backwards into the ground.

Gyanna checked him. "He's knocked out!"

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!** But that's impossible!" Robbie added, "Who can knock Erick out?"

Red growled, and then stared down the creature in front of him. It was quite bulky, and had scaly dark-blue skin. Its hands – claws were massive, and could have easily squished the Inklings' heads with its immense power. Its head was large, and had sucker-covered octopus tentacles for hair. It had strands of seaweed coming out of its shell, meaning this was a very elite creature.

Red realized something, "That looks like Bowser!"

"BOWSER!?" The creature spoke. It turned to the Octolings. "What the heck is a 'Bowser?'"

"Dunno, boss." One of the males spoke up.

"I'm not a Bowser!" He testified, "My name is Octowser! The Octarian fighting machine! Though I'm not a machine, I'm like a machine, in the way that I make no mistakes! Look at that! You've got me rambling on!" He pointed to Red, "YOU! Prepare yourself and your team for PAIN!" He charged forward, towards Red.

"Red, brace yourself!" Aimee cried out. Octowser and Red's hands locked for a few seconds, with the two growling at each other. Octowser was much larger than Red, and more powerful, as he brought him to the ground in a few seconds.

"RED!" Aimee cried out.

"We can't help him!" Robbie told Aimee, "The least we can do is fight off these Octolings!" Robbie fired three high-powered shots, nailing one of the male troopers, forcing him to adjust his stance. It was an all-out turf war now, and the Inklings were outnumbered!

* * *

Red slotted his legs between him and Octowser, and kicked as hard as he could. He successfully brought himself to feet and forcing Octowser to take a few steps back. "Whoa there, you're a tough one!" Octowser admitted, "Let's see how you handle this!" Octowser let out a blue fire breath, sending Red ducking for cover.

"Impressive!" Red admitted. "Let me show you something!" He spread his wings and quickly ascended. He dive-bombed for the ground, and this time changed his course for Octowser. Octowser countered with a fire breath when Red got closer, slowing his flight. Red brushed it off with the Inkbrush, and painted Octowser before flying backwards to his feet.

"What was that for?" Octowser asked, angrily. "You know I'm immune to ink attacks!"

"Crap it." Red swore. He took to the air again, executing the same move as before, but this time, used the hammer when he got close to Octowser. He landed a clean Head Rattle, dizzying the Octokoopa. He followed up with an Inkstrike, but aimed the missile right towards him. The missile took off, catching Octowser and sending him into a tree.

"Octowser!" An Octoling yelled out. They stopped their fighting to help their leader. "Are you all right, my lord?"

"Rah!" Octowser snarled, easing to his feet. "Maybe I was a _bit_ careless. I didn't think such puny Inklings were capable of fighting off us powerful Octarians." He vilely glanced towards the unconscious Erick. "Unfortunately, here's one who won't fight this off!" He aimed a Killer Wail towards Erick.

"No!" Red rushed in front the Killer Wail to take for Erick.

"RED!" Aimee screeched. "YOU'LL DIE!"

'Oh, CRAP!' Red realized to himself. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the painful demise that awaited him, before opening his eyes to realize Aimee activated her Bubbler to save the both of them.

"You okay?" She checked with Red.

"I am now!" Red answered.

"Marvelous, MARVELOUS!" Octowser applauded. "What a show, what a show! Unfortunately for you folks, we have a Diamond Star to collect from the castle! You fools will be eating our dust!" He gave them a look before plunging into the pipe to Hooktail Castle. "The next time you fools see us, it'll be too late!" He plunged into the pipe.

"Well, unfortunately for him, we already have the Diamond Star!" Red laughed.

Everyone else laughed at Octowser's stupidity. This awakened Erick. "Where are we… what happened? All I remember was a big fist knocking me in the face."

"It's a long story, Erick. I'll tell you on the way to the Thousand-Year Door."

As the group descended into the pipe, an X-Naut with a recording device poked his head out from a bush. "So these Inklings are after the Crystal Stars, eh? And those Octolings are their enemies who are seeking for the same thing? Sir Grodus will want to hear about this."

* * *

The group entered the door's room. "Professor! Professor Frankly! Goombella! We got it!"

Goombella ran up to them. "Red! Did you get the Diamond Star?"

"Got it right here!" He pulled it out for them to see.

"Wow, it's more shiny than I imagined!" Erick stared into it. Robbie pulled Erick back, as his distorted reflection frightened Paul.

"Splendid!" Frankly announced. "Well, you know the drill. Hop onto the pedestal with the map, lad."

Red hopped onto the pedestal as the professor said. The lights began to illuminate again, revealing the pattern the group had seen earlier. This time, the Diamond Star filled in one of the places in the illuminated floor. The map shone bright, before revealing the location of the Emerald Star over an area with a large tree. Red showed the map to the group, "This is where we're headed next, folks! Where is this, Professor?"

"Let's see, that would be the Great Boggly Tree, home of the Punies! The pipe to get there is somewhere in the sewers."

"All right!" Red ordered. "Spread out and find that warp pipe!"

"Just a second, Red." Frankly spoke up.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I noticed the hammer you have there. Goombella was just telling me how she has something to power that thing up!"

Goombella stepped forward. "Here! It's a Power Smash badge! Hammer strikes will be more powerful now."

"Thanks, Goombella!" Red accepted the badge.

"You remind me a lot of Mario, Red."

Red paused and turned around. "What was that?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Go find that pipe."

"No, really. I'd like to know."

"Fine. When I had just started working with Professor Frankly, The X-Nauts were around. Lord Crump wanted to get info about the Crystal Stars. Mario saved me, like you did. We went on the adventure to find all of the Crystal Stars, like you and your friends and we did save the world from the X-Nauts. We returned the Crystal Stars to their locations and life was good. But when Mario left Rogueport, things started getting out of hand. Crime went up in Rogueport, Petalburg and Glitzville expanded to metropolises, the Crystal Stars locations were changing rapidly and there were talks of X-Naut reunification. When your friends saved Inkopolis, Professor Frankly and I made plans with Spyke to get you guys to come here. Mario was like a savior to us. And you are like Mario, meaning you may be our savior."

There was a break of silence. Red sighed. "Wow. Guess I've got big shoes to fill then."

Goombella responded, "Oh, yeah. Very much."

"To tell you the truth, this has simply motivated me more to find the Crystal Stars. Thanks, Goombella. I won't ever forget this." Red turned to leave, "but why can't you lead us to all the Crystal Stars?"

"I told you, I – the Professor and I aren't even certain about the locations. That's why we still have to put the map on the pedestal and stuff."

"Oh." Red simply answered. "Well, I'd better go find that pipe. See you guys when we get back."

"Good luck, Red Yoshi!" Goombella cried out.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it."

* * *

The X-Nauts wandered around their secret base, fulfilling what ever tasks their tyrannous leader Sir Grodus ordered. An X-Naut entered Sir Grodus' room. "You wanted to see me, sir?" The X-Naut bravely answered.

"Ah, yes. Any update on those prisoners we reeled in earlier this morning?"

"I believe Lord Crump was to transfer them to their cell, sir."

"Well, do check on him, I'd hate for him to screw it up."

"Yes, O exalted Sir Grodus." He saluted by crossing his arms over his body, forming an X.

* * *

"All right! Get in, you filthy reporters. Have fun rotting! Buh-huh-huh! Better hope Sir Grodus calls on you! And with that...POW! I'm gone!"

The two girls stood up. "You crazy moron! When I get out of here, I'm gonna call my lawyer!"

"Calm down, Callie." Marie mumbled. "You heard that we'll be in here for a long time."

"Yeah, I guess." Callie sat down. "Good thing we planted the map on Goombella while we could."

"Yep." Marie agreed. "It's a pity we couldn't get Roger's band to perform on the show before we got kidnapped, though."

"Right." Callie stood up. "Well, we've got time to kill, how's about we look around?"

The girls wondered around for some time until stumbling upon a computer. "Hello there!" It spoke.

"MARIE!" Callie jumped. "That thing talks!"

"My name is TEC-XXX. You may call me TEC. I am this lab's main computer. I am the descendent of TEC-XX, a computer designed to be perfect by Sir Grodus." TEC spoke.

"I'm Callie, and this is Marie." Callie introduced.

"Yes, yes. I know all about you. The Squid Sisters, Inkopolis' most popular duo. I am quite a fan, as you Inklings would say. But let's cut to the chase, correct? I will fulfill your every wish while you remain in custody here."

"Really?" Marie asked. "Why?"

"I am programmed to be perfect, like TEC-XX. But I lack emotions, and I think that is what makes up perfection. Have we a deal?"

"Uhh…. okay?" Callie asked, glancing at Marie.

"Okay. Sure." Marie responded. "Now let us out."

"Unfortunately, I am only a computer, and cannot open locks and doors and etcetera in this base. I can allow you to contact someone outside of here, though."

"Uh, okay." Marie answered. "Give us a moment."

"RED!" Callie spoke up, "Let's text Red!"

"Sounds good." Marie agreed. "Okay TEC, I am going to input the number I want you to contact." She typed it in. "Say this: To Red, this is Callie and Marie. We've been captured by the X-Nauts and are being held here. We are safe, but they are looking for the map Goombella may or may not have given you. It turns out they're also after the Crystal Stars. Be on your guard, even though they do not know you have the map. – Callie and Marie."

"The message has been sent." TEC answered. Suddenly, the door burst open. An X-Naut emerged.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' IN HERE?" He yelled. "Actually, this is convenient, as Sir Grodus sent me to look for you. Come on, MOVE IT!"

Callie and Marie were lead out of the room. TEC did not give away their conversation. The X-Naut gave TEC a look. "I swear TEC, you get more and more suspicious every time I see you." He walked out.

"Good luck, Squid Sisters. May Sir Grodus have mercy on you." TEC quietly said.

* * *

The X-Naut brought them into Grodus' room, in which he was having a fit. Tossing stuff and X-Nauts everywhere. "Sir Grodus, here are the prisoners."

"Thank you very much, X-Naut." Grodus spoke fast. The Squid Sisters glanced around the room, to see some odd characters. Lord Crump, some more X-Nauts and some weird looking ghosts with hats all stood in the room, looking at Grodus' large screen. "Let's get something straight. I know you two **don't** have the map, because you planted it on some Goomba-La or something, **I DON'T CARE**! But what I want to know is why **my X-Naut** sent me a video of a fight. This guy mentions already having a Crystal Star and going back to the Thousand-Year Door to find the next star, meaning they have the map. But just tell me, **tell me** Squid Sisters," He moved to a picture, **"WHO THE HECK IS THIS!?"**

Callie was ready to yell the name of who it was, but Marie smacked her hand onto her mouth to shut her up. "We have no idea who that is, Sir Grodus!" She casually answered.

" **YOU LIARS!"** Grodus blared. "I know you know who this is. Crump has seen him before, but was **too stupid** to get his name. So tell me, **WHO THE HECK IS THIS!?"**

"That is not true!" Crump blurted out. Grodus expected a name. "I meant the stupid part."

"We honestly have no clue…!" Marie began to blush under pressure.

"You know, I'd be open to discussing your release if you told us the name…"

" **RED! RED YOSHI!"** Callie finally blurted out. **"INKOPOLIS LEGEND! TWO-TIME INK CUP CHAMPION!"** Marie sighed.

"On the other hand, since we now know, we will keep you here bit longer, thank you. X-Nauts, take them to their cell, please." Two X-Nauts escorted them out.

"Crump, I have a task for you."

"Anything, Sir Grodus."

"If this 'Red Yoshi' is indeed looking for the Crystal Stars, the map will most definitely lead him to Boggly Woods. Go there, evacuate as quick as possible. This cannot fail."

"Uh…yeah! Sure thing. It's just…"

"Sigh. What is it now, Crump?"

"It's just that he kinda kicked our butts before."

"Yes, but this time, surprise is on our side. Go now!"

"Yeah, YEAH! Won't fail you, boss. And with that...POW! I'm gone!" And with that, Crump was, well, gone.

"Not sure if sending Crump alone was a good idea. Shadow Sirens! Step forward!" Grodus ordered. The shifty gals teleported over.

"Mmmwee hee hee hee! What is it, Sir Grodus?" The one with the blue hat inquired.

"This Red Yoshi has the map. The Squid Sisters handed it to some Goomba who has since passed it onto him. They have the first Crystal Star, thanks to the map."

"I don't see a problem, Sir Grodus, We can simply just steal the map back!"

"Yes, that is what I'd like you to do. That map is a key factor in out plan. At all costs, GET THAT MAP. My troops will inform on everything you need to know on this Red Yoshi and his team. Beldam, do not fail me this time."

"I will not fail you, sire. Marilyn! Vivian! Let's go get us a map!" The Shadow Sirens were gone like that.

"Glad that's through with!" Grodus sighed.

"Sir! You have a call on the line!" An X-Naut reported.

"Well, patch it through." Grodus ordered. A picture flickered to life. "Ah, yes. Crystallpher III, the Third Crystal King. What is it?"

"Hail, Sir Grodus. I come to you with a request." The Crystal King responded.

"Ah, yes! Finally going to cooperate, hmm?"

"We request that we may keep possession of the Crystal Star. It is our one request. It brings my people so much light in this time of darkness and poverty. Please hear me out-"

"I understand. You're too selfish to hand it over to me. I get it. You know Crystallpher, I could send my X-Nauts to claim the crown of the tyrannous Crystallpher II, the Second Crystal King and bring it to me. After I had obtained the treasure from the door, your people would be the first I kill off for your inability to cooperate."

"Sir Grodus, please understand. You have been much help to my people. I will try to find a way for us to work it out."

"I will give you until the enemy recovers the Emerald Star. Then we will talk again."

"Yes, Sir Grodus. And do not worry, sir. We have a man on the inside of those Inklings. He is very loyal to our cause. He is the heir to my throne. I will let him work this out. Hail, Sir Grodus, until we speak again." The Crystal King hung up.

"I hope we see eye-to-eye, Crystallpher. I would hate to kill you like I did your father."


	21. Chapter II: The Boggly Woods

**Chapter II**

 ** _Stars, Trees and X-Nauts_  
**

"Let's go find us a pipe!" Erick sang, as he skipped along.

"Hey, guys?" Gyanna poked her head out. "Was that gate to that door always there?"

"No, it wasn't." Red ran up to the group. "Sorry, was just talking to Goombel-" Red's phone strangely began to vibrate. "Wow, got a message. From The Squid Sisters!"

"They're probably mad we didn't play on their show." Robbie shook his head.

"No, it's not that at all," Red said as he began to read, "To Red, this is Callie and Marie. We've been captured by the X-Nauts and are being held here. We are safe, but they are looking for the map Goombella may or may not have given you. It turns out they're also after the Crystal Stars. Be on your guard, even though they do not know you have the map. From Callie and Marie."

"Great. The X-Nauts know we're after the Crystal Stars know we have a Crystal Star." Paul complained.

"Don't be such a downer, Paul!" Aimee suggested.

"Well, we need to move even quicker. We may be one step behind as to ahead now!" Red informed. "First, we must take out this gate. Any ideas?"

"Red, I'd say it's hammer time!" Aimee nudged Red.

"Okay! Hammer time, it is!" Red wound up a Power Smash and let it loose. WHAM! The gate split open. "Let's move, team."

The group walked through the doorway leading to another room. There was a small insect-like creature in the corner. "What is that?" Gyanna asked.

Paul pulled out the book. "That's not an enemy! That's a Puni, a citizen of the Boggly Woods. He's harmless."

"Hey, little guy!" Erick greeted.

"Who is-EEEEEEEEEEEK!" The Puni got scared out of his wits. "Who-who are you? What do you want?"

"Lemme try." Red suggested to Erick. "Hi! I'm Red. Red Yoshi. We're looking for the way to the Boggly Woods, or more specifically, the Great Tree."

"You know about the Great Tree?" The Puni asked. He hesitated. "OH NO! You're X-Nauts, and you're going to destroy our tree! Please don't hurt me!"

"Destroy the Great Tree? Why would we do that?" Red asked. "We're no X-Nauts, we're Inklings!"

"Inklings! Thank the heavens! You're like Abbie, then!"

"Who's Abbie?" Red asked. He turned to see an Inkling emerge. Strangely, she wore the outfit Octolings typically wore. She had long, blue hair.

"Abbie, meet Red Yoshi and his friends!" The Puni instructed.

"Finally, some help! I'm Abbie. Nice to meet you."

Red smiled "Now what's a pretty ting like you doing running around down here?" Red kissed her hand, causing her to blush. Aimee saw this, and began to pout.

"This is my friend, Punio. We're down here looking for outside help. His tree was taken over by the X-Nauts and the Punies' moral enemies, the Jabbies. We need your help."

"Well, you're in luck, sweetness! We're headed there right now." Red said, still grasping her hand.

"Great!" Abbie said. "I'll lead the way. C'mon Punio! We can finally save the tree!"

* * *

The group emerged from the pipe into the Boggly Woods. "Wow!" Aimee said, amazed. "These trees are huge!"

"They only get bigger!" Abbie assured.

"Don't worry, the Great Tree is only a little bit farther up the road. The Elder and our friends are waiting for us." Punio led the way. The group walked through the mysterious forest. Strangely, it was both dark and bright at the same time.

"HEY!" Paul pointed out, "Who are they?" He pointed up the road at some weird ghost with hats.

"Punio, do you now those guys?" Robbie asked.

"Can't say I do." Punio admitted.

"Maybe they're lost!' Erick thought. "We can give them directions."

* * *

Meanwhile, the ghosts had begun their conversation. "Mmmwee hee hee hee! Let's get to work, my lovelies!" the one with the blue hat said. "Vivian! Do you know what we must do?"

"Yep!" The one with the pink hat spoke up. "One, find the Red Yoshi and two, steal the map from him and his friends! We can probably just 'throw out' the Red Yoshi and his friends when we're done with them, right Beldam?"

"Well, we may have to let Sir Grodus decide that one, but you got our goals right." Beldam answered. "If Sir Grodus is right, the Red Yoshi and his friends should be coming this way shortly. We must ambush them and take the map!"

"Excuse me, guys." Erick walked up to them, "Are you guys lost? Because me and my friends know the way back to Rogueport."

"WE'RE NOT GUYS!" Beldam responded. "We happen to be all-female. Except we're not too sure about Vivian over there. WE ARE THE SHADOW SIRENS! We need no help! Now scram, you freak!"

"Of all the…" Erick angrily growled as he walked back to Red, "Hey Fred?"

"Yeah, Erick?"

"Those Shadow Siren-things don't want any directions."

"Is that so? C'mon guys. Let's ask them again."

* * *

"What are you fumbling with over there, Vivian?" Beldam asked.

"Oh, this?" Vivian pulled out a necklace. "I found it near the tree a while back. Isn't it pretty? I just had to pick it up!"

"Vivian! We're thieves, not scavengers! We only steal, not 'pick up!'" Beldam sighed. "But enough with that. Bring out the picture of that Red Yoshi already."

"What picture?" Vivian was scared to answer. "You said it was too important for an unknown like me to handle, so you took it!"

"Don't be trying to trick me, Vivian! I told you to take it before we left. You little punk! Trying to blame me for something you probably screwed up!"

"But-but-but!" Vivian stammered.

"Excuse me." Red walked up to the Shadow Sirens. "My friend here just offered you folks directions. If you don't need them, that's fine. Just tell us where you folks are headed, because my Puni friend here is a little on edge, due to all the recent X-Naut sightings in this forest."

"None of your business freak." Beldam responded.

"GUH! GUH!" the one with the yellow hat spoke up.

"What is it? Marilyn, I wish you could actually talk instead of that stupid "guh" thing you do, you big oaf." Beldam complained.

"Think you're friend's trying to tell you something, miss." Red assumed.

"I'll handle the translating, you bum. Get lost!" Beldam ordered.

"Fine. C'mon gang, let's head to the Great Tree and find that Crystal Star." Red, Punio and the Inklings headed down the path.

"Buncha lousy travellers." Beldam told the sirens. "What did you think of them, Vivian?"

"Kind of odd." Vivian admitted, "But at least they were nice enough to show concern for us."

"Yeah, yeah, whateve-VIVIAN!" Beldam realized something, "That guy said they were looking for the Emerald Star!"

"Yeah," Vivian though, "Also kind of odd."

Beldam slapped Vivian right on the head. "YOU FOOLISH DITZ! If we had the sketch, we could figure out who that loony was who walked by, bust since you lost it, we can't! Gimme that necklace!"

"But, Beldam!"

"VIVIAN!"

"Yes, Beldam." Vivian sadly handed it over.

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand who's in charge here."

* * *

"Here we are! The Great Tree!" Punio announced. "Let me grab the door for you guys." He walked up to the door, "Hello? This is Punio! Open the door!" He turned to Abbie. "Was this door here before?"

"I don't think so. " Abbie recalled.

"Sorry, Kid. No one's allowed to enter this tree!" A voice blared.

"But why?" the distraught Punio asked.

"Lemme try." Abbie stepped up. "This is Abbie! Open the door!"

"Sorry, but we don't let Ink scum in here!" The voice answered.

"Ink scum?" Punio asked. "Who is this?"

"None of your business, kid. So get lost!" The voice silenced.

"Whao." Aimee stood amazed. "That was pretty rude." She turned to Red. "Looks like getting the Emerald Star will be pretty tricky."

"Yeah," Red agreed. He turned to Punio and Abbie. "Are there any secret entrances into the Great Tree?"

"In fact, I think there is one!" Punio recalled. "It's hidden by some invisible thing. If we could remove it, we may be able to get inside!"

"All right, team!" Red turned to the Inklings. "You know what to do! Spread out and find the invisible thing!"


	22. Chapter II: Madame Flurrie's Necklace

"Red!" Gyanna shouted out. "Found something!"

Red raced over. "That's a plain old rock, Gyanna"

"Sorry, thought is was something." She stood up. "AARGH! This is taking forever!"

Punio and Abbie ran over. "Any luck?"

"Nope." Red answered.

Punio jumped suddenly. "I've got it!"

"What have you got, Punio?" Abbie asked.

"Maybe Madame Flurrie's powers can help us. She lives in these woods and has been of much help to the Punies over time. According to the Elder, she is a wind spirit who can wield the wind. She lives in the back of the forest. I can take you guys there!"

"Yeah, let's go, Ma'an!" Robbie agreed.

"Hold your horses for a minute." Red spoke up. "There's no need for all of us to go. Some of us should stay back." He pointed. "Robbie, you stay here with Aimee, Gyanna and Erick. Punio, Paul Abbie and myself will go locate Madame Flurrie."

"Sounds like a plan." Robbie agreed. "Good luck."

* * *

The team advanced through the forest, beating out all sorts of new enemies. They finally arrived at Flurrie's house. "Here, let me talk to her." Punio suggested. "She's most familiar with me."

The group entered the house. It was quite cozy, decorated with all the basics. "Madame Flurrie!" Punio called out. No response. "Maybe she isn't here right now." Punio though.

"May might as well keep looking." Abbie suggested.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Punio agreed. "Madame Flurrie! It's Punio! Are you here? If you are, please say something!"

"Yes, Punio! I am in here! It's been forever since I've seen you!" Flurrie responded. "What do you need?"

"Well, we can't find the secret entrance to the Great Tree. It's been blocked off by some door, and everyone's inside the tree. Can you please help us?"

"I would love to help Punio, but I can't come out. It's sort of silly, but I never go out in public without my favourite necklace, and it has gone missing!" She said, urgently. "If you guys can find it, I would surely help you out."

"Come to think of it," Paul started, "I think I may know someone who may have it!" He turned to Red, 'Red, do you remember those Shadow Sirens you ran into earlier?"

"How could I forget?" Red answered.

"Erick told me he heard one of them mention a necklace!"

Red gave it some thought. "Well, who else in the Boggly Woods would wear one?"

"Punies don't wear necklaces!" Punio spoke up.

"And all of my jewelry is in the tree." Abbie answered.

"I bet you the Shadow Sirens have it!" Come on, let's go get it from them."

* * *

Back at the pipe, the Shadow Sirens were still arguing about the sketch.

"But Beldam! I never had it to begin with! I knew you had it!" Vivian testified.

"Silence, twit!" Beldam angrily responded. "We now know we have the sketch, so now we can tract this "Red Yoshi" down!" Beldam took out the sketch, and they all noticed something.

"Guh! GUH!" Marilyn yelled.

"You're right, Marilyn. Are we sure this is the right guy?"

"Well, he's the guy from the video!" Vivian added.

"But he looks too young! Surely no one would rest easy, knowing that this kid is supposed to find the Crystal Stars!" Beldam analyzed.

"I think we've seen him before, Beldam!" Vivian spoke up. "Wasn't he the guy who offered us directions?"

Beldam was shocked. "You're…. right! This is the same guy! Vivian! This is your fault! If you hadn't clouded my head with that stupid necklace, we would be sitting head-deep in Crystal Stars right now!"

"But how is it my fault?" Vivian complained. "You're just picking on me because you're not "sure" about me!"

"Silence, you nut-brain!" Beldam leaned into Vivian. "I'm honestly not sure about any of you!" She whispered. "Anyway, you will not get your necklace back for this act of stupidity!"

Vivian pouted. "Humph!"

Suddenly, the group ran up. "THERE THEY ARE!" Paul announced.

"You pitiful creatures!" Punio scolded. "Stealing Madame Flurrie's necklace!"

Beldam turned to Red. "Well, if isn't the Red Yoshi! You can't fool us twice! Even if you are all legendary and stuff like that Callie-girl told us, you must not be that smart, coming her to pick a fight with us! And do you want to know why? 'Cause we were waiting for YOU! Mmmwee hee hee! Now, face the wrath of the…"

"SHADOW BEAUTIES!" Vivian announced, enthusiastically.

"That's the worst name I've ever heard!" Paul yelled.

"VIVIAN! YOU NUMSKULL!" Beldam yelled. "It's the Shadow SIRENS, not beauties! You are breaking the record on stupidity today you fool! I see two beauties, even if one is a bit large! You on the other hand are PLUG-UGLY! You useless excuse for a shadow!"

"Gosh, I'm sorry sis!" Vivian apologized.

"Never mind! YOU! RED YOSHI!" Beldam pointed, "Prepare for pain!"

The Shadow Sirens charged forward, only to be dodged by everyone.

"Paul! Talk to me!" Red ordered.

Paul got out of the way. "They are all shadows. They all use elements: fire, thunder and ice. They are all susceptible to ink, and a well-timed shot may be able to defeat one instantly. Also, the large one has been known to exhibit marvelous feats of strength." Just as Paul said this, Marilyn flattened him with a tackle.

"I get it. Take 'em out with physical or inky attacks." Red summarized. "That's good, 'cause I've been needing to drop the hammer on one of these fools!" Red leapt into the air to charge strength for a Power Smash, aimed at Vivian. He brought it down hard into the ground, resulting in a large amount of dirt being released and forming a crater. Red got up from the attack, which physically drained him. Suddenly, Vivian phased back in, physically untouched.

"That was cute! " Vivian giggled. "Let's see you deal with this!" She executed her Infatuate move, rendering Red confused. She then delivered a powerful Fiery Jinx, taking him down. "Beldam! Sis! I got him, I got him!"

"SILENCE, YOU PLUG-UGLY DITZ!" Beldam answered, "I'm trying to do away with the rolling one!" She unleashed a Blizzard attack on Paul, who brushed it off with his roller. He disappeared into his ink. "Hiding, eh?" Beldam observed. "I can do that to!" She vanished.

"Luckily, I remember where you are!" Paul jumped up and splashed ink everywhere, covering Beldam in ink and revealing her location.

"You twisted little tactician!" She yelled before summoning another Blizzard, before Paul ran her over with his roller. The impact sent Beldam flying. Meanwhile, Marilyn was attempting to deal with Abbie.

Abbie pulled out her InkSword Type A. "Say hello to my little friend!" Marilyn popped up to ambush her, but with a swift backhand slash, Abbie sent the eldest Shadow Siren flying backwards. "Where's Red?" Abbie asked.

"I saw the red-hatted one battling him!" Punio advised.

"SIS!" Vivian dashed up to check on her sisters.

"THERE!" Paul pointed. Abbie flew into the air, and fished Vivian off with a powerful sword dash.

"That's it! We've won!" Paul sighed, after a long battle.

Abbie dashed up to Red. "You okay?" She helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, I've had worse." Red tried to regain his balance. "Did we win?"

"We still have the map, no?" Punio asked.

"Yeah, I guess we won!" Red scratched his head.

"ACK!" The defeated Beldam blurted out. "Maybe we were a touch overconfident. Marilyn! Vivian pulled your own weight next time!"

"But Sis!" Vivian spoke up. "I did knock out the Red Yoshi! If you'd paid more attention to me, we'd have the map!"

"Yeah, don't remind me." Red agreed, rubbing his head.

"SILENCE, YOU WEAKLING!" Beldam yelled. "You disgrace to the Shadow Sisters. Prepare for a royal punishment when we get back!" They fled the scene.

"Hey, they dropped the necklace!" Punio grabbed it. "Let's go give this to Madame Flurrie!"

* * *

"Madame Flurrie! We got your necklace back!"

"Excellent! Thank you, Punio and friends! " She ran to the door to accept her necklace. "Look away, all of you! I know it sounds silly, but I don't want any of you seeing me when I'm not at my finest!" Red motioned for everyone to turn around. Paul rolled his eyes. The lights turned off as a recording turned on.

"Presenting… the most popular wind spirit… MADAME FLURRIE!" She strolled out to thank the group for finding the necklace.

" **HOLY BLEEPING CRAP!"** Paul leapt backwards in surprise. "Lady! For the Great Zapfish's sake, PUT ON A SHIRT!"

"Put a cork in it, Paul!" Red motioned. "Sorry about my friend. He's a bit… out of it."

"You must be the Red Yoshi!" Flurrie concluded, strolling up to him. "I've heard so many great things about you! "

"Well, thanks!" Red thanked.

"Two-time Champion of the Ink Cup, correct?" She inquired.

"Yeah, that's me!" Red answered, sheepishly.

"Well, it's an honor to finally meet you. I would "thank" you like I did Mario, but I know you're dating. SO the least I can do is accompany you on your quest for the Emerald Star."

"You mean you'll help us, Madame Flurrie?" Punio asked, full of hope.

"Of course I'll help you folks out! You solved my little necklace conundrum, no?" Flurrie reminded.

"Well, it's great to have you along for the ride." Red thanked. "Just remember to buckle up, 'cause it's gonna get bumpy!"


	23. Chapter II: The Great Tree

Robbie and the gang sat outside the gang, waiting for Red and the party to return. "I wonder what's taking them so long."

"Maybe those Shadow dudes kidnapped them!" Erick suggested. "Didn't get a very ice vibe from them."

"Oh, my poor Red!" Aimee worried. "We've got to go find them!"

"No." Robbie refused.

"But, Robbie!"

"I've obeyed Red's orders ever since he arrived in Inkopolis. I won't disobey him now, Ma'an."

"Well, you won't have to!" Red shouted as he and the party strolled up to the tree.

"RED!" Aimee gave him a big hug. "Are you okay? Did those Shadow bums to anything to you?"

"Well," Red was embarrassed to tell, "One of them dodged my big Power Smash, and kinda sorta kissed me."

"WHAT!?" Aimee roared, angrily.

"It confused me, and by the time I snapped out, she'd put some fire-curse on me and knocked me out."

"Did they take the map?" Gyanna asked.

"Nope. Still got it right here." Red pulled it out. "Anyway, Madame Flurrie has agreed to help us locate the Emerald Star." He turned to Flurrie, "Which reminds me; we should start looking for that secret entrance."

"Lead the way, Red!" He hopped up to a large root of the tree. "Punio, is this where you remembered the secret entrance to be?"

"Yeah! It was somewhere up here. Madame Flurrie, could you try blowing this part of the tree?"

"I can try, Punio." She began to blow, and sure enough, there was a large paper covering the secret entrance. "There it is!"

"It's all your now, Punio." Red motioned towards the entrance.

"Right!" Punio affirmed. "Here I go!" He jumped into the hole, and disappeared. A moment later, the door opened. "The door's open! C'mon in, guys!" Red and his friends marveled at the sheer size of the tree's interior.

"It's huge!" Red said in awe.

"We could fit half of Inkopolis here!" Paul joked.

"Hey, guys!" Punio yelled. "You can come out now!" Strangely, no Punies arrived to greet them. "That's odd. Usually everyone is right here!" Punio explained to Red and the group. "Guys! It's Punio! You can come out now!"

The door swung open. Two X-Nauts walked out on patrol. "HEY!" The one X-Naut pointed. "Isn't that the Red Yoshi and his gang?"

"Yah!" The second answered, "That is!"

"Holy crap! Look at the size of that group! There must be ten of them!" The first said, again.

"Nope, nine actually." The second counted.

"Just nine?" The first asked. "We can take 'em."

"You moron!" The second said. "Lord Crump told us to report back to him immediately if we spotted them!"

"You mean Lord GRUMP?" The first mocked. "I can't believe Grodus put that loony in charge of us."

"Whatever, we can't argue with Grodus." The second answered.

"HEY!" Erick yelled out.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" the X-Nauts asked in unison.

"Are you guys gonna talk or FIGHT?" Erick taunted, as he readied a boxing stance.

"Uhh…" The first paused.

"What're we gonna do?" The second asked.

"Let's run!" The first suggested.

"Good idea." The second answered. "One… Two…" WHAM! Erick sent the X-Nauts flying out the door, which locked when they flew through.

"And that's how it's done!" Erick announced. Everyone applauded.

"That was incredible!" Punio said in awe.

"That power… how marvelous! _" Flurrie celebrated.

"Yep, Erick's great." Red agreed. "Anyway, let's find these Punies."

"I still wonder where they all went." Punio walked up to the large fixtures near the wall. "Hey, Who's that?" He ran over to the statues. "Finally, someone shows up! It's okay, Abbie and I found us some outside help." The Puni joined Punio by the group.

"Wow, Punio! You really cleaned up! But are you sure they won't eat us?"

"Us?" Punio asked. "What do you mean us?" Punio turned around see all sorts of Punies hiding. "What are you guys hiding from? You can all come out!"

The Punies began to whisper, mainly about the Inklings' size as they proceeded out. "Don't worry, guys! This is Red Yoshi and a few of his friends. You guys catch a glimpse of those last samples? Red and his friends will pound everything that comes their way."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Erick agreed, passionately. "Hi Punies, I'm Erick, one of Red's friends. Yah…" Erick stepped back. He leaned into Punio, "Keep talking."

"WAIT A SECOND!" A fat Puni walked out from behind the statue. "How can we trust this Red Yoshi and his friends? How do we know they're not X-Nauts?"

"Puniper! What are you saying?" Punio scolded. "Red and his friends can help us take back the tree!"

"Listen to yourself, you big-boy!" Puniper mocked, "You're trying to sound all important and stuff!"

"I think the correct word is 'revolutionary.'" Paul interjected.

"Paul." Red gave a 'not now' look.

"Puniper, where is everyone?" Punio asked.

"All captured! The Elder, most of the Punies, your sister!"

"PETUNI! Petuni got captured, too?"

"Afraid so. All because no one would tell the location of the crystal thing. Also, the Jabbies are working with the X-Nauts, too! They're gonna drive us out of our tree! We'll be finished!"

"Don't say that that! We can work with Red and his friends to take the tree back!" Punio turned to the rest of the Punies. "Come on! Let's go!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Puniper declared. "You'll have to bring us more that these tall… people to convince me! If you can free all of the Punies, then I'll join you!"

"We accept your task, Puniper." Red answered stepping forward. "C'mon, Punio. Let's go free the Punies!"

"Thanks, Red!" Punio turned to the rest of the Punies. "We'll be back with the rest of the Punies!"

* * *

The team moved quickly through the tree, encountering both old and new enemies, defeating them with ease. Travelling through this piped had proved to be disorienting, resulting in the team having to take multiple breaks, due to Paul and Robbie's spinning heads. They travelled up a pipe to a room with some cages.

"MY ROOM!" Abbie realized. "They've changed it into a prison! Those monsters! All my furniture! All my stuff! They will pay."

"Elder?" Punio said as he ran up to the red cage.

"Punio!" The old grandma-ish Elder realized. "You look well."

"Don't worry, Elder! We're gonna break you out of here... Somehow."

"Thank you, Punio. But I think you should rescue the others first." The Elder told him.

"Where are they?" Punio asked.

"Brother?" A voice cried out from nearby.

"Petuni?" Punio ran up to the other cage. "Thank goodness you're all right!"

"It's good to see you, big bro!" Petuni spoke. "But you can't get us out until you fine the key!"

"Right." Punio turned the Red. "We need to find the keys to these cells."

"Right-o!" Red nodded. "Let's go find them!"

"Hey!' Aimee wondered over to the right side of the room. "What's back here?"

"Aimee!" Red ran over, "What are you-oh." Red and the group found themselves in a storeroom, similar to the one in Hooktail's Castle.

"My stuff!" Abbie ran up to some boxes. "Thank goodness it's safe."

Gyanna rushed up to an injured X-Naut. "It's okay, he's knocked out."

"Who could have done this?" Red asked himself. Suddenly, he spotted a face he had not seen in a while. "Ms. Mowz!"

"Why hello, darlings! Red!" She looked behind him. "I must say, your group gets even bigger and bigger every time we meet!" She turned back to Red. "How has your badge-hunting been? I see you've gotten stronger, meaning you can feel free to equip some more badges, darling?"

"Actually, we're here looking for the Emerald Star. Do you know where we can find it?" Red inquired.

"Ah, that dull thing. Near the bottom of the tree. But you'll have to beat the X-Nauts there. Anyway, I see your hammer has gotten stronger! A Power Smash, yes this is a useful badge. Here, I'll give you another- The Happy Flower. This one's quite useful. It allows you to regenerate your energy faster, meaning you can use your badge attacks more often." She pinned it onto him. "Well, I must bid you and your friends farewell." Ms. Mowz hopped to the window. "Until we meet again!"

"Goodbye, Ms. Mowz! Hope to see you again soon!" Red waved. He turned to the team. "Nice person, that Ms. Mowz!"

"Even if she is an international thief!" Aimee sarcastically laughed. Red gave that 'don't even think about it' look. She casually picked up the key to the Puni Elder's cage. "C'mon, let's go let the Elder out." The group proceeded to her cage. They turned the key into the lock, springing her out.

"Punio!" The Elder realized. "What're you doing in here?"

"We're breaking you out, Elder!" Punio led the way out of the cage "come on!"

"FOOLISH CHILD!" The Elder grew large as she yelled at Punio. "Look at you! Abandoning your sister for old me! That's shameful!"

"What are you talking about, Elder? We're going to save you, and then the rest of the Punies!"

"YOU LITTLE KNOW-IT-ALL!" The Elder grew big again.

"If only that power could be used for good…" Erick rolled his eyes.

"Let me tell you something…" The Elder began her three-hour speech. "And that's why you need to listen more to what I say!" Everyone was asleep, except for Punio.

"Yes, Elder!" Punio agreed.

"Good! Now, what were you doing here again?"

"We came to break you out!" Punio said for the eleventh time.

"Oh, is that so? Well, let me get out of this here cage then!" The Elder headed to the first floor to greet the remaining Punies.

"Okay!" Punio said to himself, "Come on, guys! Wake up already!"

"Rah… That was a CHEAP SHOT!" Paul mumbled as he woke up. "Sorry. In my dream, I just got shot in Turf Wars. Heh."


	24. Chapter II: Trapped!

The group returned to the first floor, following the Elder. They arrived to see her greeting the free Punies. In front of them stood the arrogant Puniper.

"I told you, Puniper!" Punio said, happily. "I told I could do it!"

"Humph! That still doesn't I'll accept you as our leader." He denied. "And I still don't trust your Red friends or whatever he is." Puniper huffed. "For starters, you haven't even freed the other Punies yet, and I won't help at all until you do."

"You stubborn MULE!" Were exactly the words the Elder yelled as she grew to a large size.

"Heeeeeere we go!" Paul whispered to Red.

"How dare you talk like that at a time like this!" The Elder continued. "Do you not know what is happening? Look at us! We could lose the entire TREE if we don't do something!"

"But-but!" Puniper stammered.

"I will hear none of your complaints, Puniper!" the Elder scolded. "You will help Punio and his friend, … I'm sorry, what was your name again? Blue Koopa or something?"

"Elder, his name is the Red Yoshi!" Punio tried to explain.

"Okay, I've got it. Everyone!" She turned to the Punies, "Give Punio, DEAD Yoshi and Dead Yoshi's friends a hand!"

"Yes, Elder." Puniper accepted.

"C'mon, Punies!" Erick yelled. "Follow me!" Everyone began to follow Erick, except for Punio and Red.

"But seriously, Punio. Your friend needs a better name!" The Elder rambled. "Dead Yoshi isn't the most heroic name."

"But, Elder! His name is…" Punio started before Red leaned in.

"Let's just go with that. It's better than Blue Koopa." Red whispered.

"Whatever you say, Elder!" Punio turned to Red. "C'mon, Dead! Let's go take back the tree!" He joked.

"Sure thing, PUNY-o!" Red joked back.

Line

"You like that thing the Elder gave you?" Punio asked Red. "It's the Puni Orb! Now we'll able to travel all of the ancient Puni pipes."

"It's nice." Red answered. "How will we save all of the Punies, though? The Elder says we'll need all of their help to get the Emerald Star, and we haven't even found a key yet!"

"Well, all of that will come in time, according to the Elder." Punio told. "Let's just find the group. Red and Punio both ran up to the group. They were standing in front of a scale.

"Hey, Red!" Robbie pointed. "Try putting the Puni Orb here!" Red walked over to the scale and placed the orb. Suddenly, a pipe arose from the ground.

"There it is!" Red pointed. "Down the pipe, everyone!" Everyone slid down the pipe into the next room.

"HEY!" An X-Naut shouted as he charged for the group. Red knocked him out with a hammer whack.

"Look at this!" Flurrie pointed out. "He was guarding the control panel for the door!"

"They won't need this anymore!" Red drove his hammer into it, causing the door to open. "Let's keep moving," Red motioned, "We gotta find that key!" They travelled deeper and deeper into the tree, fending off more beasts that call the Great Tree home. They soon reached an area that had an interesting-looking creature present near the pipe. It flew into an opening in the wall.

"What's that?" Aimee asked.

"That's a Jabbi." Abbie pointed. "Mortal enemies of the Punies."

"They must he helping the X-Nauts take over the tree!" Puniper declared.

"Well, we won't deal with them now." Red ordered. "Let's keep looking around." They reached another area. Flurrie blew away a fake wall, which lead to a room. There were two Punies inside.

"Hello there! Welcome to Pungent's shop!" A mustached Puni greeted. Another Puni with a cap sat in the corner.

"Jabble!" Punio ran up to a smaller Jabbi. "What are doing hiding back here?"

"He must be hiding from the other Jabbies!" Gyanna reasoned. "Maybe we should bring him along."

"I happen to agree with Gyanna, Red!" Flurrie agreed. "C'mon, little guy! You'll be safe with us!" Jabble hopped down to join the group.

"Hope this isn't a mistake, Red." Robbie whispered.

"Yeah, me too." Red whispered. "All right, let's get moving again!" Red led them to the room they saw the Jabbi enter earlier. The room was filled with Jabbies!

"Everyone! Attack them!" Punio ordered. The Punies and the Jabbies began to fight!

"Let's give them a hand!" Aimee charged forward, along with the rest of the group.

"Well done! Bravo!" Erick stood there, clapping his hands! "Oh, we're FIGHTING! Not giving them a hand! Sorry." He rushed up, "I've got to stop talking to myself."

Line

"There we go! We defeated all of the Jabbies!" Puniper cheered. "Let's go take out the hive!" The Punies ran in, and leveled it revealing a door. They entered the room, which contained Puni statues, similar to the ones on Professor Frankly's shelves. There was also a chest.

"Wonder what's inside?" Robbie asked, opening it. "Is this the key to the cage?"

"It definitely is!" Red answered. "Let's go free the Punies!" They dashed up to the top of the tree.

"Punio!" Petuni called out. "Did you get the key?"

"Yep! Red and his friends got it." Punio motioned. Red opened the cage, releasing the countless amount of Punies.

"Thanks for rescuing us, Punio!" Petuni thanked.

"Don't thank me, thank Red and his friends! We couldn't have done it without them!"

"Aw, it was nothing." Red convinced. "But with all these Punies, maybe we can find the Emerald Star now!"

"Yeah!" Punio agreed. "Let's go!"

Line

They travelled back to the Jabbi hive to further explore the level. "Hey, Red?" Gyanna asked, "Did we go over there yet?" She pointed across a wavy bridge.

"Nope, and I think that's where we're headed next!" Red agreed. He turned around. "All right, group! Be on your guard, we don't know what to expect here!" Red lead the army into the room, which contained another Jabbi hive. This time, a 100-Jabbi squad assembled.

"Red, we'd better be careful there's more of them this time." Abbie pointed out.

"Yeah." Red considered, "But hell with it!" He motioned to the hive, "PUNIES, ATTACK!" The groups met in the middle, before battles began.

"Let's give them a hand!" Aimee suggested, leading the rush to help the Punies, "And Erick? HELP this time." she reminded him after he clapped during the first battle.

"Oh, what a powerful force those Punies are to be reckoned with!" Flurrie complimented, as she began to blow some of the Jabbies away.

"We've got 'em on the ropes!" Red yelled! "One more push…" The Punies regrouped before leading a final assault on the remaining Jabbies, easily defeating them.

"Great work, team!" Punio thanked, "Let's take out the hive!" The Puni army rushed in, and after a few minutes, blew the hive to bits.

"Let's keep moving!" Red ordered. "We're almost there!" They travelled down a few more pipes to what looked to be the final room. "The Emerald Star should be somewhere here." He noticed a spot to place the Puni Orb. He placed it, until a strange rumbling sound occurred.

"What's that noise?" Punio asked. Suddenly, a huge cage flew down on top of the group!

"Aw, CRAP!" Erick angrily growled. "Trapped again!"

"Punio, is this a security measure?" Red asked.

"I sure hope so!" Punio responded.

"Oh, this ain't no security measure!" A voice yelled.

"Where did that voice come from?" Abbie asked.

"Show yourself!" Red ordered. "Who are you?"

"Buh! Buh huh huh huh! You should know me now, Red Yoshi!" Lord Crump strolled out with some X-Nauts.

"That's him, boss!" One of the X-Nauts pointed to Red. "That's the guy who punched us out at the entrance!"

"WHAT?" Erick yelled. "That wasn't Fred! That was me! Red couldn't throw a punch for his life!"

"Thank you, Erick." Red sarcastically thanked Erick.

"Anyway, you guys are gonna rot in here while me and my buddies here hunt down that Crystal Star! Buh huh huh huh!" Lord Crump laughed as he walked off.

After a few minutes, someone finally said something. "What're we gonna do?" Petuni asked.

"It's a shame we don't have Koops here, Ma'an." Robbie noted to Red.

"Yeah." Red agreed. "Unless… UNLESS! One of us can turn to paper like he could!" He turned to the rest of the Inklings. "Guys! Concentrate on becoming paper-thin! Like Koops did!" They all began to focus. Suddenly, Robbie turned paper-thin! "Robbie!" Red noticed. "You're doing it!"

"Yeah, I am, Ma'an!" Robbie walked out of the cage.

"Go find something to get us out of here!" Red ordered. Robbie nodded, as he dashed off.

Robbie warped through the pipe that had appeared after the X-Nauts had captured them. 'These pillars look familiar!' he though. 'The sun, the moon, the Puni and the star!' He hit the big button in the middle of the room. The ground shook. 'I know these pillars!" he remembered. He ran back to the top of the tree when he saw them, and sure enough, there they were. Robbie inputted the structures order into the statues on the top floor. The statues peeled away, leading to a narrow passage. He entered the room, which contained a large chest. Two blue shoes popped out of the chest. 'What can I do with these? Red's the jumper, so what use do I have for these?' he thought. Suddenly, the chest swallowed him up! "Oh, GREAT!" Robbie thought. "This can't be good."


	25. Chapter II: The Emerald Star

Robbie landed at the bottom of the chest. "How am I supposed to get out of here?" He talked to himself.

"Hi there!" A voice greeted.

"Hi, hello!" Robbie responded. "Who is speaking right now?"

The voice stepped forward. "I'm Toadette! You're not the Red Yoshi, but I'll take what I can get!" She told him. "I'm going to show you how to use the Super Boots!"

"So that's what these are!" Robbie glanced down to his feet to look at them.

"These boots will help you with breaking through panels in the ground!" She advised. "I'm going to teach you how to Spin-Jump, or Ground-Pound. What you want to do is jump, and then flip so you land all of your weight on the panel. Give it a try!" She suggested.

Robbie jumped, flipped and landed exactly how Toadette told him. "Think I got it, Ma'an!"

"Yep, you definitely do!" She agreed. "Since you know how to do this, I'm gonna let you out of the chest." She ran off. "Oh, and be sure to show Red how to do this stuff, too! Thanks!" Robbie snapped back into reality, and glanced at his feet again to see the Super Boots.

'Awesome!' he thought, before exiting the room. 'There's one of those panels!' he thought. HE executed a Spin-Jump just as Toadette had said. Sure enough, it worked! The room below contained a Charge badge, which Robbie pinned on immediately. 'Now I've got tow of these!' he happily thought. 'Time to go rescue Red and the Punies!'

* * *

"Robbie! You're back!" Red pointed out. Everyone cheered in excitement. "Nice kicks! Where did you get them?"

"From this chest," Robbie answered. He slid back into the cage. "They're actually for you! You can Ground-Pound with these now!"

"Sweet!" Red put them on. "All right, everyone! Clear the way!" He ordered. "So do I just Ground-Pound this panel here?"

"Yeah, that's right, Ma'an!" Robbie agreed. "But the correct term is Spin-Jump." Red jumped, flipped and pounded, breaking the panel open and freeing the prisoners!

"Awesome!" Punio cheered. "C'mon, everyone! We're busting out of here!"

"Where to next, Red?" Paul asked.

"There's a panel a bit farther back. I think if I Spin-Jump it, we'll be able to get to the pipe." Red theorized. The group headed to the panel, where Red shattered it, and the group was able to get to the next pipe. They then travelled across the next bridge.

"How much farther, Punio?" Aimee asked.

"Not much, I think." Punio answered. "Uh-oh! X-Nauts, straight ahead!"

"What do you say, Erick?" Red asked, "How's about we waste some X-NOTS?"

"You're speakin' my language, Red!" Erick leapt forward and smashed some X-Nauts, while Red tested his Spin-Jump on them. They quickly cleared the bridge, allowing the army to keep moving. Some Yux's lurked below, enemies that looked like large green X's. They fired a small ring of sound that could do some damage, as Erick learned the hard way. They were still able to defeat them and keep moving.

"How much further?" Gyanna asked. "This is taking pretty long."

"I hope it's not much further!" Flurrie added. They reached a large room with a pond.

"How are we supposed to cross this thing?" Puniper questioned.

"I guess Punies can't swim, either." Robbie observed. Red quickly analyzed the area. He noticed that there was a pipe leading below.

"Everyone, into that pipe!" Red suggested. They all plunged into the pipe, which lead to a room below. Red flew across the body of water to a switch, which he pressed to drain the water into the room below, causing lily pads to rise creating a path for the Punies. Red ran down to join them until he spotted a small chest. He opened it, and was rewarded with a Shrink Stomp badge, an attack that could lower opponents attack power. He pinned it onto himself, before rushing to the Punies to continue the journey.

* * *

"Red, there's a spot to place the Puni Orb." Punio pointed out.

"Yeah, I see it!" Red rushed up to it. "Everyone, gather in front of the Orb on this platform."

"It says here that one hundred Punies are required to move on." Petuni informed.

"Well, I think we have enough to activate it, Sis!" Punio responded. They all gathered in front of the platform, which caused the room to shake.

"What's happening?" Punio asked.

"Not sure!" Puniper responded. "Is this another trap?" The platform began to slowly descend to the floor below.

"I think this is the lowest floor in the tree!" Punio concluded.

"Yeah, it is!" Abbie agreed. "I've been down here a few times with the Elder."

"Which means the Emerald Star should be down here!" Red realized. "Come on, everybody! We're almost there!"

* * *

Lord Crump paced the floor. "Where is that Crystal Star?" He murmured. "I looked over here, I looked over there, but still nothing!" Suddenly, he heard a loud rumbling. "Sounds like an angry mob or something! I'd better hide." He ducked behind one of the statues as Red and the army entered the room.

"There's another switch!" Aimee pointed.

"Let's hope the Emerald Star is reachable through this switch." Red placed the Puni Orb and gathered the Punies. The ground began to rumble again.

"Now what?" Puniper asked.

"Brace yourselves!" Red ordered. The ground stopped rumbling.

"THERE IT IS!" Erick pointed with joy, "THE EMERALD STAR!" The Emerald Star emerged from a large Puni statue.

"I see it!" Abbie agreed as she ran up to grab it. As she did this, Lord Crump dashed out and body checked Abbie, causing her to drop the Emerald Star. She readied her sword. "Who was that?" She angrily challenged.

"Buh! Buh-huh-huh!" Lord Crump laughed as he collected the Emerald Star! "Can't believe you didn't see me coming!"

"LORD CRUMP!" Red jumped forward to Abbie. "Give us back the Emerald Star!"

"Wow, am I lucky or what?" Lord Crump continued talking. "This is headed for Sir Grodus! He'll be so pleased. He'll be like 'Oh, Lord Crump, I never should have called you stupid!' Well, you're right, old man! Once I take over the X-Nauts, that's what he'll be saying." He explained to himself. "Anyway, it still sucks you got out of my cage. So I guess I'll reward you by welcoming you here!"

"Welcoming?" Red asked, puzzled. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm welcoming you to your TOMB, you doofus!" Lord Crump laughed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a detonator, activating it. "Have fun sleeping with the dirt! ANd with that...POW! I'm gone!" He activated a pipe and escaped. The ground began to rumble again.

"We need to get out of here." Red pulled Abbie to her feet. "Let's go, everyone! Up the pipe!"

* * *

"This is the most pressuring thing EVER!" Paul yelled as he ran.

"X-Nauts!" Red pointed out. "Erick! Clear the way!"

"Gotcha!" Erick leveled two X-Nauts with two powerful blows.

"Nice!" Red cheered as he destroyed the control panel, opening the door. "Keep moving!" They ran threw multiple floors they had already been though.

"This is beginning to look familiar!" Aimee observed.

"That's right!" Red agreed. "Keep going, we're headed the right way!" They kept running until they reached the tree trunk jump. "Gyanna! WE need to start flying Punies across!"

"OK!" Gyanna activated her glider, while Red used his wings to carry Punies across.

"We can help, too!" Aimee cheered, as she and the rest of the party grabbed Punies and jumped across the gap.

"That's all of them!" Red quickly counted out 101 Punies. "The exit is beyond this door!" The team burst through the door, and spotted the Elder distracting Lord Crump.

"You will go no further!" the Elder ordered.

"Me, go no further?" the shocked Lord Crump responded. "Outta the way, you old bag!"

"OLD BAG!" the Elder grew to immense size once again. "Where did you learn your manners, you road monkey?"

"Road monkey?" Lord Crump asked, confused.

"…Nope, I'm sticking with that!" the Elder responded. "I don't care if it kills me, you're not getting out of here! I'll… ooh! Ouch!" the Elder groaned, "Of all the times for my back to act up!"

"Buh!" Lord Crump laughed. "You hot-headed old geezer! I told you to get out of my way!"

"Do yourself a favour, Crump. Next time, quit while you're ahead!" Red yelled as Crump turned around.

"WHA!" Lord Crump shuddered. "You freaks escaped! But how?"

"We weren't gonna let you walk out of this tree with the Emerald Star!" Abbie grabbed her sword, "Especially after you cheap-shotted me like that!"

"Buh! Buh huh huh!" Lord Crump cackled. "I don't care how many of you there are, but you're ALL NUTS!" Lord Crump inputted some commands into the remote, causing the detonation to be cancelled and a strange flying craft to emerge from the ceiling. "You little pests! A good beating will put you in your places." He ran over to the craft. "Awaken, Magnus Von Grapple! We owe these meddling morons a mechanical mutilating!" His pod activated a large rectangular shape inscribed by a white X that activated arms and legs.

"What is that?" Gyanna looked up.

"It's huge!" Aimee agreed.

"Magnus Von Grapple." Paul read off the tattle. "Lord Crump's most masterful creation. It is equipped with all the robot essentials and flying rocket fists. Sadly, ink is ineffective. But if you maybe cover his pod in ink, blocking Crump's vision, then maybe we could stand a chance."

"I've heard enough!" Erick clenched his fists. "C'mon, Fred! Let's give HIM a beating!"

"Right with you on that one, Erick!" Red readied his wings, boots and hammer.

"You guys are making a BIG mistake!" Crump taunted. "This bad boy's gonna walk all over ya!"


	26. Chapter II: Magnus Von Grapple!

The Inklings quickly activated their weapons to take on the mechanical monster. "Can't wait to stomp through you twits!" Lord Crump laughed, as Magnus Von Grapple dashed forward, jumped and stomped on Paul and Robbie.

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!** That hurt!" Robbie groaned, as he and Paul lay there, dizzied.

"Buh huh!" Lord Crump laughed. "That too much? Well, you ain't seen nothin' yet!"

"FRED!" Erick called. "Come grab me!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Red dove down, picking up Erick.

"Wanna try the Hooktail tactic again?" Erick asked.

"Sure, it's worth a try!" Red dropped Erick overtop of Magnus Von Grapple. Erick began to leak his ice-ink all over Crump's only view of the battle.

"HEY!" Crump yelled as Erick returned to the ground. "That ain't nice!" One of Magnus' rocket fists came off to melt the ice.

"Aw, CRAP!" Erick groaned in disappointment. "Red! Let's give it another whirl!"

"Sure!" Red flew down to grab Erick.

"OH NO!" Crump noticed. "Not this time!" He launched two missile punches at Erick and Red, knocking them down. Erick was knocked out once again.

"Bah!" Red shook it off as he prepared to fly again. He flew as high as he could, and dive-bombed straight down before adjusting his course to hit Magnus Von Grapple, which triggered a large explosion. Red flew backwards; dazed from the blow he forgot to make with his hammer. "Shouldn't have used my head." He stretched his wings to return to the air. "Aw, dammit! My wings are too damaged from the impact!"

" **Warning. Power depleted to 66%,"** Magnus' onboard computer analyzed.

"Whatever!" Crump dismissed. "I'm not gonna need much to finish off these jokers!" He slammed his foot hard into the ground, triggering a small earthquake. He dropped debris on Paul, Robbie, Gyanna and Flurrie, knocking them out.

"Great." Red glanced up to see a large piece of debris coming for him. Suddenly, a trail of ink landed near him.

"Come on!" Aimee motioned, "Squid it outta there!" Red quickly shifted into a squid and moved out of the way.

"Thanks!" Red thanked as he transformed back into human.

"No prob." Aimee responded, "But we gotta do something about Von Grapple here!"

"My wings are toast." Red informed, checking to see if they were usable yet. "I could try a shell toss, maybe that would do some damage."

"Do it!" Aimee agreed. Red curled up and sped forward into Magnus Von Grapple. He rebounded a few times between its legs, before ricocheting off of a wall into his backside.

" **Warning. Power depleted to 56%,"** Magnus' onboard computer analyzed.

"Right." Crump actually agreed. "These little rejects are actually putting up a fight! Well, let's change that!" He fired two missile fists into the air. "And let's send these ones into the girl!" He targeted Aimee.

"Aimee!" Red pointed as he climbed out of his shell. "Look out!"

"I see them!" Aimee gracefully leapt up through the air to avoid the first. She landed on the ground, and was hit by the second, driving her into the wall.

Red rushed over. "You okay?"

"Yeah, lemme get up." Aimee crawled up.

"Your leg!" Red pointed. "It's bleeding pretty bad."

"I'll be-" Another missile hit Aimee again, this one knocking her unconscious.

Red angrily glanced towards Lord Crump. "Like what I did there?" Crump taunted. "Now it's just you and me… Grodus will be bowing down to ME after I rid the world of you!"

* * *

Abbie stood over by the Punies. "Don't worry, guys! I won't let that big brute stomp all over you guys!"

Punio spoke up. "Look! Only Red's left now!" All the Punies gasped in shock.

"Abbie!" Puniper cried. "You've got to help him! That technological twit is gonna destroy Red!"

"I can't! What if he attacks you guys?" Abbie worried.

"If he's going to attack us, he would have done it already!" Punio explained. "Come on! Red helped us, so now you have to help him!"

Abbie looked torn between what to do. She looked at all of the Punies watching the battle, hoping Red could do the impossible and pull it off. Then she glanced at the battlefield, and saw the exhausted Red attempting to dodge missiles. He was then hit, which caused him to drop his hammer and caused the Punies to let out another big gasp.

"GO!" Punio yelled. "HELP HIM!"

Abbie grabbed her sword. "RED! I'm coming!"

"Wait!" Petuni yelled. "Give him this ancient Puni weapon. It fires a beam that emits an extra sensory sound wave, sure to cause a bit of impact. Also, it scrambles circuits and anything electrical." She tossed it to Abbie. Abbie nodded, then ran out to the battlefield.

* * *

"Come on now, Red!" Crump taunted. "Make it easy for both of us and give up!"

"Never!" Red yelled. "I didn't give up in Rogueport, and I sure as hell won't give up here!"

"Whatever!" Crump yelled. "Prepare for annihilation!" He activated a third arm from the X on Von Grapple's chest. They all fired the missile fists, aimed to take out Red. Suddenly, three swift cuts dismantled all three missiles.

"Abbie!" Red realized who had just saved him.

"No problem." She fastened the Puni weapon to Red's forearm. "This weapon can take out Von Grapple. It will scramble its electronics and circuits."

"Cool!" Red moved his arm a bit to get a feel for it. He then picked up his hammer. "I'll have to get used to it."

"No time!" Abbie positioned Red's arm. "It will adapt to your voice command. Go!'

"Okay!" Red then yelled, "FIRE!" The beam fired a small burst of energy. It made its mark on Magnus Von Grapple.

" **Warning. Power depleted to 20 – 15 – 10 per-asnrknsdlnsktjlslifghdirohxxx_,"** Magnus' onboard computer analyzed before it shorted out.

"WHAT?" Crump began pressing random buttons. "This can't be happening! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, RED?"

"Now's our chance!" Abbie ran up to the missile. "Come and get me!" Red gasped and was about to run up, but Abbie motioned for him to stop. Von Grapple let out an uncontrolled missile, aimed for Abbie. She bolted it back to Red, grabbing onto him. "Jump when the missile gets close!" The missile closed in, and they jumped, landing on top of the missile. Abbie head hung in front of it, which caused it to keep flying.

"Oh, I get it now!" Red turned Abbie so the missile was flying straight towards Magnus Von Grapple!

"No! NO! **NOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Crump shrieked as the missile closed in. Red pulled Abbie off the instant before the missile hit Manus Von Grapple, triggering a large explosion. Red shielded Abbie from all of the flying debris.

Crump emerged from the dust. "NO! How could we lose, Magnus?" He turned to Red and Abbie, exhausted. "I'll remember this, you creeps! And with that...POW! I'm gone!" He darted out the front door. This Punies let out a cry of joy.

"YES! The Tree is still ours!" Punio declared as the Punies celebrated.

"All right, Dead Yoshi!" the Elder managed to say. "You have proved you are worthy of the Emerald Star… Go on!" the Elder grew to large size. "Take it!"

"Okay, okay!" Red grabbed the Emerald Star, second of the Crystal Stars. The Punies let out another cry of joy.

"You have our eternal gratitude." the Elder thanked Red. "And thank your team once they regain consciousness."

"Actually, Flurrie told me she was gonna stay here after they got the Emerald Star." Punio piped up.

"Yeah, and don't worry about the team." Red assured. "Their squid forms will take them safely to the pipe."

"You Inklings are so full of surprises!" the Elder laughed. "But seriously, I'm kind of sad to see you and your friends go, Dead."

"Yeah! Come visit sometime!" Petuni piped up.

"The tree's always open to you and your friends, Red!" Punio assured.

"Thanks!" Red thanked the Punies and waved. He turned to leave, but Abbie blocked him.

"Let me come with you guys." Abbie convinced. "I can help out the team a lot!"

"I don't know." Red pondered for a bit. "You did save my life, so yeah! Sure! Join the team!"

"Yay! " Abbie cheered. "Oh, that's right! I have to thank you for saving the tree!" He embraced Red, and gave him a big, long kiss in the face.

Red was speechless. He didn't know what to do or say, being the dumb city Inkling he was. 'What the hell!' he though as he embraced her. 'Might as well go with the flow.' Then Red remembered. He pulled away from Abbie. "Is Aimee nearby?"

"She went to the pipe." Abbie answered.

"Oh." Red answered. "Okay, continue with the thanking!" They re-embraced.

"Now ain't that sweet!" the Elder commented. "This reminds of when I met Punderton years ago. Yeah, he was quite a looker. I remember-"

"Elder, you're killing the mood!" Punio laughed with the rest of the Punies.

Red pulled himself away from Abbie. "Omigosh, I have to get the Thousand-Year Door! The next Crystal Star is waiting!" He squidded through the ink trail they had made to transport the others to the pipe. "Abbie, c'mon!"

"I'm coming!" Abbie waved to the Punies as she departed with her new team. "To The Thousand–Year Door!"

* * *

 ** _Red and his friends bested the X-Nauts once again, earning the Emerald Star for assisting the Punies in reclaiming the Great Tree. Joined by Abbie, Red and the team return to The Thousand-Year Door, in search of the location of the third Crystal Star..._**


	27. Interlude II

"Understood. Get back here on the double!" Octowser hung up the walkie-talkie. "RAAAGH!" He spiked it into the ground angrily. "The Diamond Star isn't even here! That putrid Red Yoshi and his idiotic Inkling friends must've got here before we did!"

"Another walkie-talkie, sir?" an Octoling Trooper suggested.

"No, I'm good." Octowser dismissed. "Open the OctoCom. I need to speak with Dr. Phun."

"Yes, sir." The Octoling Trooper set up the OctoCom so Octowser could contact Dr. Phun. His image soon appeared. He was older, with a balding grey head and a magenta beard, like the colour of the Octoling's ink. He wore a military jacket with the Octoling insignia on his shoulder patch.

"Hail, Dr. Octavous Phun." Octowser saluted.

"Həˈləʊ ðer, ɒktəaʊzər." Dr. Phun spoke. "Wʌt ɪz ði ˈprɒbləm?"

"We're one step behind in our search for the Crystal Stars, Dr. Phun. The Red Yoshi has already claimed the Diamond Star, and has probably already claimed the second Crystal Star. Where is the next Crystal Star?"

"ɑː, jes. Ði θɜːd ˈkrɪstl stɑːr ɪz ɪn ði ˈfləʊtɪŋ ˈsɪti. Get ðer æt wʌns, ɒktəaʊzər." Dr. Phun ordered.

"Yes, Dr. Phun. But what if the Red Yoshi interferes again?" Octowser questioned.

"Liːv ði red joʊʃi tə mi." Dr. Phun ordered.

"Yes, Dr. Phun." Octowser repeated. The OctoComcast ended. Octowser stood up. "All right, let's get a move on! We're looking for a floating city! That's where the third Crystal Star is!"

"But, sir!" An Octoling piped up. "What if the Red Yoshi interferes again?"

"Dr. Phun says we shall leave the Red Yoshi to him." Octowser repeated. "It will be the Red Yoshi's demise. Wa-ha-ha-ha-HA!"

Suddenly, Octowser heard rustling from a bush. He ran over to inspect. "Who do we have here, Octarians?" He reached into the bush and pulled out a funny-looking creature.

"Please don't hurt me!" The creature begged.

"What are you, peeking at our official business?" Octowser ordered. "Well?"

"I am an X-Naut, sir!" the X-Naut introduced. "I work for Sir Grodus."

"Sir Grodus?" Octowser repeated. "Sounds like a nitwit! This self-proclaimed 'Sir Grodus.' Maybe I should start calling myself 'Sir Octowser!' How's that for a laugh?" The Octarians had broken down, laughing at Octowser's terrible joke.

"I couldn't help overhear that you are hunting for the Crystal Stars." The X-Naut scaredly mentioned.

"Yeah, you're right! How do you know about these Crystal Stars?" Octowser questioned.

"We're hunting or them, too! Except we keep getting beaten by this Red Yoshi guy."

"You're trying to get the Crystal Stars before the Red Yoshi?" Octowser figured.

"Yeah, why?"

"Get your leader on the line if you treasure your life." Octowser dropped the X-Naut. **"NOW!"**

"Y-Yes, Sir!"

* * *

"No answer from Lord Crump, Sir Grodus." An X-Naut reported, as he attempted to contact Lord Crump. "Lord Crump, this is X-Naut Fortress, do you copy?"

"Any luck?" Grodus demanded.

"None, sir. It's like he's not even in the Great Tree!"

"Impossible." Grodus dismissed. "He should have the Emerald Star, which with the map could put us a step ahead of the Red Yoshi and his fiends."

Another X-Naut entered the room. He saluted with the X-Naut 'X' salute across the chest. "Sir Grodus, I bring a report." He proceeded towards Grodus.

"Yes, yes. Speak now." Grodus ordered.

"The Red Yoshi has successfully claimed the Emerald Star."

"What is this you speak?! What about Lord Crump and the Shadow Sirens?" Grodus responded in disbelief.

"The Red Yoshi managed to defeat them all with his friends and new found power." The X-Naut reported. "That Inkling becomes more and more of a threat each time."

"This displeases me." Grodus responded. "This Red Yoshi seems to be very powerful… able to handle both of my finest troops. X-Naut! What is the status of the other Crystal Stars?"

"The others have not been able to be located. We know the locations of three so far: Hooktail Castle, Boggly Woods and Crystal City. That leaves four undiscovered."

"Yes. Well, much thanks for the report. Get back to work." Grodus ordered. The X-Naut rushed out.

"What's this?" An X-Naut at the computer said.

"What? Speak now, X-Naut!" Grodus ordered.

"We've just picked up a call from X-Naut 2056!"

"Patch it through." Grodus ordered. " Show it on the large screen."

"Gotcha. Here we are!" The screen showed a large turtle-octopus, with its octopus-human friends.

"What is this?" Grodus ordered. "Who are you?"

"Sir Grodus?" The large turtle asked. "Octowser Octovarious."

"I'm so happy for you." Grodus rolled his eyes. "What is it you want?"

"Your little pal here informed me you're hunting for Crystal Stars. See here, so is my little group. We also heard you guys are having trouble with a pesky Red Yoshi and his friends."

"Yes, this is all true. What is your point, I have little time for you and your Octo-friends."

"Maybe there's an alliance here we can make possible. You give me your help, I can give that Red Yoshi a run for his money."

"What's in it for me?" Grodus asked, annoyed. "Shut it off." He motioned to an X-Naut.

"I give you the location of the Third Crystal Star."

"Shutting off in 3…2…"

"HOLD IT!" Grodus' attention was peaked. "The location of the Third Crystal Star for my troops and my allegiance?"

"I feel it is a fair trade."

"Grodus pondered for a bit. "Sir?" an X-Naut asked.

"Send a ship to Octowser's coordinates. I would like to discuss our terms." Grodus ordered an X-Naut.

"You got it, boss." The X-Naut inputted a code.

"Splendid." Octowser waved. "Can't wait to meet you." The call ended.

"Smart move, boss." Another X-Naut spoke up. "So, how have conversations regarding the Final Crystal Star been going?"

"Crystallpher III is reluctant to hand over the Crystal Star. However, I have given him until the Emerald Star was stolen to come to me with an answer." Grodus responded. "Get him on the line."

The X-Naut immediately opened the call line to see the Crystal King. "Hail, Sir Grodus. I have come to a decision." The Crystal King spoke up.

"Yes, yes." Grodus smiled vilely. "Go on."

"We will not give you the Crystal Star."

* * *

"What do you mean, you won't give us the Crystal Star?" Grodus asked.

"I mean exactly what I said. You will not receive it from us."

"You do know what this means, Crystallpher." Grodus angrily, but coolly responded. "I will take the crown of your tyrannous father, and I will level your city to the ground."

"You did not let me finish. If you'd like to receive it, trade talks can be arranged." The Crystal King countered.

Grodus cooled down. "I'll send a ship for you."

"No." The Crystal King answered. "If you want our birthright, you will come to our city."

Grodus grunted. "Fine. I will arrange one of my X-Nauts to tell you the time when I'm ready."

"Good. Thank you, Sir Grodus." The Crystal King phased his icy screen. His head was shaped like a crown, and was positioned over a large, purple robe.

"Father, what was that?" A young girl asked the Crystal King. She was similar to an Inkling, but had faded pink hair and a striped hat. Her skin was an icy blue, like the rest of the citizens of Crystal City. She wore a white robe and white combat boots, and looked to be about 16.

"Crystyy, you know you're not supposed to listen in on your father's conversations. Aren't you supposed to be at archery lesson with Gulper?" The Crystal King asked.

"I'm sorry, Father. I came to tell you that construction of the decoy Crystal Star is nearly complete. The Blacksmith Cryystan informs you of this." Crystyy reported.

"Good, good." The Crystal King approved, "And what of your brother, Crystyynsyn?"

"Crys? Oh, he's out with the rest of the guards patrolling the city." Crystyy informed.

"Ah, that Crys really cares about the Crystallyne people." The Crystal King chuckled. Soon, three icy blue horses with sharp icicle manes galloped into the large, icy courtroom. The first rider dismounted his horse. He was a Duplighost, and sported an icy blue sheet, with a tuft of faded pink hair. The second rider was a White Clubba, and carried his fearsome club. The third rider was similar to Crystyy. He had pale blue skin and faded pink hair. He wore a crystal helmet, and a metallic crystal-reinforced suit of armor. He sheathed his strong but icy crystal sword, and on his back carried a bow and several arrows.

"Hello, father." Crystyynsyn took off his helmet. "The Protectors of the Crystal Valley have returned from patrol."

"Good to see you all." He nodded to the other two. "Dupaul, Clubbill."

"Good to see you to, my king." Dupaul, the Duplighost and Clubbill the Clubba bowed before The Crystal King.

"What goes on in my kingdom today, my Protectors?" The Crystal King asked.

"There was an accident in the Crystal Mines today." Crys reported.

"Oh?" The Crystal King poured himself a glass of Crystal Berry wine. "Tell me more."

"There were some miners trapped by some fallen beams." Dupaul explained.

"Don't worry, my king. They only suffered minor injuries, but are being treated for them now." Clubbill informed.

"Ha!" The Crystal King chuckled as he took a sip. "Minor injuries, because they're miners. Good one, but it's also good to hear that they're safe. And how's the rest of the troop? Are they all safe and healthy?"

"Well, Norris had a bit of a fever earlier. But we brought him to the Crystal Star, which healed him." Clubbill explained.

"I'm so thankful we have that Crystal Star!" Dupaul smiled. "Without it, my family and I would be living in a cold, cold house."

"Yes, we would, Dupaul." Clubbill agreed. "My king, may we grab a bite in the kitchen?"

"Oh course! Take as you wish." The Crystal King smiled into his reflective walls. They left, still talking about the greatness of the Crystal Star.

"Father, what is this talk of us giving up the Crystal Star?" Crystyy walked up to him. "That Grodus is an evil man!"

"I don't know, but he threatens to destroy us with the Tyrannous one's crown of power!" The Crystal King explained.

"Grodus only wants the Crystal Star for its power, Father!" Crystyynsyn agreed. "As long as its leaves our valley, we will die!"

"You're right." The Crystal King agreed, turning from his mirror-like walls. "We can make a stand. Crystyy, you can hide the Crystal Star when Grodus gets here, and swap it with the decoy." He turned to Crys. "While you can take the crown and hide it among the city!" He turned to the wall again. "Yes, it may just work!"

"You're brilliant, Father!" Crystyy gave her Father a big hug. "It's getting late. I'm going to head up to my room. Good night." She rushed out of the courtroom.

"You're a good man, Father." Crys agreed. "You are nothing like the Tyrannous one. Which is why I believe you don't need to work with Grodus." He picked up his helmet. "Once I take the horses to the stables, I'm going to head to bed, too." He waved to the Crystal King. "See you in the morning, Father."

"Yes, see you too." The Crystal King waved back. He stared into the mirror.

He began to think to himself. _'Maybe it was a mistake partnering with the X-Nauts.'_ He thought. _'Crystyynsyn is right. I shouldn't be working with the X-Nauts. I'm nothing like the Tyrannous one.'_ He yawned. He walked out of the courtroom and shut off the lights.

' _I can only hope the ones with pure hearts get to us first.'_

* * *

"I wonder if Red got the text?" Callie asked.

"We can only hope." Marie answered. "At least we have TEC helping us."

"But as far as this place goes, we need a break from this cell." Callie motioned.

"Yeah." Marie nodded. "We should jump at the chance to get out of this stuffy place."

"Let's go see what TEC is up to." Callie suggested.

"Sure." Marie agreed, as the cousins headed off for TEC. Luckily, they didn't have to walk far to get to his room. "Hey, TEC."

"Hello, Squid Sisters. According to Sir Grodus, Red Yoshi has successfully recovered the Emerald Star." TEC reported.

"Sweet!" Callie cheered. "Anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Sir Grodus is partnering with some 'Octowser' guy and his Octolings. Hear of them?"

"OCTOLINGS!" Callie remembered.

"Those slimy cretins who tried to take over Inkopolis!" Marie also remembered.

"So, are they as you'd say evil?" TEC summarized.

"Yeah, they're pretty bad." Marie answered.

"Fascinating." TEC thought to himself.

"Hmm?" The Squid Sisters perked up.

"Anger. How you feel towards these creatures." TEC spoke. "What is anger to be precise?"

"Well, anger is what you feel when you don't like something. Like for us, we don't like being drenched in ink so much." Marie explained.

"I get it." TEC agreed. "So, if I don't like being dusted, I may feel anger when someone does it to me?"

"Yeah, that's basically it." Callie explained.

"Well, thank you." TEC replied. "You can now feel free to contact Red. Use my communicator."

"Uh, okay!" Marie walked up to the keyboard. "Red, great work on getting the Emerald Star! Hope you're okay, we're still safe in here. The X-Nauts are still behind in their search, but we've learned that they've been thinking of an alliance with the Octarians. We'll contact again if anything comes up. Stay Fresh! –Squid Sisters."

"Got all that?" Callie asked.

"Yes I have it all" TEC answered.

"Well, thanks, TEC! Good night!" The Squid Sisters returned to their cell.

"Good night, Squid Sisters." TEC bid farewell. "Hopefully, this will all be over one day"


	28. Chapter III: Don Pianta

**Chapter 3**

 _ **The Glitzy Gold Star**_

"How are going to find a floating city?" Red complained, as he studied the map from all angles. They had just returned from the Thousand-Year Door.

"I'm quite certain there's a blimp that will take you there, Red." Professor Frankly reminded.

"Yeah, that's how I got there not too long ago." Goombella agreed.

"Well, how do we get onto this blimp?" Aimee asked.

"Well, you've got to get a ticket from someone in town. Ask around?" Goombella suggested.

"Whoa, WHOA!" Paul interjected. "Ask around in Rogueport? We'll likely get ourselves KILLED!"

"Don't be such a chicken, Paul!" Gyanna slapped him on the back, winding him. "Go where the road takes ya!"

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!** " Robbie added. "That's a good motto!"

"I'm just so amazed that there's so much outside the Great Tree!" Abbie stared in awe.

"C'mon, it's a sewer. How much awe can there be?" Erick responded.

"Anyway, we need to ask around." Red suggested. "Split up into teams!"

"I'm with you!_" Aimee grabbed onto Red.

"And so am I!" Abbie grabbed his other arm. The girls both saw what each other were doing, and huffed.

"C'mon, Paul Ma'an!" Robbie grabbed Paul and slung him over his shoulder. "Let's go roam Rogueport!"

"My BACK!" Paul cried out. "Dammit Gyanna!"

"Well, guess it's you and me, Erick!" Gyanna figured.

"Lead the way!" Erick suggested.

* * *

"Anything back there?" Aimee and Abbie peeked through a long, thin alleyway.

"Yeah, I think so!" Red spotted a door. He huffed and puffed, pumping himself up. He busted down the door, into a gang's hideout. They immediately pointed spears at Red. "HOOO-LY CRAP!" Red yelled.

"S'allright, boys." A member spoke up. "Look, bro. You lost?"

"I'm looking for blimp passes to Glitzville. Know where I can find them?" Red asked.

"Yeah! That no-good, lousy, jerky-brained scum-wad Don Pianta may have some!" The leader spoke up.

"Where is this Don Pianta guy? Sounds like a jerk." Red clenched his fists.

"Look, you seem like a nice guy. I'll give you a deal. I'll sell you the secret code for 64 coins. That's our special rate."

"Well, that is a bit pricey." Red fumbled through his pockets. "Lemme go see if my girlfriends have any cash."

"GIRLFRIENDS!" The leader proclaimed. "Dammit, Bro! You're a high roller! Hoggin' all the chicks in Rogueport for yourself!"

"Oh, they're from overseas, actually." Red walked back into the alleyway. "You girls got any money?" He yelled. "'Cause I need 64 coins over here!"

"Here!" Two bags of 64 coins were flung over the roofs.

"Okay then…" Red walked back in.

"Ah, the high roller! Got my money?" The boss spoke.

"Yeah, here. I'll give you 32 from each bag. Or else they'd fight over me."

"KaCHING!" The boss cheered. "Okay, here it comes. You need to buy a Dried Shroom and a Dizzy Dial in that order. Also, your favourite colour is now yellow. Not red. Yellow. That's the ticket to Don Scumbag's office. Got that?"

"Yeah, Got it." Red nodded. He extended his hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

The Leader took his hand. "Pleasure's all mine. Feel free to stop in anytime, high roller."

"I will, I will!" Red waved as he walked out.

* * *

"Hey, check this place Ma'an!" Robbie pointed to the small casino. "Let's go in!"

"Okay," Paul reluctantly agreed. They walked into the small room. It had three machines and a token exchanger.

"Check this out, Ma'an!" Robbie ran back to Paul with a handful of tokens. "I'm goin' gamblin', Ma'an!" Robbie rushed up to a machine. Paul just looked around. Robbie was pounding the heck out the machine already. " **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an! I had that one, Ma'an!"**

"Care for a drink, sir?" A ghostly waitress approached Robbie with some drinks.

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!** " Robbie snagged one, swapping if for some coins. "Was gettin' the hankering for a drink, Ma'an!" He took it down in one go. "Say, this is good, Ma'an! What is this?"

"Rogueport Ale." She nodded. "Brewed here in Rogueport!"

"I'll take a few more, Ma'an!" Robbie took the whole plate. "Say, we're trying to get to Glitzville, Ma'an. You know how to get there?"

"Yes, I think so!" The waitress answered. "You have to get a pass somehow."

"And who do I get the pass from, Ma'an?"

"Don Pianta. But you have to know the code, only people who know it can talk to him."

"Code, eh?" Robbie thought. "Well, I'm good at this guessing stuff, Ma'an!" Robbie walked out, but turned back. "Can't forget my drinks!" The waitress laughed.

* * *

"Hey! Gyanna, check this out!" Erick waved her over.

"Hey there!" A large Bob-omb greeted. "Care to try a lottery ticket? 10 coins."

"I'm buying!" Erick swapped his coins for a ticket.

"Now, let me explain the rules. See, you need one number matching to win a prize. You-" The Bob-omb began.

"I know the rules!" Erick snatched some of Gyanna's coins. "A ticket for my friend, mister!"

"Here you go!" The Bob-omb handed him a ticket.

"What number you got?" Erick asked Gyanna.

"3125." She answered. "You?"

"4798." Erick answered. "We got this! What's the number?"

"6666!" The Bob-omb answered.

Erick's look of excitement quickly diminished. "WHAT?"

"See for yourself!" The Bob-omb answered. Erick was infuriated.

"No prize for you!" The Bob-omb answered. "See you tomorrow!"

"Of all of the…" Erick complained as he stormed off. Paul walked up to the group.

"Hey. How's the search been?" Paul asked.

"Not too well," Gyanna admitted, "Erick blew most of his money on lottery tickets. What about Robbie?"

"Oh, he's been blowing his money in the Pianta Parlour and throwing back Rogueport beers 'till his liver's gone." Paul told.

"Are we the only sane ones in this group?" Gyanna asked.

"No, there's still Red, Aimee and Abbie." The three approached Paul and Gyanna.

"I'm telling you, Red paid the guy with MY money!" Aimee started.

"YOUR money? What a laugh." Abbie giggled. "He paid with my money."

"Well, my bag was empty, and my bag had an 'A' written on it." Aimee proclaimed, "So HA!"

"No, no, NO!" Abbie disagreed. "My bag had an 'A' on it!" Abbie answered.

"Would you two give it a rest?" Red ordered, angrily.

" **YOU DON'T ORDER YOUR GIRLFRIEND AROUND!"** The both said at the same time.

"Dammit." Red smacked himself in the head. He walked up to Paul and Gyanna. "I know the code. We have to go to a store and buy certain things. Let's go."

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!** " Robbie approached Red. He was obviously drunk, as his walk was quite disoriented. "Your women giv'n you problems, Ma'an?" He handed him three beers. "Take a couple of these back, you'll feel like a new Ma'an!"

"The store sounds like a great idea." Paul agreed.

* * *

"Hi, cutie! Welcome to Westside Goods!" A bubbly ghost girl greeted them upon entering. "How can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need a Dried Shroom?" Red requested.

"Sure!" The assistant grabbed one for him. "2 coins." Red paid up.

"Also, I need a Dizzy Dial." Red recalled.

"Here you are!" The girl handed him one. "12 coins." Red paid again. "You seem to know the code. Well, I must ask you: what is your favourite colour?"

"Yellow." Red told her, "Even though my name is Red, Yellow is my favourite." Red rolled his eyes.

"Just a sec." She walked to the door and whispered a few things. "You can go in."

"Thanks." Red walked through. She watched as the group proceeded through. The normal Paul and Gyanna followed close behind Red, while the drunk Robbie slithered behind them. Aimee and Abbie were still arguing and Erick was mumbling how he's going to get the lotto guy back. "Seems like characters who would hang out with Don."

* * *

"All right, guys." Red whispered as they stood outside Don Pianta's hideout. "Robbie, I-"

"He's still drunk, Red." Paul poked him.

"Give him some Ink Drink, that'll snap him out."

Paul dumped it down Robbie's throat. Robbie coughed for a bit. " **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!** " he protested. "Trying to poison me?"

"Sorry, Robbie. You were drunk." Gyanna told him. "Aimee, Abbie, are you two focused enough to help out?"

"I'm ready to go!" Aimee readied her sniper.

"So am I!" Abbie readied her sword.

"Good." Red nodded. "Erick?"

"I'll light that guy's fuse and watch him blow up like an X-Naut!" Erick plotted. "Sorry, what Fred?"

"We're busting into Don Pianta's. Are you ready?" Red asked.

"YEAH!" Erick cried. "Let's take this hooligan down!"

"On your mark…" Red counted. "Three…"

"MARK!" Erick yelled as he rushed the door. "It's payin' time, psychos!" He yelled as he rushed in. Two bodyguards pointed rifles at Erick's head. "EEK!" Erick screamed. "Fred!"

"What is dis?" an orange guy behind a desk demanded.

Red jumped over them, and onto the desk. He pulled out Robbie's blaster. "Game over, Pianta."

Don Pianta overturned his desk, sending Red flying into the wall. "What's wid you, wise guys?" He asked. "Unless you got beef, spit it out, or dis Pianta's gonna clean your clock."

"HOLD IT!" Paul stepped in front of Don Pianta as he approached Red. "We're not here to fight! We need some passes for the blimp to Glitzville, and we've heard you got them. We need them." Paul explained.

"Ha!" Don Pianta laughed. "Dat's funny. You guys outta be a comedian!" He turned to the rest of the group, who had just entered.

"Hey!" Erick mumbled with two rifles aimed in his mouth. "A little help?"

"You guys have some nerve comin' here askin' fer dem passes." Don continued.

"Hey Boss!" One of the bodyguards asked. "You want us to blow dis one's head to Glitzville?"

"YES!" Erick yelled. "At least I'll get there!" He laughed.

"Shaddup!" the bodyguard loaded the rifle. "You're a funny guy, eh?"

"Not to fast, boys." Don told them. "Dis guy just came to talk. Dat ain't a crime!" He turned to Paul. "Keep talkin' pal. What is it ya need deese passes fer?"

"See, we need to get to Glitzville to claim this Gold Star. This star is essential to opening the Thousand-Year Door. Behind the Thousand-Year Door is a great and powerful treasure, one that could take over the world. However, there are those out there who want the treasure for that purpose only. If they get it, they will enslave everyone. Even you!"

"Hmm." Don took everything Paul said into account. "I hear ya, pal. Some years back, I had a guy like you come in here tellin' me sad stories 'bout a treasure. So I'll give you da same deal I gave him." He smirked. "My daughter and her partner recently got divorced. Now they want to get back together. The thing is, I don't have an idea of where dey are. If you can find dem for me, I'll give you yer passes."

"Deal." Paul shook on it. "Guys, get Red to his feet. We've got a situation."

"I'VE GOT HIM!" Aimee and Abbie got declared.

The group began to file out. The bodyguards lowered their weapons. "That's right!" Erick declared. "You'd better not shoot me! Sticking guns up in my mouth and things. That ain't ice!" he mumbled as he joined the group.

"Boss," a bodyguard asked, "can we trust dis guy and his friends?"

"Sure thing," Don answered. "If he knows what best of him, he'll find dem."


	29. Chapter III: The Favour

"Ooh… my head… what happened?" Red rubbed his head.

"Don't worry, Red!" Aimee leaned on him.

"Paul handled that Don guy. You're fine." Abbie leaned on his other side. The two locked eyes and then turned away.

"Paul, you handled them?" Red asked.

"Yeah, no prob, Red." Paul said. "We just have to find this guy's daughter, Francesca and her partner, Frankie."

"Okay." Red responded. "Is Erick okay?"

"I'm fine, Fred!" Erick answered. "That one guy offered to blow me to Glitzville!"

"He said he would blow your HEAD to Glitzville, Erick." Gyanna corrected.

"Whatever!" Erick dismissed. "Let's find his daughter already!"

"Now, if I wanted to get away with someone's daughter, where would I go?" Red pondered.

"As far as you go Red, you've got that problem of your own to solve!" Robbie laughed.

Red glanced at the two girls clinging onto his arms. "Right."

"I'd probably try to get out of this place." Gyanna admitted.

"And how would do that?" Red asked.

"Go to Glitzville!" Erick concluded. "That's it! We can tell Don they're in Glitzville and get the passes and scram!"

"No way." Paul disagreed, "Don's too smart for that. Maybe the dock? They could catch a boat and get lost."

"Let's check there." Red agreed.

* * *

"Is that them?" Red pointed to the two Piantas standing on the dock.

"Yep, that's them." Paul agreed. "I'll go down to get them."

"Hang on, I'll come with you," Red replied. "Get off of me!" He shook Aimee and Abbie off of him. "Geez!"

"Excuse me, are you Francesca?" Paul inquired.

"Yeah, why?" The yellow Pianta asked.

"Your father, Don Pianta is looking for you!" Red informed.

"Eeeeeek! Daddy is looking for me?" She cried. "Frankie, what should we do? Daddy will be mad if we don't go to see him, but the boat is coming any minute now!"

"Francesca, maybe we should go back and talk to da boss one more time." Frankie suggested. He wore black shades and a white suit.

"No, Frankie! Do you know what he'll do to you if you go back?"

"Listen, Francie… if we talk all calm-like to da boss, maybe he'll understand."

"Frankie, do you love me?" Francesca asked him.

"Ooooooh, crap." Red smacked his face. "How much longer is going to go on?"

"C'mon, Francesca! You know that!" Frankie responded.

"Then let's keep running! We'll keep running until the end of all times!" Francesca suggested.

"But babe, eventually we'll have to stop running." Frankie responded, coolly.

"I'll never stop! Don't you see, mister?" She turned to Red and Paul. "DO you guys get it? The more you try to put out the flame f love, the brighter it burns!" She said, passionately to Frankie. "And until I marry you, no one will extinguish those passionate flames!"

Red and Paul turned to see the group sobbing.

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!** That was beautiful!" Robbie cried.

"I'm sorry I fought with you for Red, Abbie!" Aimee cried.

"And I'm sorry I fought with you for Red, Aimee!" Abbie cried.

"That was kinda, sorta pretty." Paul agreed.

"Now do you see, mister?" Francesca pleaded to Red.

"I hear ya, sister. I really do." Red agreed, "but ain't NOBODY gonna keep me from my damn BLIMP PASSES!" Red responded, infuriated. "Frankie! Get your nutty girlfriend together! You two are going to see Don Pianta!"

"What did you say, pal?" Frankie challenged. "I ain't leaving Francesca's side!"

"Okay. I see how it is." Red turned away. "You'll be sorry you messed with me, bucko."

* * *

"So, dere down at the dock, eh?" Don Pianta repeated.

"That's right, sir. Red tried is best to convince them to come here, but they wouldn't listen to reason." Paul reported.

"All right. Thanks dere for you cooperation. I'll prepare your blimp passes. How many we got 'ere?" Don checked.

"We've got 7 of us." Paul counted.

"All right. Thanks for the favour." Don thanked. He turned to his bodyguards. "Go get 'em, boys!'

"Daddy! Wait!" Francesca and Frankie arrived.

"Francesca!" Don exclaimed. "And Frankie!"

"I'm sorry for all of the trouble, boss!" Frankie apologized.

"Dere you are. Frankie, you fool!" Don stood up. "You're in for punishment, boy!"

"Daddy! Don't hurt him! I was one who filled his head with all of those marriage ideas!" Francesca spoke up.

"No, it's my fault. I should have came back 'ere. Punish me, not your daughter, boss." Frankie confirmed.

"ENOUGH!" Don yelled, slamming his fist into the desk. "Words can't express how I feel right now. It's like a punch right in the gut. I'm quite disappointed in you both."

"Ooooooh." Red groaned. "What a burn."

Don turned around to the wall. "Get out of here. I don't wanna see your ugly mugs ever again. You wanna get married, go right ahead!"

"Really?" Francesca and Frankie asked. "Thank you so much for your blessing, Daddy!"

"Yeah, thanks boss!" Frankie thanked. "We won't forget this! Let's go!" The two left, leaving the silent room. There was no speech in the room for a little bit.

"AARGH!" Red yelled. "THAT'S IT!" He walked up to Don Pianta. "Our tickets, please."

"You guys still here?" Don asked. "Oh, right. Here you go. Seven passes. Get outta here."

"Thanks, Mr. Pianta." Paul thanked.

"LET'S GOOOO!" Red bolted out the door. "Don't keep me waiting!"

* * *

The group raced to the back of Rogueport. "Hello there!" A Cheep Cheep with a hat greeted the group. "How many going to Glitzville today?"

"Seven." Red showed the group.

"Excellent!" The Cheep Cheep said. "Let me have a look at your passes."

"No prob." Red showed his first. "Say, how long will the flight be?"

"Well, I assume you know that the flight duration changes everyday. Let's see… today Glitzville is above Thwomp Mountain, the time is 8:07 PM, we arrive at approximately 10:30 AM… that's about 14 hours."

"Good, I could use some rest. Thanks." Red boarded. He was impressed at the immense size.

"Wow, we're like the only ones here." Robbie boarded next. "That's good, private flights are nice."

"All right! I've got you all!" The Cheep Cheep scurried to the cockpit. "All aboard! This is Glitzville Blimps Flight 328 travelling from Rogueport to Glitzville!" The blimp took off.

"Sweet." Red peeked out below. "Look how small everything is!"

"First time in the air, Red?" Gyanna asked.

"Yeah!" Red agreed. "I travelled to Inkopolis by train, so this is my first time in the air."

"Well, you'd better get some rest, there's no telling how long this flight will actually take." Paul suggested.

"Yeah, good night guys. See you in Glitzville." Red dozed off.


	30. Chapter III: Glitzville Ho!

"Red!" Aimee shook Red. "Red, wake up! We're here!"

"We are? We are!" Red exclaimed. He peeked his head out.

"There you are, Mr. Yoshi!" The Cheep Cheep greeted. "Your friends are awaiting your departure!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Red said in awe. "Thank you for flying up here." Red thanked the pilot.

"No problem!" He replied. "Enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks!" Red thanked. "I will!"

* * *

"I mean, look at this place!" Red exclaimed.

"It's MASSIVE!" Erick proclaimed.

"This has to be huger than Inkopolis!" Aimee pointed out.

"This is just like Inkopolis!" Paul corrected. "Look at that video screen! I'm just waiting for Inkopolis News to come on now!" Suddenly, the screen flickered to life.

"You're watching Glitzville News at 10:30! Here are your hosts, the Red Chomps!"

"Hey everyone! I'm Ball, and this is my bro, Chain!"

"Howdy, everyone! Let's get to the news. In Glitz Pit News, The Goomba Bros rejoined the Minor League, defeating the Lickety Splits and sending them to Glitz Pit Double-A. Also, last year's runner-up, the Koopinator defeated the Craw-Daddy."

"I tell you, Chain, that Koopinator is something else!"

"Yes he is, Ball. The Craw-Daddy went on to lose two more, this time to the Rawk Hawk and the Great Gonzales Jr. and the Fearsome Five. We remind you that this is the last week to watch Glitz Pit fighting, as the winner will be crowned after the Champ's Belt match at 10:00 PM on Glitzville Network."

"Who do you think will win the Belt this year, Chain?"

"My money's on the Rawk Hawk. He's proved to be a dynamo in the last week the last few years. Unless someone were to arise from say, the Minor League."

"I agree, Chain. This has been Glitzville News."

Red had been locked in to everything they'd said. "That Belt… That is the Gold Star!"

"I think you're right, Red!" Paul compared what he saw to the picture in the tattle log.

A large van pulled up to Red's gang. "Howdy, strangers!" The Koopa greeted. "Never seen you guys before. You new here?" He asked.

"Yep, that's us!" Red answered.

"Anywhere you and your gang need to get to?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Red knew exactly where he wanted to go. "Take us to the Glitz Pit!"

"You got it!" The Koops pointed to the back. "Hop in!"

* * *

"Here you are: The Glitz Pit. What put Glitzville on the map!"

"Whoa." Red paid the Koopa as he marveled at the castle-like fighting stadium. "Let's go!"

"Red! Slow down!" Abbie yelled.

"Let's go catch him!" Erick ran after him.

Red stood inside the Glitz Pit. "Look at this place! And this is just the lobby!" He glanced at the various posters. "This is so cool!"

"Excuse me," A camera Lakitu approached Red. "Are you the Red Yoshi from Inkopolis?"

"Yep, that's me!" Red answered.

"Hey, Spud! This is the Red Yoshi here!" The Lakitu waved down his associate. He was a Bob-omb.

"You the Red Yoshi? Two-Time Ink Cup Champion?" Spud the Bob-omb asked.

"Yep!" Red answered. "What you guys need?"

"WHOA! The Red Yoshi, in the Glitz Pit! I work for Glitzville Network, could you answer a few questions for us?"

"Yeah, sure!" Red was happy to.

"Hey, check out Red!" Aimee pointed out. "He's getting interviewed!"

"All right, let's roll it!" Spud ordered "We're here live bringing you a special broadcast here from the Glitz Pit, where the Inkopolis wonder Red Yoshi has appeared. Tell me Red, what brings you to the Glitz Pit?"

"Well," Red started. "I'm here on some secret business. I was going to try and get a closer look at the Champ's Belt there. See, it's one of the greatest trophies in the sports world today." He lied.

"Great, great! Also, how long will you be in town?"

"Well, that depends, Spud. If I can get a look at the Belt soon, then maybe not long. But if it takes a while to get a look at it, then maybe a bit longer."

"Finally, one more question. Will you join the Glitz Pit association in the Championship Week?"

"Well, that depends." Red winked at the camera.

"Thanks for the interview, Red. Back to your regularly scheduled program." Spud ended. "Thanks there, Red! Mind signing my mike?"

"No prob, Spud!" Red signed it, 'Red Yoshi.'

"Thanks! Hope to see you around!" Spud nodded. "All right, cameraman! To GN station! We've got tape for the station!" The two rushed off.

"That was so neat, Red!" Abbie and Aimee ran up. "You're already a superstar here!"

"Heh, yeah. Let's see if we can catch a match!" Red walked into the stadium. "Excuse me, can my friends and I get a better look up closer to the ring?"

"Sure!" The Toad moved out of the way. Whispers began to sound through the section. "Is that the Red Yoshi?" "Yeah, that's him!"

"And we have a WINNER!" The ref announced. "Rawk Hawk wins again!"

"That's right, fool! That outta teach ya to mess with the HAAAAAAWK!" Rawk cheered. "Do yourself a favour; do like a MILLION push-ups and then come take on the RAAAAAAWK!"

"OOOOOOO-EE! What a fight!" A Clubba with a microphone cheered. "That was one HELL of match! At least, for the Koopinator! Rawk! Your thoughts on the match!"

"That wasn't a match! That was the easiest fight ever! No one can beat the Rawk Hawk!"

"Any thoughts on the Championship Match comin' up this weekend, Rawk?"

He held up the Belt. "This is gonna be mine by 10:01 Saturday!"

"Red!" Robbie pointed. "Is that the Gold Star?"

"Think it is!" Red agreed. "So we gotta get it from him, eh?" Red motioned for the crew to exit.

* * *

"So, how are we gonna get that Belt, Red?" Paul asked.

"Well, I'll have a word with that reporter. Maybe he can arrange a meeting or something." Red thought. Red led the group to a security guard. "Hey there! We'd like to have a word with that reporter-guy that interviewed Rawk Hawk."

"Oh, you mean Mr. Grubba Jr? Well, you may have to wait a bit, but his office is down the hall. Here, I'll get the door for you." The guard generously let them in.

"Thanks. " Red thanked. "C'mon, gang. Let's go."

* * *

"Nice office." Gyanna observed.

"Nice chairs." Red observed. "Comfy."

"You don't need to hold it over our heads that you get the chair, Red." Abbie dully complained.

"Hah!" Red let out a laugh. The door opened. Grubba Jr. walked in. "Hey there!" Red shook Grubba's hand.

"Who in tarnation are you?" Grubba asked. "Who let you in?"

"That guard did!" Red testified. "I'm Red. Red Yoshi, and these are my teammates."

"RED YOSHI?" Grubba's eyes lit up. "From Inkopolis?"

"That's me!" Red answered.

"Nice to meet ya, son!" Grubba returned the handshake. "Grubba Junior, manager of the Glitz Pit! What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering, how do we get to see the Belt Rawk Hawk has?" Red asked.

"OOOOOO-EE! You gotta beat that big fella, son!" Grubba explained. "What do you say to our fighter program, son? You and four of your teammates can join!"

"What!" Red's eyes lit up. "This is like a dream come true! Yes! YES!" Red shook on it. "Aimee! Paul! Gyanna! Erick!" He called forward. "You guys are the team!"

"Aw, thanks Red!" Aimee thanked, as everyone else did, too. Robbie and Abbie tried to look happy.

"I can see it now!" Grubba imagined. He pressed a button. "Skins! Get in here!"

A Dry Bones with a red visor, white suit and red shoes walked in. "What's up, Grub?"

"I got you a team here to look after! You've wanted one, so here ya go! Let me just talk a few things over with Red." Red sat down on one of Grubba's sofas while the Dry Bones talked with the rest of the team. "That's Dryden "Skins" McGee, my assistant. He'll take care of you guys. But we first gotta talk your team name!"

"How's about the 'Red Yoshis?'"

"Sorry, son!" Grubba shook his head. "It's already been done. You can't bring your old identity into the Glitz Pit! Maybe when you make a name for yourself, but not now!" Grubba paused. "How's 'bout the Iron Incinerators?"

"I like it!" Red nodded. "Sounds great!" Anything else?"

"Well, you can talk costume and stuff with Skins. I've got some business to attend to, so I'll see you folks later!"

"Awesome!" Red shook Grubba's hand. "Thanks, Mr. Grubba! You won't be sorry!"

"Oh, I know I won't, boy!" He motioned to Skins. "Skins! File out!"

"Gotcha, boss!" Skins winked. "Let's go, Iron Incinerators! Glitzville is waiting!"

* * *

The group hopped into Skins' limo. "Red. RED!" Robbie motioned for him.

"Yeah, what?" Red asked.

"What are Abbie and I supposed to do?" He asked.

"That's right!" Red forgot. "Try to gather as much info as possible about the Gold Star and its Belt. Can you handle that?"

"Sure, we'll go undercover." Robbie shook his hand. "I'll catch you guys later!"

"See you, Robbie!" Red stepped into the limo. "So Skins! Where are we headed?"

"I'm gonna take you guys to see Koopay. He'll help me with designing your costumes and logo and stuff."

"That's great and all, but I gotta ask you something." Red told Skins.

"What's up?" Skins asked. "Oh, right! Your big shell! Right, don't worry. Koopay does shell art, too."

"Great." Red nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Hello there, Skins!" Koopay welcomed them into his large building. "What bring you here?"

"Got a new Glitz Pit team!" Skins high-fived Koopay. Koopay wore a grey suit under his green shell.

"You guys better know what you're getting into!" Koopay told Red and the group. "This guy took the Great Gonzales Jr. and the Fearsome Five and turned them into a Glitz Pit powerhouse!"

"Neat!" Erick smiled.

"Well, we'd better get started." Skins started. "Koopay, do your thing. I'll be back to pick you guys up later."

"Come, sit!" Koopay seated the group on his sofa. "I'll need two of you, though. Red, you and the pink one come with me."

"Yay! " Aimee cheered. "We're getting our costumes first!"

"Okay, just stand right there. I'm gonna do a rough sketch of you two." Koopay got out his easel. He began to draw. After a few long minutes, Koopay was done. "Here you two are!"

"Wow! Those look great!" Red complimented. Red's outfit was a grey leather jacket with black pockets and highlights and red cuffs. On the back was their logo, a Dry Bones head in a squid shape, with a red fire on the background. Red's hammer was strapped on his side, and his Puni weapon was still on his right forearm, which the sleeve was shortened on. His pants were black, and had black and red boots. "I like it! Looks good."

"Of course, the other guys will not have the shortened sleeve and the red will be changed to whatever colour they prefer. Also, the logo will be painted on your shell, which will be painted grey."

"It's great!" Aimee looked at hers. Her outfit had a short-sleeved leather jacket, similar to Red's. The elements and logo fire were pink. She had a short skirt on, and had black and pink boots.

Her rifle was to be strapped on her back.

"For Gyanna, we will change it to her colours." Koopay noted.

"Let's do it!" Red agreed, and Aimee nodded.

"Splendid!" Koopay cheered. "Let me get to work on them."

* * *

After a few hours, Koopay had finished the outfits. "Here they are!" The Inklings all checked out their new costumes. "They're great!" Red agreed.

"I love this!" Aimee checked it. "Can we try them on?"

"Certainly!" Koopay nodded. "Go ahead, change rooms are over there." The group put their new outfits on.

"It's so light!" Red observed, as he executed a few moves.

"I love it sooo much!" Aimee giggled as she danced around in it.

"They're great!" Paul agreed.

"Can't wait see the looks we get around town!" Gyanna check herself.

"Let's go take someone on NOW!" Erick suggested. "I feel powerful!"

"WHOA!" Skins exclaimed as he walked in. "Who are these people? These aren't the guys I dropped off here!" He joked.

"It's us, Skins!" Red high-fived Skins as he walked in.

"Outfits look great, guys!" Skins agreed. "C'mon, I'll take you guys to dinner. And, you guys will stay at brother's hotel!"

"Great!" Red answered.

Aimee grabbed onto his arm. "Lead the way, Red! "

"Okay!" Red nodded. "Bye, Koopay! Thanks for the help!"

"No problem! I'll update your outfits when we reach the Major Leagues!

"Sounds great!" Red responded. "See you!"

* * *

"I was thinking," Skins began when they got into the limo. "What do you think if I start a fighting club?"

"Sounds good to me!" Red glanced at his teammates, who nodded in approval.

"I think I'll call it, "Inkopolis GPFC." Glitz Pit Fighting Club."

"How about we talk it over at dinner?" Red suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Skins laughed. "Sounds good to me!"


	31. Chapter III: The Iron Incinerators

"Red! Wake up, or we'll be late!"

"Huh-what?" Red rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor with a loud thud. "Ouch…"

"Red! Get a move on!" Paul shook him.

"What's today?" Red asked.

"Our first fight as the Iron Incinerators!" Paul answered. "C'mon, this is a crucial fight!"

"Oh, CRAP!" Red jumped to his feet, dashing into the bathroom.

"We're matched up against number 19, the Goomba Bros." Paul read off the standings. "We're currently 20th. The highest rank they've ever gotten to is… 19. How about that."

"Great, GREAT!" Red ran out of the bathroom, toothpaste all over his face and his hair dripping wet. He quickly poured a bowl of cereal and milk, and then grabbed his costume. "Let's go!"

* * *

The limo sped up to the back entrance of the Glitz Pit. "Here we are!" Skins checked the clock. "Only five minutes until battle time!" Skins slammed the limo door, as it raced away. "This is a big day, incinerators!" Skins and the team raced up to the doors. "The media will be covering the whole fight." He flashed his ID to the security guard. "This is the first time you and Inkopolis GPFC will be seen to Glitzville! Well, except for the Great Gonzales and the Fearsome Five, who I also manage." He stopped at a door. He swung it open. Here it is: minor league locker room! Change quick, you've got five minutes!"

* * *

"Here we are, folks. It is currently 8:28, two minutes until the debut of the Iron Incinerators of Inkopolis GPFC. I'm Ball and this is Chain, reporting live on the debut of the Iron Incinerators."

"Skins! Get over here!" Grubba ordered. "Where in tarnation are my new stars? They should be here by now!"

"Don't worry, Grubba." Skins assured. "They're just changing."

"And here come the opponents, ranked 19th in the Glitz Pit, the Hoppin' Hardheads, the Goomba Bros!" Ball and Chain announced. The 5-man team scampered into the ring. "And here come the new squad, ranked 20th in the Glitz Pit, the Inkling Annihilators, the Iron Incinerators!"

Red and the gang ran into the ring as the crowd let out a loud cheer. Chants like, "Waste those Goombas" and "Pummel 'em down!" were heard.

"Glad you could make it, Incinerators!" Grubba walked up to Red. "You guys showed up pretty late, walking in like you own the place! Anything to say to your opponents before the fight begins?"

"Well, we're happy to be debuting Skins' new fighting club, Inkopolis GPFC, and we're ready!"

"That's mighty honourable of you to say, Red!" Grubba announced. "Now lemme explain the rules, you see-"

"Have a bonk, you imbecil!" A Goomba ran forward to strike. He nailed Red on the head, catching him off guard.

"WHOA! The Goomba Bros. have already taken a cheap shot at the Iron Incinerators captain, Red Yoshi!" Grubba hyped up the crowd. "Let's see what happens next!"

"Let's end this before if starts!" Erick leapt forward and froze a Goomba with his ice-ink. He punched the frozen Goomba into another Goomba. "All right! Feel the chill!" Erick taunted.

"Erick, don't hog all of the fun!" Aimee told him. She took aim at another Goomba, covering him and the ground in ink, causing him to slip. He kept sliding right into Gyanna, who had placed an Ink Mine, which blew up sending him flying. Paul sneak-attacked another one, stealthily emerging from the ink for the hit.

"One more!" Red flew into the air, dive-bombed for the ground and adjusted his course for the Goomba. He got close, and sent him flying with a Power Smash.

"OOOOO-EE! I think we've got ourselves a winner!" Grubba announced. The crowd roared with approval. "The winners of this one are undeniably the Iron Incinerators!" He walked up to Red to get the scoop. "Tell me, Red. How did you guys pull this one off?"

"Well, I basically followed Erick's lead. After that first blow from that Goomba, I didn't know what to do. And then Erick took action, like he always does and thankfully, the team followed his lead!"

"You heard it here, folks! The Red Yoshi's team is just as mighty as he is!" Grubba concluded. "What a hell of a start! This is Grubba, signing off!"

* * *

The team returned to the minor league locker room. "Great fight, Red!" Grubba walked into the room, and patted Red on the back as he dried off after his shower. "You got the crowd going good there, son! Can't wait to see what you do next fight!"

"Thanks, Grubba!" Red answered. "See you next fight!" Grubba winked as he walked out. Skins walked into the locker room.

"Great fight, team!" Skins congratulated the team. "You guys got the moves, the teamwork, the skill! I haven't seen a team this fiery since the Great Gonzales Jr. and the Fearsome Five!"

"Thanks, Skins!" Red thanked. "Couldn't have done it without the team!"

"See you later!" With a tip of his visor, Skins walked out.

"Hey, Rook!" A voice called out.

"Who, me?" Red asked.

"Yeah, you dog!" A gold-shelled Koopa Troopa approached him. "The name's King K. I'm one of these minor-league underdogs like you and your team. But I tell ya, you got some moves there!" He complimented.

"Well thanks there, King!" Red thanked. "This is my team. Meet Aimee, Paul, Gyanna and Erick."

"Nice to meet you!" Paul welcomed.

"Yeah, no prob, bro!" King K. responded. "Like you to meet our minor league brethren. That Bob-omb there is Master Crash."

"Nice to meet you, BOMB!" The Bob-omb greeted. "Can't wait to see your skills firsthand, BOMB! But I got some advice, BOMB! You better obey Mr. Grubba's battle conditions. At least if you want to level up, BOMB!"

"That dude over there is Bandy Andy." King K. continued.

"Heh. Nice to see you. I'm not in here much, but if you see me, say hi."

"And that little dude over there is Cleftor." King K. pointed.

"Graah!" Cleftor yelled. "Cleftor no like your costumes."

"Ease up a bit there, Cleft-Dog! You just have to get used to him." King K. warned.

"Nice to meet you all!" Red greeted. "King, thanks for the tour." He turned to the team. "We'd better get ready for the next match, eh?"

"YEAH!" Erick agreed. "I'm so pumped! Let's get a match now!"

"Hey, Red. How do we reserve a match?" Gyanna mentioned.

"Hey, King! How we get a match around here?" Red asked.

"Punch in to that console on the wall there." He informed.

Red punched in to the console. "Hey! Can we get another fight?"

"CERTAINLY." The console answered. "Let me connect you to Mr. Grubba."

"Hey, Red!" Grubba appeared on the screen. "Your team itchin' for another fight?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Red affirmed. "What have you got for us?"

"Well, next would be the KP Koopas. The condition is you don't use any special moves. Stick to what you Inklings are good at: Inking! I'll send my assistant for you when the current fight's done.

"Hey, Rook!" King K. called. "Looks like my boys are taking on your crew now! Good luck to both of us!"

The door swung open. "Red Yoshi and the Iron Incinerators?" The female Toad called out. "I'm Jolene. Mr. Grubba told me to come get you. It's fight time!"

"All right! Let's go, crew!"

* * *

"All right, folks! Today, we have the Iron Incinerators taking on the KP Koopas! Here we go… BATTLE!"

Red pulled out the Inkbrush and dashed up to them. "Sorry about this, King!" He inked him right over.

"What's that supposed to do, Rook?" King K. asked.

"Nothing, actually. Just distract you while Erick freezes you with some ice-ink!" Red ducked as Erick unleashed some frigid ice-ink on the King, freezing him.

"Nice!" Paul cheered. "I've got some Burst Bombs for the flying ones!" He launched a few off, while Aimee and Gyanna provided cover fire.

"Paul you got a Killer Wail charged?" Gyanna asked.

"Yeah!" Paul let his Killer Wail rip, quickly dismantling the KP Koopas.

"OOOOOO-EE! This match is over! The Incinerators make it another win!" Grubba walked up to Paul. "Nice shot at the end! How did you pull that off?"

"Well, I just loaded up enough ink and let them have it!" Paul admitted.

"There we go, folks! Another GRRRRRREAT win for the Iron Incinerators!"

* * *

"Here's your fight money, Mr. Yoshi." Jolene handed him and the team money for the win. "If you'll excuse me…I must be going." Jolene walked out.

"That was a good fight, Rook!" King K congratulated Red on the win. "You guys beat me, straight up."

"You fought well too, King." Red insisted.

"How's about another match, Grubba?" Erick requested into the intercom.

"Red! You up for another one?" Grubba asked.

"Sure! Keep 'em coming!" Red requested.

"All right, Next opponents are the Pokey Triplets, raked 17th. Same conditions as last time, the crowd likes to see all that they saw last round. Got them pumped!"

"See you there, Grubba!"

* * *

"Here we go again, folks! For the third time today, give a hand for the Iron Incinerators! Now, they take on the pointy punishers, the Pokey Triplets!"

"Let's smoke 'em, Fred!" Erick called out.

"Go aheeeeeead… touch ussssssss… it won't huuuuuuuurt…that much." The Pokey taunted.

"Get ready to…BATTLE!" Grubba called, commencing the match.

Red began the same way he did the last match; by inking one of the Pokeys as a distraction, so Erick follow up by freezing it.

"Terrific! It worked again!" Red called out, giving Erick a thumbs-up. Meanwhile, Paul, Gyanna and Aimee weren't having much luck with the other two Pokeys.

"They keep bringing more of them in!" Aimee protested.

"We need to take them down as quick as possible!" Gyanna called. "Paul! Get a Killer Wail ready!"

"I'm working on it!" Paul ran back and forth on the ring, charging up enough power. "GOT IT!" He took aim, and wiped them out.

"OOOOOOO-EE!" Grubba called. "That's the match! The IRRRRRRRRRON Incinerators win again!" He walked up to Erick this time. "Tell me, son. How many more times do you think you and Red can pull off that strategy?"

"Well, as long as Fred keeps opening with that, I'm ready to freeze them out!" Erick laughed.

"What power! What skill! This is Grubba, signing off!"

* * *

"Here's your money, Incinerators." Jolene dished out their winning. "I must be going. See you after next match."

"BOMB Wow!" Master Crash welcomed them. "Saw your fight, BOMB! WOW! You guys have got some moves BOMB!"

"Thanks, Crash!" Gyanna thanked.

"You guys keep dishing out BOMB pain, you guys will be at the BOMB top!"

"That's what we hope to do!" Aimee laughed.

"Cleftor tell you guys not to get overconfident." Cleftor approached. "Cleftor let you know that this is last week before Championship, and one mistake could be your last."

"Thanks, Cleftor." Erick thanked. "We'll remember that."

"What time do we got?" Red asked.

"It's about 4:30, Rook!" King K. informed.

Suddenly, Andy burst in, accompanied my Jolene. "How many times to I have to tell you to stay out of that room? If you keep this up, you will be relegated back to Glitz Pit Double-A. Stay out of trouble." Jolene walked out.

"Again, man?" King K. walked up. "Man, you're a magnet for trouble!"

"What can I say?" Andy admitted, "I'm a bandit, trouble runs in my blood. Sorry to bring the Nag Queen in here."

"No prob, B-Rook! Jolene can take that attitude and shove it where the sun don't shine!" King K. snarled.

"Man, you guys are TOUGH!" Erick watched. "How are you guys not in the Major Leagues?"

"Easy, Mr. Grubba don't wanna give us little guys a shot at the title." King K. explained. "Anyway, why are you always chasing the girl, B-Money? You got a thing for her or something?"

"Shut up, King!" Andy protested. "Anyway, I'd better be going. Nice to see you guys again, Incinerators."

"Good to see you too, Andy!" Red waved. "Stay out of trouble!"

"Yeah, right!" Andy winked on his way out.

Red turned to the team. "Well guys? One more match?"

"YEAH!" The group responded.

"All right!" Red walked up to the intercom. "GRUBBA! We need a match, now!"

"OOOOOO-EE! I tell you, Red! You guys are HOOOOOOOT STUFF! One match coming up!" He fumbled through some papers. "Let's see… you can take on ranked 16th, The Dead Bones. The condition will be no special moves again! But this time it's different. You can use those there Super Boots and hammer, but no fancy Spin-Jumpin' or Power Smashin'!"

"Can I use my wings yet?" Red asked.

"Sorry, son. Not yet." We gotta save that up, y'know? Keep the crowd wantin' more!" Grubba winked. "See you in the ring!"

* * *

"Here we go! For the fourth time today, here they are, The IROOOOOOOOOOOOOOON INCINERATORS! Taking on the bone banging rockers, the DEAD BONES!" Grubba announced.

"Let's take 'em down!" Erick proclaimed.

"HAH! We're gonna take the skin off YOUR bones!" A Dull Bones taunted.

"Get ready to…BATTLE!"

"That's it!" Red jumped with his Super Boots and reduced all of the Dead Bones to, well, bones.

"Is that IT?" Grubba asked.

"I think so!" Red agreed.

"OOOOOO-EE! That's the fastest win we've ever seen her in the Glitz Pit! A total of 8 seconds! The Iron Incinerators win by a long shot! How did you do that, Red?"

"Well, we've fought these enemies before, so I know they're not the most sturdy of enemies." Red explained.

"You heard it here! This was the Iron Incinerators after their fourth straight win!"

* * *

"Hey, R-Dog!" King K. called. "Nice fight, man! Four straight wins, and a take down RECORD! 8 seconds! Saw the whole match, Rook! Great stuff, that's something to be proud of!"

"Thanks, King!" Red gave him a fist bump. "Well, we're done for the day, Paul and Erick are in the showers, while Aimee and Gyanna are outside calling Skins. He said he'd take us to dinner tonight."

"AIGH! HURTS!" a voice cried out.

"Keep quiet." another responded.

"MY FOOT!"

"Oh, you're fine. Just shut up."

"Apply pressure right there."

"OOUUUCH!"

"Do we have a gag, maybe?"

"C'mon, get a grip, will you?"

"Outta the way there!"

"Sounds like someone got roughed up pretty bad there." King K. concluded. "Well, some matches can get ugly, y'know? Just gotta be prepared for whatever can happen. Know your limits, basically."

"Right." Red agreed. His phone vibrated. "That's Aimee. Says the limo's here."

"LIMO!" King K. exclaimed. "R-Dog, you got it made, man!"

"No, it's Skins who can provide all this. I'm gonna head outside, tell Paul and Erick I'm waiting outside for them.

"Sure, bro!' King K. nodded. "Catch ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah," Red winked. "See you then!"

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys! Thanks for reading my Splatoon-Mario fanfiction. This has been going well, but make sure you don't miss the next episode where Red and friends take on the Armored Harriers. This is a very crucial episode, so don't miss it! - Dry_Bow$er_001**_


	32. Chapter III: Red's Finale

"ACHOO!" Red awoke with a sneeze. "Wow, what a night! I really slept!" He turned to the clock. "Good, 8:00. Well, we don't have any matches scheduled today, so I'm gonna take it easy for now." He walked into the kitchen, poured himself a bowl of cereal and a glass of Inkberry juice. He sat down and flipped on the TV.

"…And that's a look at the weather! Now we turn to Ball and Chain for the Glitz Pit news!"

"Thanks, Frank! Anyway, yesterday was a big day for Glitz Pit fans, as Dryden "Skins" McGee debuted his new team, the Iron Incinerators for his new club, Inkopolis GPFC. Led by their captain Red Yoshi, two-time Ink Cup Champ from Inkopolis, they won four straight yesterday, as well as a record for fastest KO in Glitz Pit history! Roll the clip." The clip of Red's amazingly quick KO on the Dead Bones was showed.

"I look good!" Red said before he ate another spoonful of cereal.

"Yes Ball, those Incinerators just keep rolling. Also, since this is Championship Week, talks of the Iron Incinerators jumping up to the Major League to contend for the belt have arisen! What do you think, Ball? Do the Incinerators have a chance?"

"They may be able to get to the final Chains, but I still don't think they can knock off the Rawk Hawk. That guy's fighting style has been proven to defeat teams as well. Need I remind you the match against the Great Gonzales Jr. and the Fearsome Five, where Rawk was able to overcome an early drop back and come up victorious."

"Yes indeed, Ball. Back to you, Dan." Red turned off the TV. He went to change quickly, pack up his costume and head downstairs.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Red." The doorman greeted.

"Hello!" Red smiled. "Skins show up yet?"

"Ah, yes! Mr. McGee and the Iron Incinerators were here a bit earlier, but they went out the breakfast buffet downtown."

"Any idea of when they're coming back?" Red asked.

"No, sir. I'm sorry. I can get you a limo to the Glitz Pit if you'd like."

"Yes, that'd be nice, actually. Need to warm up a bit."

The doorman whistled, and a limo pulled up. "This is the hotel limo, sir. I can drive you to and from the Pit if you'd like, here's the number."

"Thanks." Red smiled. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, sir! Right this way!"

* * *

"Boy, was that buffet good, eh Skins?" Erick nudged him, as they approached the Glitz Pit.

"Only the best in Glitzville!" Skins replied.

"Almost made waiting for the girls to finish clothes-shopping bearable." Paul laughed.

"How much stuff did you guys even buy?" Skins asked.

"Yeah, you're in the hole about a thousand coins." Aimee apologized.

"Each." Gyanna added.

Skins laughed. "Don't worry! I can afford it."

"Excuse me, Mr. McGee?" A limo driver approached him.

"Yes? What is it?" Skins answered, curiously.

"Mr. Red Yoshi wants you to know that he's already here. I drove him here earlier, due to his desire to train for a bit."

"Thank you, driver. We'll go find him."

* * *

"C'mon, that's it! Hit it harder, R-Dog!" King K. yelled as Red worked the heavy punching bag. "Your hands can't hit what your eyes can't see!"

"You know that quote?" Red asked as he began to hit harder and faster.

"Ali, man!" King K. nodded. "Gonzales lent me a book, _Legends of Sport._ Great book, learned a lot."

"Nice!" Red answered, as his punches intensified. He gave it one hard punch, knocking to bag to the floor.

"Great work, man!" King K. complimented. "Took it down in 1 minute 23 seconds."

"Aah." Red sat down to grab a drink. "Think I can shave a few seconds off of that. How much did I lift one-handed today?"

"Let's see…" King K. fumbled through his clipboard. "One handed? 60."

"Not bad, that'll make my hammer moves a lot easier to execute. My 100 metre?"

"10.53." King K. reported. "You're in great shape, bro!"

"Thanks." Red wiped himself off. He felt someone grab him as he stood up. "Aimee, get off! I'm all sweaty!"

"Aw, that doesn't matter!" Aimee laughed. "How long have you been here?"

"Um, about an hour." Red sprayed himself in the face with water. "Why? Did Erick book us a match?"

"Yeah, maybe?" Aimee replied.

"All right!" Red stood up. "Let's get 'em!"

* * *

"And the winner is the Iron Incinerators!" Grubba announced. " Great work again, guys!" The team burst into the locker room.

"Hey, Rook!" King K. greeted. "How'd it go?"

"You should have seen Red, King!" Paul pointed. "He was all loose and quick! It was like he'd been fighting his whole life! He jumped into the air, dive-bombed quickly, and took that one guy out in a few seconds!"

"Good to hear, man!" King K. replied. "Keep going!" Red and the gang kept on fighting. They managed to move up 4 spots from 15th to 11th, after defeating the Mind Bogglers; Bandy Andy's team the Hand-It-Overs; Cleftor's team the Punk Rocks and Master Crash's team, the Bob-omb squad.

"Ha! Check it guys! We're Minor League champs right now!" Erick blurted as they entered the locker room.

"BOMB! Man, Red! You were SMOKIN' HOT, BOMB bro! You and your team handled us like no one's BOMB business!" Master Crash exclaimed. "Honoured I could lose to you guys!"

"Hey, thanks, Crash!" Red gave him a pat. "You're the boss, bro!" Suddenly, King K. walked up. He didn't seem to be his passionate self.

"Hey, listen guys. Keep it secret for me, will ya? I'm thinking about retiring soon."

"WHAT?" Red yelled, before coving his mouth. "Why?"

"Well, my time's running short, and if I don't stop this life soon, it may be too late." King K. explained. "Next match is my last."

"No!" Red protested. "You've got to stay! C'mon!"

Skins walked in. "You guys ready for the next match?"

"Skins! King K's gonna retire soon!" Paul explained.

"Wow. Gee, sorry to hear that. You've been here longer than I have."

"Skins, can you do me a favour?" Red asked.

"Anything, Red! Name it!" Skins answered.

"Hire King K. as the team coach!"

"What-WHAT?" Skins exclaimed, confused. "You want me to hire him as your team coach?"

"Yeah!" Red answered, smacking King K. on the back. "He's been nothing but help since we got here! What do you say?"

"Well, yeah!" Skins agreed. "I don't see why not. Welcome to the team, King K. Come by my office later, we'll talk out a contract."

"Sweet! Thanks, Skins!" King K. winked. "And thanks to you guys!" He nodded to the Incinerators. "I'm gonna go tell the boys the good news!" He darted out.

"Cleftor think that was nice gesture you do, Red." Cleftor agreed. "Cleftor will miss Incinerators when you guys join major league. Cleftor will cheer for you guys."

"BOMB! Man, that was a solid thing to do." Master Crash agreed. "Me and my boys'll route for you in the major leagues!"

"Thanks, guys." Red gave them a good handshake. "If you guys are ever in Inkopolis, ask for the Red Yoshi."

"We will!" Master Crash affirmed. "Go on, get into that major league!"

"RIGHT!" Erick slammed his hand on the intercom. "Match, please!"

"OOOOO-EE! You guys are HOT!" Grubba yelled though the intercom. "I'll get you guys a match PRONTO! You guys are taking on the Armored Harriers next! Good luck!"

A bat flew into the room. "Hey. I'm Sir Swoop. I'm a rookie. I just started today."

"Hey!" Red greeted the Swooper. "I'm Red Yoshi, nice to meet you. This is my team: Aimee, Paul, Gyanna and Erick. We're going to take on the Armored Harriers of the major league. Sucks that we just met, wish I could get to know you more."

"Yeah, me too." Sir Swoop agreed. "I guess I'll see you in the training room."

"Yeah." Red nodded.

Jolene walked in. "Incinerators! Match time! Let's go."

"Well, see ya!" Red waved to Sir Swoop. As the team walked out, Red stopped. "My team and I were jut rookies a few days ago. We thought we were in over our heads, until we met Skins, King K, Master Crash and Cleftor. They were great friends to us. They gave us great advice, and now we're on our way out. My advice to you is to fight with all of your heart. Who knows? Maybe you'll be one of the greats!"

"Gee, thanks Red!" Sir Swoop thanked. "Good luck on your match."

* * *

"HERE WE GO!" Grubba announced. "We've got the hottest team in the Glitz Pit here! Winners of 9-straight, give it up for the Iron Incinerators! Here comes their competition, the Armored Harriers!"

"We're ready!" Red indicated.

"We'll blend you clowns into a smoothie!" The spiky Cleft with red shoes yelled.

"Welcome to the major leagues, pal! Now prepare for a major beating!" The Cleft with green shoes yelled.

"Get ready to… BATTLE!" Grubba commenced the battle.

"Erick! End this!" Red ordered.

"My pleasure!" Erick rushed up to the Clefts, and landed a blow on each of them. He flipped forward and landed. "How's that! Over before it started!"

"GRAAAGH!" the Red Cleft charged Erick at high speed, sending him flying. He slammed hard into the wall, knocking him out.

"WHAT?" Red stood in disbelief.

"Those are Iron Clefts." Paul read. "They're quite powerful and as hard as iron!"

"Well, we're Iron Incinerators!" Gyanna rushed up, delivering two clean hits with Splat Bombs. "That's how you do it!"

"GRAAAAGH!" The Green Cleft walloped right on top of Gyanna, knocking her out. "C'mon! C'MON!" he taunted.

"It's got some spikes to watch out for, and its defense is…WHAT? UNKOWN?! It says no attack will work on them! Nothing in the world is as hard as an Iron Cleft, making it impenetrable! Maybe we should forfeit. We've already lost Gyanna and Erick!"

"AND YOU TOO, HEADCASE!" the Red Cleft charged into Paul, catching him on his spikes. He flung Paul away as if he was nothing,

"Great, now's there's just two of us!" Aimee realized. "Should we book it?"

"NO!" Red boldly ordered. "We're taking these goons down!"

"Right!" Aimee fired some ink shots and Burst Bombs, which did not affect the Clefts. They charged, but she was able to dodge.

"You charged up?" Red asked.

"Yeah!"

"Let it rip." Aimee activated her special, a Killer Wail. "Sorry, boys. But you've just been incinerated!" She unleashed the Killer Wail on them.

"OOOOOOOO-EE! Lookee here!" Grubba called. "I don't know how the Iron Clefts can take that!"

"Yeah, me neither!" Aimee wiped off her forehead.

"LIKE THIS, TICKLE MONSTER!" The green Cleft charged forward, this time hitting Aimee head-on. She stood motionless for a few seconds, while the Cleft was kneelt over. "COME ON!" He yelled. Aimee collapsed slowly from the impact and the deep cut on her legs. "That's what I thought!" The green Cleft rejoined his brother.

"AIMEE!" Red ran up to her. She was winded. Red stood up, mad. "See, now it's on." He grunted. "I've been holding back since we joined this pit. And now, you two get to be witnesses to my ultimate attack." Red flew over them, and sprayed a smokescreen that his gauntlet could do. "FINAL STRIKE!" Red called, as he ascended.

"Uh, oh! Here comes trouble for the Iron Clefts!" Grubba called.

Red descended at high speed and changed course for the Clefts.

"HEY, GREEN!" the red Cleft called. "ALLEY-OOP?"

"ALLEY-OOP!" He agreed. Red Cleft charged up speed and jumped off of Green Cleft.

"OWCH!" Green yelled. "THAT HURT!"

Red came bursting in, visibly faster than sound. As he was about to land a blow on the Green Cleft, he felt a massive weight drop on his head. Everything was slow motion from there. The red Cleft crushed down on Red's head as he flew towards the green Cleft. The impact was immense, filling the stadium with dust and smoke.

"GRAAAAAGH!" The Clefts yelled, as they backed up and the dust cleared.

"Red?" Grubba ran up to Red. "Red, c'mon! Get up! Match ain't over!"

Red was silent. He just lay there, motionless. A look of sadness fell on Grubba.

"The winners are the Armored Harriers." Grubba announced. Red's team got back to their feet, as the Clefts exited the ring. Aimee trudged through a mysteriously large lake of blood in the ring. "C'mon, Red. Match's over. You guys lost." Grubba sadly told him. Still no movement from Red.

"Red?" Aimee asked, as she limped over.

Paul checked Red out. He looked up, with tears forming in his eyes. He nodded no. Aimee's eyes quickly filled with tears. "GET AN AMBULANCE!" She shrieked.

"Why do we need an ambulance?" Erick asked.

"Red's head has been smashed in. He's got no pulse."


	33. Chapter III: Red's Return

"Sir Grodus! Urgent news from Glitzville!"

"Well, what is it?" Grodus asked, annoyed.

"The Red Yoshi's done for! Got his head smashed in Tuesday afternoon in a match!"

"Really!" Grodus laughed. "I didn't think he'd be so stupid to get himself killed like that." Grodus pointed to an X-Naut. "Get to Glitzville! The map is practically ours now!"

* * *

"Uh… where am I? What time is it?" Red had just woken up. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"You're alive?" a doctor asked. "He's alive! The Red Yoshi's alive!" The doc yelled.

"Hey doc, could you keep it down? I've got this massive headache."

"We just finished operating, son. We had to reinforce your skull with Crystal to keep it from collapsing. You're lucky to be alive."

"Well, okay!" Red smiled. "When can I get out of here?"

"Well," the doctor checked his timetable, "Next week sometime."

"NEXT WEEK!?" Red sat up. "But the Championship will be finished by then!"

"Sorry, there. If you go out and get another head injury like that, you _will_ be dead." The doctor walked out. "He's alive!"

"Alive!" Skins ran in. "Red! Thank the stars you're alive! How are you feeling?"

"Not too well." Red admitted. "What's this Goomba-crap about me missing the rest of the week?"

"Right. Listen, after your match, your skull was fractured into itty-bitty pieces. They had to re-assemble it inside you and glue it together with the indestructible Crystal from Crystal Valley."

Skins explained. "That's about it."

"Where's the rest of the team?" Red asked. "I'd like to speak with them."

"Out." Skins told them. "Looking for Robbie and Abbie to tell them the news of your death. AT least if they hadn't heard it on the news." He motioned for someone to come in. "I'd thought I'd bring my other team in to talk to you. Gonzales, get in here!" A white Yoshi with five other Yoshi's walked in. They looked very angry. "Red, meet the Great Gonzales Jr. and the Fearsome Five. I'll leave you guys alone for a few minutes." Skins walked out.

"Hey there!" Red waved. "I'd shake your hands, but I can't get out of bed."

The tall white Yoshi, who must've been the Great Gonzales Jr. walked forward and slapped Red in the face. "OW!" Red cringed in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"Why didn't you do it?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Red asked.

"Why didn't you run away?" Gonzales asked. "After Paul gave you that explanation, you knew you couldn't win. I saw it in your eyes. But you kept fighting. Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I thought I could win." Red answered.

"Or you were too proud to admit you couldn't take a loss. IDIOT!" Gonzales slapped him again. "You disgrace to Yoshi's!"

"HEY!" Red protested again, cringing in pain. "You could've killed me! Like the Armored Harriers almost did!"

"Why are you accusing the Armored Harriers of killing you?" Gonzales asked. "They didn't kill anyone. What I saw was someone rush in headfirst without thinking, trying to get himself killed! Suicide!" Gonzales slapped him once again.

"THAT'S IT!" Red flew out of the bed. "Stop slapping me, you mother-"

"Red?" King K. poked his head in. "You're alive, Rook!"

"Hey, King K." Red greeted, unhappily.

"You look better, R-Dog! What do you say we head back to the ring?"

"YOU MORON!" One of the Yoshi's called out. "Did you not hear that he has to stay here another week and recover?"

Red glared at the Yoshi through the corner of his eye. "Limo here?" Red asked.

"Yeah, its out front." King K. answered.

"Grab my bag." Red ordered. "I'll meet you down there."

"Sure thing, bro." King K. walked out.

Red followed him. "One another." Gonzales called after him.

"What is it, now?" Red turned around, annoyed. "What, want to slap me one more time while I'm already down?"

"I would never hurt someone weaker than me." Gonzales explained. "You're stronger than me, Red. Hell, you're like **worlds** stronger than me. That's why I slapped you. I wasn't myself, forgive me."

"Whatever." Red dismissed as he walked out.

"You need to fling one into the other." Gonzales spoke. "That's how you defeat them."

Red paused for a moment. "Thanks." He turned to leave.

"If you can't win, you can't win." Gonzales concluded. "Retreat, rethink, rematch. That's how win fights."

Red smiled. "Thanks, Gonzalez. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"All right, where did we leave off?" King K. set up a heavy punching bag.

"Right where we started." Red answered. He took a few swings at the punch bag, before his punches intensified. He gave one hard punch before knocking it over.

"Impressive!" King K. timed. "42 seconds!"

"Nice!" Red called, as he wiped himself off. "Grab that 100 lb. bag over there, I wanna try something."

"K, you're the boss!" King K. placed the bag. Red stood there unphased. He was obviously thinking. He nodded, opened his eyes, and unleashed his long Yoshi tongue. He stuck it to the heavy bag. He began to pull. He was in pain, sweating like a heavy rain.

"C'mon, bro! You got it!" King K. cheered on. "Lift it! Throw it! **You're the champ!** " As soon as Red heard that, he swung the bag around, and threw it into a wall, making a large hole. King K. stood there in awe. "Think you're ready?"

"Ready?" Red asked. "I'm Red Yoshi, you can't spell 'ready' without 'red."

* * *

"Is that the Red Yoshi?"

"Impossible, he's dead!"

"What?" Grubba turned to see Red approaching the ring.

"LOOK WHO'S BACK!" The red Cleft pointed.

"AH, THE FLATHEAD!" The green Cleft taunted.

"Red! You're alive! How in tarnation?" Grubba asked.

"Hey, King K. wouldn't give up on me, so how could I give up on me!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the toughest fighter ever, give a hand for the REEEEEEEEEEED YOOOOOOSHIIIIIIII!" The crowd went wild as Grubba said this.

"Let's do this!" Red nodded.

"Get ready to… BATTLE!"

* * *

"C'mon, Aimee! You've got to get over this!" Paul convinced. "He's been dead for two days, we have to continue the search for the Crystal Stars!"

"You can, but I'm out!" She protested. "It's not the same without Red!"

"I know what we'll take your mind off of Red! Let's go watch a match!" Skins suggested.

"Good idea." Gyanna agreed. "Let's go have a look." They entered the ring to find a spot to sit.

"And the winner is the REEEEEEEEEEED YOOOOOOSHIIIIIIII!" Grubba cried out.

"WHAT!" Aimee jumped to her feet.

"No way! Red died like yesterday!" Erick protested.

"That's Red! THAT'S RED!" Aimee ran up to the ring.

"Tell me, Red. How in the name of everything did you pull this off, and so soon after your head smashed experience?"

"Well, I went to the training room after I got here, and threw a 100 lb. bag threw the wall. That was similar to the Iron Clefts, so I was able to do that."

"Ladies and gentlemen, give a big Glitz Pit hand to the Iron Incinerator, the Red Yoshi!" The crowd went wild.

"RED!" Aimee ran up to Red and gave him a big hug, and started kissing him madly. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"Aimee!" Red called. "Good to see you! Guess what? We're major leaguers now!" he smiled. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"Right here, Red!" Skins brought the team onto the stage. "Here they are!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Grubba began, "The IROOOOOOOOOON INCINERATORS!"

* * *

"Man, we're baaack!" Erick cheered as they paraded into the minor league locker room.

"Wow!" Sir Swoop confronted them. "You're great! Like, WOW!"

"Thanks, Sir Swoop!" Red thanked.

"Iron Incinerators?" Jolene walked in. "Mr. Grubba would like to speak to you."

"Great!" Red answered. "Lead the way!"

* * *

"Mr. Grubba? Mr. Red Yoshi and the Iron Incinerators are here." Jolene alerted.

"EEK!" Grubba jumped out of his chair. "Jolene, you know to knock before you enter! I'm getting' old! One heart attack could be my last!"

"Sorry, sir." Jolene backed off.

"Ah, yeah! Red! Hell of a fight! We're thankful that you're still around. You're a business saver!" Grubba patted him on the back. "Tickets have been sold out for the Iron Incinerator fights since you guys set the KO record time! Here's something for your trouble."

"Wow! 100 coins!" Red's eyes lit up.

"Now, don't go spendin' it all in one place!" He laughed.

"Gee, thanks Grubba!" Red thanked.

"Let's see… that's about it. Jolene, escort the Incinerators to their new locker room."

"Certainly sir. Incinerators, if you'll follow me please."

* * *

"Here it is: The major league locker room." Jolene welcomed them in.

"WHOA!" Gyanna's eyes lit up.

"It's an upgrade from the minor league, that's for sure." Paul affirmed.

"Basically the same rules as the minor league, only the fights are harder. If you'll excuse me, I must be going." Jolene walked out.

"Gee, that Jolene's a bit suspicious, eh Fred?" Erick whispered.

"A bit, but whatever." Red agreed. "As long as she doesn't pull any crap during our matches."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, until a Red Spike Top approached them. "Hi."

"Hi!" Red smiled. They stood quiet for a few more minutes. "I'm Red."

"Yeah," The Spike Top agreed, "You sure are. Work you hard in the minor league?"

"Yeah," Red agreed. "Got kind of boring."

"I'm Spiky Joe." The Spike Top introduced. "Me and by twin bro make up the two-man team 'the Tiny Spinies.'"

"Nice." Red responded, making conversation. "These are my friends and teammates, the Iron Incinerators. They are Aimee, Paul, Gyanna and Erick."

"Ice to meet you, Spiny Joey!" Erick greeted. Spiky Joe gave Red a puzzled look, and Red motioned for him to not worry about it.

"Well, it was nice to meet you guys." Spiky Joe concluded. "See you in the Ring!"

"Yeah, see you there, too! Look forward to the battle!" Red countered. Suddenly, the door swung open. Rawk Hawk walked in, all high and mighty.

"MOVE IT, CHUMPS! Glitz Pit Champ coming through here!"

"That's him, Red!" Aimee whispered. "That's the Rawk Hawk!"

"But what's he doing here?" Red asked.

"All right, losers! I've heard some commotion that there are some up-and-coming guys shredding through fighters. Apparently before he ended up in the hospital, he broke the KO record time. Point him out, and maybe I'll go easy on you chumps." He turned to his right and spotted the Iron Incinerators. "It's you! You guys are the league shredders! Some guy named Red Yoshi, and that's what it says here on your shell! I came all the way over here for this goofball and his friends! HAR HAR HAR!"

"Back off, Rawk." Spiky Joe ordered. "My boy Red here don't want any trouble."

"Stay out of this, Joe! Remember what I did to your third brother!" Rawk reordered. Spiky Joe just scoffed, knowing what Rawk was talking about. He turned back to the Incinerators and looked right at Gyanna. "Well, well! What do we have HERE?"

"Stay back, Gyanna!" Paul stepped in front.

"Move, pipsqueak!" Rawk knocked him to his knees, landing Paul right in front of his belt.

"Red! Phone!" Paul whispered. Red handed him the phone.

"And what might your name be, girly? Always a surprise to see a girl fighter in the Pit!" Rawk laughed.

"That ain't your business, Rawk." Gyanna daftly answered.

"I'm the champ, babe! This is my business!" Rawk protested.

"Yeah, definitely a fake." Red replied to Paul, who had conversing with him about the Gold Star on Rawk's belt.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Rawk angrily growled.

"Your belt's a fake." Red answered.

"Listen, ain't nobody gonna talk smack about the Rawk's belt. If we were in the ring, you'd be DEAD, FLATHEAD!" Rawk walked out, angrily.

"What was that you said about his belt?" Gyanna asked.

"I think it's a fake." Red explained. "Why would anyone put a Crystal Star on a freaking BELT!?"

"That does bring up an interesting point." Erick agreed.

"And if that belt's star isn't real, where is the real one?" Aimee asked.

"What's this about a fake belt?" Spiky Joe walked over.

"Joe, you've been here longer than all of us. Is the star on that belt a fake?" Red asked.

"Oh, I GET IT!" Joe had put two-and-two together. "You guys are hunting the Crystal Stars!"

"Yeah, that's right, Joe. Do you know if that star is a fake?"

"Nope. No clue." Joe admitted. "But we did have an incident like this before. Grubba's father had been discovered to be hiding the real one a few years back. That was shortly before the Glitz Pit closed for a season. It was supposedly found sometime later, and put on the belt as the award!" Spiky Joe recalled.

"But say it is a fake. Where do you think it'd be?" Red asked. Suddenly, Red's phone started vibrating like crazy.

"Got a message there, bro?" Spiky Joe asked.

"Yeah," Red agreed. "Unknown number."

"Well, show us the message!" Erick demanded.

"Well, okay." Red shivered as he showed everyone.

"iF yOu WaNt ThE cRyStAl StAr, HeEd My InStRuCtIoNs. FrOm X"

"Holy crap." Spiky Joe answered. "That's freaking creepy."

"It is." Red agreed. His phone began to vibrate again. "It's Robbie." He answered the call. "Hey, Robbie!"

"Red, you're okay! Good, 'cause I just got a strange text from some X guy Ma'an." Robbie spoke.

"I did too!" Red responded. "Keep each other posted on anything that happens regarding this."

"Roger." Robbie replied. "Over and out."

"Over and out." Red agreed.

"Who was that?" Spiky Joe asked.

"My friend Robbie." Red explained. "He's out roaming the city fishing for information about the Gold Star."

"Well, hate to break this to you, but that's gonna be a pretty dry pond he's fishing out of!" Joe explained.

"I agree, but he offered to do it anyways." Red explained. "How's about a fight, guys?"

"Sure!" they agreed. "A good butt-kicking will make us feel like everything's good!" Aimee agreed.

"There you guys go!" Spiky Joe agreed. "Go get 'em, kids."

"Thanks." Red nodded. "Grubba, we need a match."

* * *

"Here we are on the Iron Incinerators major league debut! Today, they'll take on the Tiny Spinies in a fight to the end!" Grubba announced.

"Good luck, Incinerators!" Spiky Joe called out.

"Best of luck to you too, Joe!" Red answered.

"Get ready to… BATTLE!"

"Yee-haw!" Spiky Joe charged at the team right away, catching them off-guard. "How's that, Red?"

"Great!" Red laughed. "Get a load of my special attack!"

"RED!" Aimee alerted. "Are you sure you want to try this so soon after your accident?"

"I'll be fine!" Red responded. "This time, I'll lead with my hammer!" He ascended, descended quickly and changed course for the Tiny Spinies. He hit them, resulting in a large dust cloud.

"Great!" Joe called to his brother. "They flipped us over."

"Now's your chance, Red!" Gyanna called.

"Right!" Red ran up, and gave them both a good Spin-Jump.

"Ooh!" Joe cringed in pain. "Well played, Red!"

"I think we've got a winner! The Iron Incinerators win again!" Grubba called.

* * *

"Nice fight, Incinerators!" Spiky Joe complimented as the two teams returned to the locker room.

"Thanks, but that attack right off the bat there proved to be pretty rewarding." Red returned.

"Thanks, we've opened most of our fights that way." Joe explained. "We figure that if people are gonna fight in the major league, they'll have to expect anything!"

"That's a good philosophy, Joe." Red packed his costume away. "It's getting late, we're gonna head out now."

"Right. Well, see you tomorrow!" Joe waved.

"Yeah, see you then, too!"


	34. Chapter III: The Gold Star Rush

"You guys believe in miracles? Well, you will after we tell you this story. On Tuesday, The Red Yoshi got his head smashed in by one of the Armored Harriers. He wasn't expected to survive the feat, but he did! He returned to the ring yesterday afternoon and defeated the Armored Harriers, bringing the Iron Incinerators into the major league! They also moved up to 9th overall after one win yesterday. This is the team to watch, going into the last two days of Championship Week. This is Chan with sports news, back to you, Dan."

* * *

"Catch the sports story today, Red?" Paul asked as they were driven to the Glitz Pit.

"Nope, and I don't want to. Our focus today is to get at least three wins away from claiming the belt, which means we need to win all of our matches today." Red explained.

"Right. Skins, how many matches can we fight at the most today?" Paul asked.

"Let me have a look," Skins fumbled through the clipboard. "About eight at the most."

"Which means we have to win eight." Red ordered. "We're here. Let's move."

* * *

"Man, that was quite a match!" Spiky Joe commented when the Incinerators walked in.

"Those Shellshockers didn't know what hit them!" Erick bragged as they paraded in.

"Yeah, that was good." Red agreed. "One down, seven to go." Red's phone rumbled abruptly. "Let's see what we've got this time." Red read the message and showed it to the group.

"gO tO tHe WaTeRiNg HoLe OuTsIdE ThE gLiTz PiT. FrOm X"

"Says we go to the watering hole." Red glanced up. "What the heck is that?" Red asked.

"They must mean the Fresh Juice Shop!" Spiky Joe figured. "You guys better check it out."

* * *

The group walked into the small shop. The man behind the counter picked the Incinerators out. "Hey, you guys are the Iron Incinerators!"

"Yeah, that's us." Red nodded.

"Actually, I've got a package here for you. Some 'X' left it here a while ago. It's in the back."

"Thanks." Red walked to the back to see a large chest. He reached in, but fell in. "Great. What now?"

"Hey, are you the Red Yoshi?"

"Yeah, why?" Red asked.

"I'm Toadette! I spoke to your friend Robbie about the Super Boots earlier, and it looks like he gave them to you!" Toadette checked. "I'm gonna teach you how to use the Super Hammer!"

"SWEET!" Red cheered when he got his new hammer. "I've been needing a new hammer lately."

"With this hammer, your hammer attacks are stronger!" Toadette explained. "Also, you can now charge up a spinning attack with this hammer to destroy large yellow boxes you may find!" Toadette taught. "Try it out!"

"Okay," Red agreed. He wound it up like a baseball bat, and let it rip, spinning uncontrollably.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it eventually." Toadette encouraged. "Well, I better be going, I'll see you next time!" Red blinked, and he was back in the room.

"Hey, Red!" Paul noticed his new weapon. "Nice hammer!"

"Thanks, it's even more powerful than my last one." Red told him. Red's phone went abruptly again. "Uh oh." Red read it to himself, and showed it to the team.

"SmAsH tHe BlOcKaDe In ThE mInOr-LeAgUe LoCkEr RoOm. FrOm X"

"Looks like we're on the move again, team." Red analyzed. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey, Red!" Sir Swoop greeted Red as they entered the minor-league locker room. "What brings you back here?"

"Got this message telling me to smash something in here." Red explained. "There it is!" Red saw the huge yellow block. "Here goes nothing." He charged up his swing like a baseball bat, and let it rip, shattering the large block.

"What's that up there?" Aimee pointed.

"Looks like a paper." Paul analyzed.

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock." Gyanna joked. "I'll get it. Erick, watch the door."

"Sure," Erick positioned himself by the door. Gyanna inked the wall, swam up it and retrieved the paper.

"Here, Red." Gyanna handed him the paper.

"WHOA!" Red's eyes widened. "This is something on the Crystal Stars!" Red exclaimed. "I think we found the hammer that breaks this case open!"

Sir Swoop flew over. "JOLENE! Erick told me Jolene's coming!" Red reached into his pocket and snapped a picture of the suspicious paper. "Thanks for the alert, Sir Swoop."

"She's coming!" Erick ran in. 'We've gotta hide!"

"PAUL!" We need a hiding spot!" Red ordered. Paul inked a long strip of ink. Everyone dove in. "Sir Swoop, get out of here. If we get caught, we don't need you taking punishment for it."

"Gotcha. Thanks for letting me help!" Sir Swoop flew out. Red placed the paper on the shelf as he hid.

Jolene walked in. "Where is that Red Yoshi and his friends?" She turned to see the paper on the shelf. She took it, looked it over and left.

"Wow, that was close!" Erick wiped himself off.

"But she got the paper!" Aimee realized.

Sir Swoop flew back in. "She took the paper! Do you want me to go get it for you guys? It's no problem."

"No, it's okay. We'll get back sometime." Red dismissed. "Thank you for the help, Sir Swoop."

"Glad to help, Red!" Sir Swoop answered. "See ya!" Red's phone vibrated again.

"It's Skins." Red picked up. "Hey, Skins!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?" He yelled. "I've been trying to call you guys forever! You guys haven't had match in an hour! Let's go!"

"Right! Sorry, Skins!" Red hung up. "C'mon, guys. Fight time!"

* * *

"Boy, you really flattened those Poker Faces!" Spiky Joe laughed. "And I noticed you got a new hammer, Red! Boy, that thing's got some REAL power!"

"Thanks, Joe!" Red responded. "But I am a little bit tired after those Iron idiot Clefts interfered after our round."

"Yeah, I don't know why those guys don't just give it a rest. You beat them once, you can do again!"

"I know, right?" Red agreed. "Luckily, fighting the Fuzz gave me a chance to rest, because it required that I didn't fight, but the team did."

"Really? Couldn't tell the difference, 'cause you guys take teams down similarly quick!" Spiky Joe laughed.

"Yeah." Red laughed. "Also, I got a strange message again. Have a look." He showed Joe.

"Keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and you are D-E-A-D M-E-A-T."

"Wow, that's ominous." Joe agreed.

"Any idea of who it could be?" Red asked.

"Well, it could be Rawk Hawk. He may want you to stop moving so quickly up the ranks."

"What about those Iron Clefts?" Aimee interjected.

"No, they can't spell 'nose.'" Spiky Joe laughed, and so did everyone else. "Well, don't sweat it, Incinerators. Whoever it is doesn't know what they're in for!"

"Yeah!" Red agreed. "Thanks for your help, Joe."

"No prob, man!" Joe responded. "Just trying to help."

"Hey. You. Red." The Koopinator called out. "Jolene just brought in a slice of cake. Probably from a fan."

"SWEET!" Erick jumped up, and ate the whole slice. "Mmm mmm GOOD!" Erick licked his lips. "C'mon! NEXT MATCH!"

* * *

"Wow! You guys are on FIRE! Taking out both the Magikoopa Masters and the Craw-Daddy! Man! You know Craw-Daddy was on top of the league not too long ago?" Spiky Joe told them.

"Yeah, we got here the day after Rawk Hawk knocked him off the top." Red notified.

"Neat." Spiky Joe said. "Any weird messages lately?"

"No, not-" At that moment, Red's phone started to buzz.

"Uh oh. Another message." Red read the message, and then showed the group.

"gO tO tHe TeLePhOnE bOoTh OuT oN tHe PaViLiOn. FrOm X"

"I guess we're headed to the phone." Red grabbed his bag.

"Hey, Red? How about the two of us go, instead of us all?" Paul suggested.

"Sure, good idea." Red agreed. "Joe, wanna come?"

"Sure," Spiky Joe responded. "Good to get out of this smelly locker room." The group quickly ran outside to the phone. Red picked it up.

"Hello?" Red asked into the phone. No answer.

"Hey, Red? This key any bit significant?" Spiky Joe asked.

"Not sure." Red took a look at it, before receiving another message. He read it and showed it to Paul and Joe.

"gO tO tHe StOrAgE rOoM nExT tO gRuBbA's OfFiCe. FrOm X"

"Looks like we're headed to the storage room." Red figured. "Paul, go get the gang. Joe and I will meet you there."

* * *

"All right, we're here!" Erick greeted as the group ran up.

"Okay, here we go." Red placed the key in the lock.

"RED YOSHI!" A voice cried down the hall. It was Rawk. The group all rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Joe! What's the matter, trying to hang with the cool kids?" Rawk asked, sarcastically.

"Screw off, Rawk. We're busy." Joe ordered.

"Sorry, I don't take orders from pipsqueaks." Rawk laughed. "RED YOSHI! I hear you're making a push to take me on tomorrow! Just to let you know, that'll be your LAST MATCH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHARR!" Rawk turned and left.

"What a jerk." Aimee mumbled.

"C'mon, Red! Let's see what's inside!" Gyanna anxiously awaited.

"Ms. Mowz?" Red asked as he opened the door.

"Why, hello there, darling! Your gang has gotten a bit smaller, no?" She asked.

"Actually, two other members are out scoping out the location of the Gold Star." Red explained.

"How wonderful! There's nothing like a good thieving adventure to get my blood rushing!" Ms. Mowz laughed. "Well, I have what I need, so I will get going now. Here's a new badge, Red."

She ran up and pinned badge onto his shell. "This is the Power Jump. Your jumps will be stronger now, darling!" She walked to the door. "Well, I must be going. Until next time!"

"See you, Ms. Mowz!" Red waved. "All right, let's get moving, we don't have much time. Let's keep moving-" Red's phone buzzed again. He looked at the message and showed the team.

"fInD tHe StAiRcAsE sWiTcH tO rEaCh ThE aTtIc. FrOm X"

"Look for a staircase switch." Suddenly, the door opened.

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** It was Robbie and Abbie!

"How did you guys get here?" Red asked.

"Well, I got the same message!" Robbie explained. "And when I went to the phone to get the key, I figured you had and were in here!"

"Well, good that you're here. C'mon, we gotta find a switch of some sort." Red told him.

"You mean this thing?" Abbie asked as she moved a box.

"Hit it, we'll find out!" Paul suggested. She hit and some stairs lowered from above. "Okay, that works." Paul agreed, as they proceeded up the stairs.

"There's a locked door over here!" Joe pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right!" Red saw it, too. "But where's the key?"

"Let's try dropping through this hole in the floor!" Robbie suggested.

"It's worth a try." Red leapt into it. "It's safe! You guys can come down!" Joe jumped down next.

"Wait! Quiet!" Joe ordered. "I can here voices.'"

"No one else come down here!" Red ordered. "Stay up there!"

"What are they saying?" Joe asked.

"There's a peephole over here. Let's listen in." Red suggested.

"Is that Grubba?" Spiky Joe asked.

"Yeah, he's talking to Jolene!" Red whispered. "Let's listen in."

* * *

"So you find no evidence of anyone in the storage closet?" Grubba asked Jolene.

"Yes, Mr. Grubba. I've taken all of the necessary precautions." Jolene confirmed.

"Good, good. We don't want any more fighters to go missing this year. King K.'s recent disappearance is most disturbing indeed. That's our fifth this year." Grubba noted. Jolene stood there in silence. "What in tarnation's goin' on? I heard some security guard saying how the Pit's cursed!"

"That is absurd, Mr. Grubba! There has to be some reason behind the disappearances!" Jolene figured.

"Thank, Jolene." Grubba thanked. Jolene proceeded to leave. "You know, Jolene. I noticed how you've been plumb disappearin' sometimes. I gotta know! Where've you disappearin' to?"

"Uh.." Jolene hesitated. "Well Mr. Grubba, you may be my boss, but I feel that is my business and mine only."

"That's all right. We all have our secrets. By the way, have you heard about the Crystal Stars?"

Jolene stopped dead in her tracks. "Ah, here we are!" Red smiled. "Our little X-Naut double-agent!"

"N-No… never heard of such a thing, sir! " Jolene dismissed. She left promptly.

"How about that! Good fighters are a dyin' breed!" Grubba complained. "The Red Yoshi and his friends there are the only card I've got left in my hand!"

Skins walked in. "Sir! The Koopinator's taking on the Rawk Hawk!"

"OOOO-EE! A match!" Grubba jumped up. "Let's go, Skins!" He bolted out.

"Here that, Red! Fighters are going missing like mad!" Joe summarized.

"Well, King K. works for us now. Not sure about the rest, though." Red thought. "Anyway, I think that Jolene's got a dark side darker than an Octoling mafia lord's plan for Inkling elimination! We'd better tell the group!"

"WHOA!" Joe jumped as he saw the team. "Forget the Crystal Star for a second! We've got to get the Iron Incinerators to another match! It's about closing time!"

"That's right!" Red agreed. "C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

"Here we go, folks! Before we bring you Koopinator v. Rawk Hawk, we bring you the IROOOOOOOOOON INCINERATORS!"

"Can't wait to fight, Grubba! We've got friends in the audience tonight!" Red winked.

"That's great, son! The Incinerators will take on ranked 3rd in the Glitz Pit, The Great Gonzales and the Fearsome Five!"

"AW, CRAP!" Red kicked the ground.

"Great to be here, Grubba! Can't wait to take on this up-and-coming team!"

"That's right! This is the first match-up of the Inkopolis GPFC powerhouses!" Grubba reminded. "Get ready to… BATTLE!"

"Let's do this, Yoshi-style!" The Fearsome Five joined hands to form a star. They lit up brighter than Glitzville on fight night. The light faded, and they were all powered up! They had grown taller, more muscular and were more intimidating!

"Wow! Watch out, team!" Red ordered. "Be careful!"

"Fred!" How's about we try Hooktail again?" Erick called.

"It's worth a try!" Red agreed. Red took Erick to the air, and Erick rained icy ink on two of the Fearsome Five. Erick then jumped from the sky, dropping hi fists on them, taking them out.

"Two down, four to go!" Paul called, as he transformed into a Kraken and took out another Fearsome Five member. Aimee and Gyanna had pinned down the other two with ink shots, and finished them off with some Splat Bombs.

"One left!" Red noticed, still in the air.

"Let's see you take me down, Incinerators!" The Great Gonzales Jr. taunted. He rushed forward, and unleashed an incredibly fast blitz of punches on Erick. He managed to block most of them, but the ones he didn't block hurt the most. He finally collapsed, out of breath. "Who's next?" Gonzales motioned for them to attack.

"What do you say, Aimee? Let's take him down!" They rushed forward, unleashing a blitz of ink. Gonzales took to the air as they approached, and landed a kick on each of them, collapsing them.

"Who's left?" Gonzales asked. Paul snarled, as he charged up a Kraken. He transformed and dash forward extremely fast and spinning. Gonzales was forced to back up, making himself vulnerable. Paul emerged from the Kraken to lay an ink slap, which the Great Gonzales Jr. grabbed. He flung him to the side. "Ah, that's how I wanted it to end. The Great Gonzales versus the Red Yoshi!" Gonzales commented. "Give it your all!" he called as he powered himself up in a flame with a Fire Flower.

"You want to play!?" Red yelled. He ascended, took a look at Gonzales from above and descended extremely fast. He changed his course before he hit the ground for Gonzales.

Gonzales readied a Courage Shell to brace for the impact. "COME ON! BRING IT!"

"I'M BRINGING IT!" Red yelled as he charged. But, unlike he usually did, he stuck his leg into the ground to slow himself down. He grabbed the Dizzy Dial he had bought a while back, and placed it on his Super Boot. When he got close, He leapt into the air, and descended with an axe kick. Gonzales attacked with his Fire Flower, which he had condensed into a punch to counter. The two powerful forces collided, triggering an explosion. Red flew back into the air, covering the area in smoke. He cleared with a flyover, and saw Gonzales, dizzied from the dial. "FINAL STRIKE!" Red called. He did a loop through the air, and descended with his Super Hammer.

"HERE IT COMES, FOLKS!" Grubba called. "The moment we've been waiting for!"

Red charged forward with the hammer, slowed himself as he approached, and slammed his hammer into the Great Gonzales, sending him straight up. Red met him in mid air, and slammed him again, sending him into the ground. He landed with a loud crash. Red landed on the ground, and ran up to him to check on him. "Ouuch." Gonzales commented. "That hurt."

Red stuck his hand out to help him up. "C'mon. Retreat, rethink, rematch." Gonzales smiled as grabbed Red's hand to get to his feet.

"Now ain't that class!" Grubba commented, grabbing both their hands. "The winner of this round- Gonzales v. Yoshi is… YOSHI!" Grubba hoisted his hand. The crowd went crazy. "But let's give a big Glitz Pit hand to the Great Gonzales, too!"

The crowd reacted by cheering just as loud. Red and Gonzales smiled at each other, before exchanging a high-five.

"GREAT MATCH, MAN!" Joe cheered. "YOO-SHIIIII! YOO-SHIIIII!" He chanted.

"Thanks, man!" Red gave Joe a pat. "Well, me and the team are gonna hit the sack for the night." He winked. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Oh, boy! I'm gonna be sore tomorrow!" Red told Skins as he poured him a glass of Inkberry juice.

"Can't afford be sore tomorrow, bro!" Skins pushed. "Tomorrow, you guys take down the Koopinator and take on the Rawk Hawk for the belt." Red's phone vibrated again.

"Who could this be at… 11:54?" Red checked. "Oh, no."

"What?" Skins asked. He showed Skins.

"This is your last warning! Stop snooping around about the Crystal Star! If you don't, you'll suffer the same fate as those who have gone missing…"

"What the hell?" Skins asked.

"Skins, it's time you knew the truth." Red sat Skins down.

* * *

"…And that's why we need to win the belt." Red finished.

"Wow. I had no idea you guys were after the Crystal Stars!" Skins realized.

Robbie burst in. "You get the message?"

"Yeah, I did." Red nodded.

"The missing fighters… The Crystal Star… We'll have all the answers when we catch this guy."

"Yeah, we will." Red nodded. "You guys should get going, I need to sleep."

"Right. Night, Red." Skins waved. They closed the door as they walked out. Red walked over to his bathroom, changed, got into bed and turned out the lights. But before he went to sleep, he sent one more message to the sender of the least message.

"I will be in the ring tomorrow at 12:00 after the Championship Match. Come and get me."


	35. Chapter III: Incinerators V Rawk Hawk

"Here it is, folks- the day you've all been waiting for! Yes, it's Championship Saturday here in Glitzville! We're live here at the Glitz Pit, bringing you all of the matches that happen here today! Stay tuned the whole day for Glitz Pit action you won't want to miss! Will the Rawk Hawk win yet another Glitz Pit Championship? Or will the Koopinator rise to the challenge to take the Belt for the first time in three seasons? Or will the Iron Incinerators rise and shock the Glitz Pit? Only one network has it all today, folks! Stay tuned for all your Glitz Pit news on Glitzville Network!"

* * *

"Where's Erick?" Red asked as he stepped into the limo.

"Stomach Flu." Aimee told Red. "He says it was from the cake he ate."

"A poisoned cake?" Red asked. "Wow, someone really doesn't want us to win the belt."

"Now Red, be on your guard today!" Abbie informed.

"Yeah, this could be our one shot at finding out if the Belt's star is a fake!" Robbie reminded.

"Ready to go?" Skins stepped into the limo.

"Let's do this!" Red agreed.

* * *

"Here we go, folks! Our first match of Championship Saturday kicks off with Koopinator v. Incinerators! Let's get this here match goin'!" Grubba welcomed. "Incinerators! How do you feel today?"

"We're pumped!" Red nodded, "We're all ready to fight!"

"I noticed you guys are down a member. What in tarnation happened?" Grubba asked.

"Stomach flu." Red informed. "Bad cake."

"Harsh." Grubba agreed.

"He told us to fight without him. He told us he'd recover the whole day and be back for tonight!" Red informed.

"Great!" Grubba smiled. "Koopinator! Ready to get this fight underway?"

"Yep." Koopinator said. He turned to Red. "You. Finally, I get a piece of you. Finally, we get to see who is truly stronger."

"Get ready to…BATTLE!"

Koopinator began to charge an attack. "Brace yourselves!" Red alerted. Koopinator unleashed his attack, summoning two more Koopatrols as support. "Take them down!" Red flew into the air. He dove with his hammer, taking down one of the summoned Koopas. Paul rolled over the other summoned Koopa.

"Just like old times, eh?" Paul laughed. "Just the four of us!"

"Yeah, it's fun!" Gyanna agreed, as she readied her Inkzooka. Koopinator didn't say anything, he charged up a super fast spin, before charging into Gyanna, dizzying her and causing her to drop the Inkzooka.

"I got him!" Aimee got him into view, and opened fire. He evaded the attack, and then activated wings. "What?" Aimee asked, as she succumbed to a shell shot from him.

"Boy, he's full off surprises, eh?" Paul pointed out.

"Yeah, think I should meet him in the air!" Red rose to the challenge. "Let's do this!" The two began to shell shot each other in the air. "Whew!" Red gasped. "This guy's pretty tough! But let's see him deal with this!" Red grabbed his hammer and began to spin uncontrollably; He accidently let go of the hammer as he was swinging it, throwing it right at the Koopinator. He fell immediately to the ground after the blow.

"Nice shot, Red!" Paul agreed. Paul tossed a few Disruptors to keep the Koopinator down. "Think that will do it!"

"And the Iron Incinerators win it once again!" Grubba announced. "They improve to 2nd overall, and punch their ticket to the final tonight again the Rawk Hawk!"

"All right!" Skins cheered, as they entered the locker room. "Great work!"

"That was sweet, bro!" Spiky Joe agreed. "You guys are gonna give Rawk a run for his money!"

"Yeah!" Erick walked in.

"Erick! You look better!" Red welcomed.

"Saw the match on TV, Fred! You guys look great!"

"So do you, Erick!" Red examined. "How did you recover so quick?"

"Easy!" Erick laughed. "Spent the last three hours throwing up and taking medicine! Eventually I got it all out."

"Good. You ready for the match tonight?"

"Hell YEAH!" Erick smiled. "Lemme at the that Rawk clown!"

"Uh oh." Red's phone began to vibrate. "New message. Have a look."

"rEmOvE aLl ThE iRoN iNcInErAtOrS pOsTeRs FrOm ThE loBbY. FrOm X"

"Well, let's go!" Joe rushed to lead the way.

* * *

"How are you guys doing with the posters?" Red walked over to Skins and Joe.

"Can't believe I'm actually doing this." Skins rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and keep shredding!" Joe ordered, as he jumped and scratched with his spike, running the posters. "How are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Well, we're just splashing ink all over the posters, which seems to be doing the job." Red confirmed. "Wonder why we have to do all of this."

"Something to do with the Gold Star probably." Skins theorized.

"Hey!" Joe called. "A key came out from behind this poster!"

"That must be for the storage room!" Red theorized.

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** Robbie called. "You guys get the key?"

"Yeah, we've got it. Let's get to the storage room!" Red informed. "How did you know?"

"Got a message!" Abbie showed.

"gO tO tHe SeCoNd FlOoR oF tHe StOrAgE rOoM. FrOm X."

"That explains it." Red nodded. "Let's move, gang!"

* * *

"Here we are." Red opened the door. " What do you think is inside?"

"Maybe the Gold Star?" Erick thought.

"But it could be the missing fighters, too." Aimee mentioned.

"Just open it, dammit!" Joe yelled.

"SHHH!" Gyanna hushed him. "We can't have anyone know we're up here!"

"Right." Red led the team into the room. Red mashed the large yellow block in the room. Under it was Bandy Andy!

"Bandy Andy!" Paul realized. "What happened to you?"

"Red-Red?" He came to his senses. "Listen…to…me…URK! Don't…get…near…the..ring…when…no...one…is…around!"

"I don't like the sounds of this, Red!" Paul shuddered.

"Yeah, me neither!" Red agreed.

"HEY!" Joe yelled! "JOLENE! SHE'S SPYING ON US!"

"AFTER HER!" Red ordered. The group ran out after her. "Let's see, we're above the storage room hall, so…" Red swung his hammer, opening a large hole in the ground. "That's the ticket!" He jumped through the hole. "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Red, she's gone." Aimee told him.

"DAMMIT!" Red cried. "CRAP IT, CRAP IT AND CRAP IT!" He slammed his hammer to ground. "We could have cracked this case right open!"

"Easy there, Red." Joe calmed him down. "We'll find her again."

* * *

"SO you want to reschedule the Championship match to RIGHT NOW!?" Grubba repeated.

"Yeah, my friends here have got to leave soon. Tragedy." Skins explained.

"What happened?" Grubba asked, interested.

"Uh…' Red mumbled. "My mother."

"Aw, sorry to hear that, Red." Grubba comforted. "I know how it is to lose a family member like that. My dad…"

"What?" Red asked.

"Nothing. It's just that… Listen what im'a gonna tell you guys doesn't leave this room. Understood?" The group nodded. " Before this place expanded to the size of a major city, my dad ran the Glitz Pit. Some Great Gonzales fighter showed up and won the belt. He protested that the belt wasn't real and kinda… killed Dad in his blind rage. The pit was kinda rumored to be haunted after his death, leading to its decline. But then, I met Skins. He helped me put this place back on the map, and when Jolene came back, we'd re-established this place on the map."

"UMM!" Red mumbled under his breath.

"What is it, son?" Grubba asked. "Somethin' you're no tellin' me?"

"It's Jolene, sir." Red came out and admitted. "We found a paper regarding the Gold Star supposedly here, but she took for herself. Also, she's been real distant since we arrived in Glitzville. We've also been receiving odd messages. Have a look." Red showed the messages to Grubba. He looked quite concerned as he looked at them.

"Who is sending all of this to you?" Grubba asked.

"We're not sure, but we think it's someone who is either helping us get the Gold Star or keep us from getting it. Don't take this too hard, but it's possible Jolene is working for an organization trying to take over the world. They call themselves the X-Nauts, and their leader Grodus wants the Crystal Stars to open the Thousand-Year Door and obtain the all-powerful treasure within. If we can get to the door first, we can stop him from getting the treasure." Red explained.

Grubba sat there silent. "Wow." He managed to utter. "Never would have guessed would be involved in such an evil plot. Don't worry about this, I'll speak to her about this. You guys should get ready for your match. The Rawk Hawk is a tough customer."

"Thanks, Mr. Grubba. C'mon guys, let's go get ready for the match." Red led the group out.

* * *

"Mr. Red Yoshi? Iron Incinerators? Come this way for your match against the Rawk Hawk." A security guard notified.

"Great, thanks." Red thanked. "Well, I'll see you guys after the match." He waved to Skins and Spiky Joe.

"Go get 'em, kid!" Skins cheered.

"You'll do fine!" Joe encouraged. "Knock 'em dead, kid!"

The security guard led them in the opposite direction down the hall. "Hey!" Paul asked. "Isn't the arena this way?"

"Special match. Come this way." He dismissed. The group proceeded down the hallway. The security guards were giving them weird looks.

"Something ain't right." Aimee whispered to Red.

"Yeah, I agree." Red whispered. "Excuse me, but I don't think this right." Red protested. "Where are we going?"

"Look, uh, I told you it's a special match." The guard dismissed.

"Riiiight." Red clutched him hammer for safety purposes. The guard went into a room at the end of the hall.

"Wait in here." He walked out. The room looked like an old locker room.

"Man, this place has seen better days for sure." Erick admitted. "It's a bit creepy."

"A BIT!?" Paul responded. "This is freaking scary!"

"Try the door." Aimee advised.

"IT'S LOCKED!" Paul exclaimed. "Someone wants us to stay here… FOREVER!"

* * *

"Here we are, folks! Thanks to all for attending the Championship Match today! Today, the current champ the Rawk Hawk will defend his title! And here comes! The feral nuclear reactor, the RAAAAWWWWK HAAAWWWWK!" The crowd went wild as Rawk entered the arena. "OOOOO-EEEEE! How are you feelin' champ? You know you're challengers won't back down easy!"

"Meh!" Rawk dismissed. "They don't know what they've got coming for them! Except for that pretty one. Can't say I'm looking forward to smash her out. Maybe I'll spare her…But the rest of them will go DOOOOWN!"

"But champ!" Grubba interjected. "The Red Yoshi has proved to be a pretty special fighter! HE broke the KO record time, and after getting his head smashed in, he returned to the ring an hour after being released from hospital to defeat the Armored Harriers! He and his team got to the top faster than you did, champ! What do you say 'bout that?"

"What do I have to say?" Rawk made the most obnoxious noise possible. "That's what I have to say! Who cares about what some guy and his team did to a bunch of chumps and no-brains? NOT ME! Because he and them are about to get RAAAWWWWKED!"

"And now here comes the challengers… The infernos of agony! The breakers of faces! The heart and soul of Inkopolis GPFC! Give it up for the REEEEEED YOOOOSHIII and the IROOOOOOOOON INCINERATORS!" Grubba announced, bringing the crowd to their feet. But the door did not open. "What in tarnation's going on?" Grubba grabbed his phone. "SKINS! WHERE ARE THE IRON INCINERATORS?"

"Not sure, sir! Some security guard said he'd take care of it." Skins explained.

"Maybe this is the work of Jolene!" Joe yelled.

Grubba paused. "I'll call you back." He hung up and dialed another number. "Jolene? JOLENE! PICK UP, DAMMIT!" No response. He hung up. "What in tarnation is going on? Where are the Incinerators?"

"HA-HA-HA!" Rawk laughed. "They fear the RAAAWWWK!"

"If they don't show up soon, they'll-a have to forfeit the match!" Grubba grabbed his phone again. "SKINS! Find them, NOW!"

"On it, sir!" Skins hung up. "C'mon, Joe! Someone's snatched the Incinerators!"

"Let's go find them!" Joe agreed. "The future of the world is at stake!"

* * *

"OPEN THIS F-ING DOOR!" Red pounded and yelled. "Dammit, we're done for! We'll have to forfeit, and we'll have to wait another offseason to win the Belt!"

"Hey, Red! Found something!" Paul moved a poster and found a small hallway. "It looks like a secret passage!"

"Well, let's go!" Red rushed them in. They travelled through the passage until they hit a washroom.

"Are we supposed to go through that TOILET!?" Aimee shuddered.

"Well, it's the only way out!" Red concluded. "GET IN!" The group travelled through the toilet until ended up in another toilet. They opened the door and were back in the major league locker room.

Joe was still there.

"HEY! RED! INCINERATORS!" Joe called. "Skins! Found the Incinerators!" HE called for Skins who ran up.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Skins asked.

"Someone locked in a room so we would miss the match!" Paul explained. Red grunted and led the way to the arena. He motioned for Joe and Skins to come.

* * *

"If they don't get here soon, they'll have to forfeit the match!" Grubba renounced. Suddenly, the door into the arena shot off. Red was clutching his hammer. His face was as red as a tomato with anger. He walked up to the stage. It went dead quiet in the arena. "Red! Glad you could make it!" Grubba announced. "Ooh, he looks mad folks!"

"He's all wet!" Rawk laughed. "What's the matter, boy? Sweatin' out the match?"

"Go suck on a toilet, Rawk." Red angrily growled.

"Whoa! Chill there, Red!" Grubba laughed. "What's got yo so fired up?"

"Some wise-guy decided to lock us in an abandoned locker room so we'd miss the match. Who was it? 'Cause me and my executioners here have a beating to hell with someone's name on it?" Red angrily informed. "Was it you, toilet-sucker?" He asked Rawk.

"I couldn't care less if you guys didn't show! I could Rawk you guys with one arm tied behind my back! " Rawk bragged, ready to fight.

"How would beat someone with no arms then, Rawk?" Red angrily retorted. "How about we find out?" He threatened.

"Whoa there! We'd better start this match before these two mad dogs go at it!" Grubba announced. "Get ready to…"

"BATTLE!" Red charged forward as fast as he could, carving through the air. He jumped before he nailed Rawk to unleash an axe kick like he did to the Great Gonzales Jr. Rawk dodged in the knick of time, as Red landed.

"That all you've got?" Rawk challenged. "You guys should have stayed locked up!"

"Wait! That was you!?" Red's face turned redder than blood.

"You're darned right that was me! Locked door, poisoned cake, it was ALL ME!"

" **YOU STINKING SON OF AN OCTOLING!"** Red yelled. "I'll pummel you, and take the Crystal Star off of that belt you love so much!" HE reached into his pocket and pulled out the Diamond Star. He slammed it into his hammer, supercharging it. "Let's see you lock _this_ up! Yeah, it's time to pummel your **dirty-bird ass** into an early grave!"

"Come and get me, you tomato!" Rawk challenged. Red charged forward, hauling his powered-up hammer. Rawk jumped to the wall and launched off of it, colliding with Red's hammer, sending them both backwards.

"GRRR!" Red growled. "Erick! Let's freeze this chicken!"

"You got it!" Erick grabbed onto Red. Red looped through the air, and threw Erick powerfully at Rawk. "Pucker up, chicken!" Erick landed a square hit on Rawk's head, sending him into the air and back to the ground.

"Ow! You suckers have some fight in you!" Rawk realized. "But now it's time to get RAAWWWKED!" HE dashed forward, and flipped through the air, hitting each of the Incinerators,

"Don't let that do you in!" Joe called. "You got this!"

"Aimee! Gyanna! Ink him!" Red ordered.

"Gotcha!" They both winked. They fired some ink at Rawk.

"What's that supposed to do?" Rawk laughed. He tried to dash forward. "WHAT? This stuff! I can't move!" Rawk cried.

"Erick!" Red called.

"You gotcha!" Erick jumped and Red swung him at Rawk, landing another hit.

"AAAHHH!" Rawk cried. "You guys are pretty tough!" He admitted. "Let's see you get past this!" He raised a finger, and jumped to the wall. He launched it incredibly fast, at Paul.

"Paul!" Gyanna called.

"EEK!" Paul began to toss Disruptors at Rawk, unable to slow him down. He slapped up some ink, still ineffective. Rawk collided with him, sending him flying into a wall, and then into the ground, rendering him useless.

"Paul!" Gyanna ran over to check on him.

"HA-HA!" Rawk laughed. "Deal with that!" Rawk was too busy gloating to notice the large puddle of ink he was standing in. "Crap!"

"Pucker up again, ugly!" Erick ran forward, flipped through the air and transformed into he Super-Kraken, disappearing in the ink. He circled Rawk for a bit, before jumping into him at a high speed.

"This is like turf wars!" Aimee called out, enjoying the battle.

"These little goons have me on the ropes!" Rawk though aloud. "TIME TO BRING DOWN THE HOUSE!" Rawk jumped to the ceiling, and began to shake the ring down! Debris nailed Gyanna and Aimee, and they were out, too.

"Erick!" Red called. "One more time?"

"Hell yeah!" Erick jumped into the air, Red caught him, and sent him towards Rawk. "Pucker up one more time, chicken!" Erick called, fists pointed to Rawk.

"Not today, frosty!" Rawk evaded the attack, and then knocked Erick in the head as he descended. Erick crashed with a big bang, knocking him out.

"Why is it always me?" Red complained as he stared down Rawk. 'None of my hammer attacks have made a mark yet! What can I do?' Red though. He suddenly remembered. "That's it!" He reached into his pocket on more time, pulling out the Emerald Star. He slammed it into his hammer, powering it up even more. "All right, Rawk! You want a real fight?" Red ascended. **"YOU'VE GOT ONE!"** Red dice-bombed for the ground, changing course to hit Rawk. Rawk jumped to the wall, to take down Red. Red slowed down, as Rawk flew in. He grabbed his hammer, and swung up as Rawk approached. It created a gust, sending Rawk uncontrollably flying in the air. Red leapt off the ground, and readied his hammer. He got to where Rawk was, and whispered, "Pucker up!" He swung down at full strength, sending Rawk into the ground, causing a massive burst of light. "And that's how you do it!"

"Oh my GOODNESS!" Grubba called. "There you have it, folks! The Iron Incinerators are the new Glitz Pit champions! This was the most suspenseful battle I've ever seen! Here they are: The IROOOOOOOON INCINERATORS!"

"Great work, team!" Skins called.

"Way to go, Red! You're the champ, baby!" King K. ran up.

"Nice fight, Yoshi!" Joe called. "That was LEGENDARY!"

"There we have it folks! The new Glitz Pit champions!"


	36. Chapter III: Macho Grubba

"That was some fiiiiine fighting out there, Red!" Grubba greeted as he walked into the locker room.

"You were great!" Abbie gave Red a big hug. "All of you guys!"

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Erick!" Red thanked. "Without Erick, we wouldn't have come up so lucky!"

"No prob, Fred!" Erick admitted. "That hammer power-up was really sick though, bro!"

"Thanks!" Red high-fived. "So Grubba, where do we go now that we have the belt?"

"Actually, I'm gonna you set up in your new champ's room now!" Grubba mentioned.

"Jolene, be a peach and show the Iron Incinerators to their new room!"

"Absolutely, sir." Jolene nodded. "Champions, if you will please follow me."

"Yeah, let's go see your new room!" Joe followed.

* * *

"Here's the Iron Incinerators new room. This is where you will report you whenever you come here. Once again, congratulations, Iron Incinerators." Jolene walked out.

"WOW!" Check this place, man!" Joe checked everything. "You guys are living large now!"

"I'll say!" King K. agreed. "Never thought you'd get this big, Rook!"

"This is great!" Skins agreed. "I tell ya, you guys really paid off for me, Red. Thanks so much for this opportunity."

"No problem." Red dismissed. "Thanks for all the help along the way, guys."

"No prob!" Skins nodded. "Well, I'm gonna let you guys get comfortable in here, so see you guys later."

"Yeah, see ya!" Red waved.

"This place is great, Red!" Paul glanced around.

A security guard walked in. "Sorry to intrude sir, but Sir Swoop would like to inform you of his minor league championship victory."

"Sure, bring him in!" Red nodded. Sir Swoop flew in. "RED! Awesome job on you and your team's victory! Great win, everyone! I would have watched, but I was competing at the same time."

"Well, thanks for the support, Swoop!" Red nodded. "Congrats on your title!"

"Thanks," Sir Swoop nodded. "Well, I'd better get going, I'm headed back to my hometown tomorrow morning. So hopefully I see you guys sometime. If you're ever in Twilight Town, ask for me!"

"We will, Swoop!" Red gave him a handshake (or wingshake). "Again, congrats!"

"Thanks!" Sir Swoop waved as he left.

"We made it, Fred! We're champs!" Erick patted him on the back. Red just smiled. "What's up, bro? You don't seem as thrilled as the rest of us."

"Rawk Hawk didn't know anything about the Crystal Star at all." Red reminded. "That makes me think: who does know where the Crystal Star is?"

"Dunno." Gyanna interjected. "We still don't have any leads at all on where it could be."

"Guys, quiet!" Aimee interrupted. "Our match is coming up on Glitzville Network." They all gathered around the TV.

* * *

"It's 11:49. They still haven't come out yet!" Robbie said as he checked the time outside the Glitz Pit. "Man, this place is creepy at night."

"Let's go in." Abbie suggested. "Hey, there's Skins! Hey, Skins! Where are Red and the gang?"

"Still in there, I think." Skins looked around. "I can get you guys in to see them if you want."

"That'd be great!" Abbie agreed. Skins walked to the doors and let them in. Spiky Joe walked out form one of the doors.

"Hey, bro's! Where are you guys headed?" He inquired.

"We're going to go see the Incinerators." Skins explained. "Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Joe answered. "Let's go." They walked into the room to see the group huddled around the TV.

"Hey, Red Ma'an!" Robbie greeted.

"Hey, Robbie!" Red returned. "Any developments?"

"None." Abbie answered, sadly. "I have no clue where this thing could be!"

"Maybe Jolene already has it." Joe suggested. "Wouldn't surprise me if she was shipping it out tonight."

"Or maybe one of those voices in the other room is Jolene." Skins theorized.

"Wait-" Red muted the TV. "Do you guys hear those voices?"

"Yeah, I do!" Erick agreed. "Where are they coming from?"

"Air duct." Skins answered. "What do you think it is?"

"Maybe it's a ghost!" Gyanna teased.

"EEK!" Paul jumped. "Gyanna, you know I don't like ghosts!"

"Uh oh." Red reached into his pocket.

"Message?" Robbie asked, pulling his phone out.

"Yeah." Red read it over, showed it to Robbie.

"Yep, got that too, Ma'an." Robbie and Red showed the group the message.

"fInD tHe GhOsT iN tHe ChAmP's RoOm. FrOm X"

"I knew it!" Gyanna told Aimee. "I knew there was a ghost!"

"CRAP!" Paul complained. "I'll never sleep again!"

"Guess we have to go in there." Red figured. "Everyone in, after me."

"Dammit, it's squishy in here!" Erick complained.

"Be quiet!" Aimee whispered.

"Here we go." Red smiled. He turned his phone onto voice recordings and pressed "record."

* * *

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk! That's in perfect condition as usual." A voice laughed.

"Who is that?" Skins whispered.

"I'll have a look." Joe suggested. "I'm small, so I'll fit up there."

"As long as I have that baby working for me, I'll never have to worry about kicking the bucket!" The voice continued. "But I'm gonna have to watch my back more. Last time, that King K. ijit caught me, and now I can't shake the feeling that Jolene and Yoshi are onto me…Well, there comes a time to burn the bridge, and I may just have dispose of them when the time comes like I did to Prince Mush, the champ that Senior disposed of…" The voice paused. "Ha! Just keeping the business in the family!"

"Who is that?" Red mouthed to Joe.

"Can't tell." Joe admitted. Red checked his phone. 12:00. "Joe, take over for me, I got to hit up a bathroom

"Sure thing, Red." Joe whispered. Red crawled out of the vent and proceeded to the ring.

"Where'd Red go?" Abbie moved to the front with Joe.

"Bathroom." Joe explained.

"Uh oh. 12:00. Don't want to break my little _appointment_ with Red. Better go! But first, better hide the paper in the desk drawer."

"My appointment with Red? What is he talking about?" Joe asked.

"Dunno," Abbie agreed, "But I got a feeling Red's in BIG TROUBLE!" She figured. She kicked the vent out. The group entered the room.

"Robbie, Check Grubba's desk drawer!" Abbie ordered. "Erick, watch the door!"

"Hey!" Robbie realized. "Red sent me a picture of this earlier! These are blueprints to some machine powered by the Gold Star… UNDER THE RING!"

"RED!" Aimee realized.

"All right, let's move!" Abbie ordered, "Red doesn't know it, but he's in trouble!"

* * *

Red entered the ring. It was completely dark. Red heard a rustle. He pulled out a secret N'Zap '89 he kept in his pocket, but this was loaded with more lethal ink. He looked around as best he could. "WHO'S THERE?" Red called out. "I'm here, just as I agreed, so show yourself!"

"Hee Hee Hee!" A voice cackled. "Recognize me, Red Yoshi!" The lights turned on. There was a large machine in the middle of the ring.

"GRUBBA!" Red called. "What are you doing here? Get out of here, I'm supposed to meet someone here."

"Red," Grubba explained, "I am the someone."

Red dropped the gun. "No." Red backed up. "It's not true. It can't be true! IT CAN'T BE!"

"Lemme tell you something, son." Grubba began. "A day before you and your team got here, I was told by a doctor that I was diagnosed with a terminal disease. He said I have a month to live. I was so shell-shocked by this, I had these guys construct me this machine. When it's used on you, it's like you have an extra day to live. The Gold Star, and other fighters' energy power it. That's where the missing fighters went. But King K. recovered, so it's only temporary!"

Red stood there. He picked up his weapon, and placed it in his pocket. "Grubba, we need it. There's more things at stake here. Let me call my team. Paul can build you a machine just like that, and it won't require other people's energy or the Go-"

"Sorry, son. Can't give it up." Grubba explained.

"You know I'm going to have to take it from you, right?" Red approached.

"Sorry, son." Grubba stepped into the machine, "BUT I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT!" He pressed a button in the machine, activating it. The team ran in that instant.

"RED!" Abbie called out!

"Abbie!" Red replied. "Guys, get out of here! Grubba's lost his mind!" The group ran up to join him.

"Oh, we're not leaving, bro!" Erick proclaimed.

"You're gonna need all of our help to take him down." Joe agreed.

"Definitely." Skins agreed. He pulled out a sword made of Crystal-reinforced bone.

"Let's take him down!" Gyanna declared.

The machine began to activate. Grubba grew large, and then got super muscled up. "HAH AH HA AH!" Grubba laughed. "Fancy a beating, folks? MACHO GRUBBA can give you one!"

"Let's do this, team!" Red declared. "Let's take this giant sucker down!"

* * *

"Into the air!" Red called as he jumped into the air for a sky dash at Grubba. "Spread out!" he ordered. "Erick! Throw me Joe!"

"Sorry, Joe! Fred needs you!" Erick grabbed him and through him towards him.

"What do you want me to do?" Joe asked.

"Curl into your shell." Red ordered. Joe did so, and rushed towards Macho Grubba pointing Joe's spike right at him. "Let's end this before it begins!"

"RAAH!" Macho Grubba threw them aside. "That all you boys got?"

"Here's some more!" Erick leapt forward to deliver a powerful uppercut. "Skins! Your turn!"

"Gotcha!" Skin leapt up from the opposite side, and gave Macho Grubba a whack.

"OOOOOO-EE!" Macho Grubba called. "Time for a power-up!" He shone with light before boosting his attack greatly. "Deal with this!" Grubba rushed forward, and delivered a powerful punch to Paul, sending him sliding into the door.

"Ow!" Paul cried.

"Paul!" Gyanna ran over.

"Walk away. I'm pretending I'm knocked out to avoid more pain."

"Smart." Gyanna smiled. "Cowardly, but smart."

"That's me!" Paul laughed. "Get out there! Red needs your help."

"Oh, CRAAAP!" Skins landed near Paul. "Dammit, that Macho Grubba's a tough one!" HE stood up, and made another charge.

"Fred!" Erick called, "Let's try Hooktail again!"

"Sure!" Red flew over to pick up Paul. He flung Paul towards Macho Grubba, landing a successful punch. Macho Grubba responded by throwing Erick into the ground and… sitting on him.

"That's gotta hurt." Aimee admitted. She took a shot at Grubba's head, covering him in ink.

"AACK!" Grubba yelled. "Get this stuff off of me!" He wiped it off, and charged another attack. This time, he boosted his speed. He dashed up to Aimee and performed a massive belly flop that consumed her. He stood up, and cackled. "Who's next? Or a better statement, who's left?"

"I'm still around!" Gyanna called, taking a few shots at his face and then throwing off a few Disruptors, which slowed Grubba down.

"I'll fix that!" Macho Grubba responded. He dashed forward to attack, but Gyanna escaped via an ink trail. Grubba ended up slipping in the ink.

"Now's our chance!" Joe dashed forward and flipped over onto Grubba to hit him with his spike.

"OW!" Grubba cried, as he tossed Joe away, who ended up in the machine, dizzied.

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!** Over here!" Robbie called as Grubba climbed to his feet. Robbie unleashed a few shots from his Blaster, distracting Grubba.

''Don't forget your back!" Abbie jumped up and chopped Grubba in the back.

"AAR!" Macho Grubba called out in pain. "You suckers are tough! I may just have to go full power on you!" He grabbed Abbie as she slashed at his back and threw her into Robbie. "OOOO-EE! Lookee here who still's standing all mighty and brave!" He smiled a crooked grin at Red. "Im'a gonna enjoy beating you down!" Grubba took a whack at Red with his hammer-like hands. Red evaded the blow the last second.

"Joe!" Red called. "You still up?"

"Yeah, I am!" Joe recalled, "I'm a bit dizzy from that machine, though. Wanna try another throw?"

"Sure!" Red flew over, and picked him up. "You ready?"

"You bet I am!" Joe affirmed, "Make sure you aim right, this may be our last time to take this big goon down!"

"Gotcha!" Red wound up, similar to how he used his hammer. He let Joe rip, sending him right for Grubba.

"You think that's gonna stop me?" Grubba laughed, "Watch me brush this off!" Suddenly, as Joe flew through the air, he let out a large burp. At that moment, he grew to immense size like Macho Grubba. "WHAT IN TARNATION?" Grubba called.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Joe called as he slammed into Grubba with is immense power.

"YAAAARGH!" Grubba called out in pain, after being struck down.

"YEE-HAW!" Joe called, returning to his regular size. "We did it, Red!"

"We did!" Red agreed. "Nice job!"

* * *

"Wuh-What happened?" Aimee asked. "All I remember was getting crushed by an abnormally fat Grubba."

"Well, thanks to Joe, we took him down!" Red explained. "Now, Grubba. How's about you hand over that Gold Star?"

"Nice work, Fred!" Erick walked up as the group reassembled.

"Well, it was definitely a team effort, that's for sure." Red agreed. "Couldn't have done it without you guys." He reached his arm forward, motioning for everyone to do the same. "INCINERATORS…FOREVER!"

"Champions!" A voice called out.

"Uh oh, watch out, guys!" Joe pointed out. "More trouble!"

"Oh, you." Red rolled his eyes and walked up. "Listen, we know about your little plot to get the Gold Star, Jolene. But if you look closely, we got it first. So you can skedaddle out of here."

"Listen, Mr. Champion…Red." Jolene approached. "I'm thankful you and your team defeated that foul Grubba. I'm really sorry I got you guys so involved in all of this, but I had to learn the truth about this arena by all means."

"Did you not here him! GET LO-" Erick began to yell.

"Erick, zip it." Aimee ordered. "Sorry, Jolene Go on." She walked up beside Red and Joe.

"Let me tell you guys a story. I had a little brother once who'd do anything for me. His name was Mush. My family was poor from the start, so he became a fighter here to haul in some coins to support all of us. One day he went missing, and it really tore up our family. I felt that someone had to investigate, so I joined the Glitz Pit as the manager. As I hunted for clues, I accidently saw Grubba transform in to his horrendous state. Seeing what stood between me and the truth about my brother, I had almost given up hope." She glanced up. "And then you guys showed up out of the blue. You guys started taking fighters down like it was a hobby. Seeing what you guys were capable of, I began to guide you."

"The messages…X!" Gyanna figured. "You're our mysterious helper!"

"Correct. With the help of Skins, I was able to gather info about the Gold Star and the machine." Jolene explained.

"Skins?" Aimee turned. "You knew this all along?"

"Guess it's my turn to tell a story." Skins stepped up. "When I was a Koopa, I was one of the most vicious fighters Glitzville had ever seen. Until the accident. Jolene knows what I'm talking about."

Jolene continued the story. "I had taken over the pit after Grubba Sr. had passed on. After that, Glitz Pit had begun to decline. My brother had defeated the Rawk Hawk for the belt, and since Rawk Hawk was such a media powerhouse, The TV networks began to stop showing matches. The Pit began to decline, and then it happened: The big fire of the Glitz Pit. An explosion due to a malfunction in the machine lit this place up."

"I was just a fighter at the time, working my way up." Skins explained. "When I heard about the fire, I made it my priority to see everyone out before me, and I did. Just didn't see myself out."

"The building blew up." Jolene explained. "Everyone thought Skins was dead, even I did. He tuned up at a hospital eventually, but all his skin was burnt off, reducing him to a Dry Bones. He led the effort to rebuild the Glitz Pit, where we met Grubba Jr. Not expecting the same from him as his father, I joined the team again to rebuild the Pit. We did, the city grew, and the rest is history. Except Mush disappeared again once the Rawk Hawk returned. Mysteriously before the Championship Match, like you guys." She walked up to the reduced Grubba. "Now, GRUBBA! I want answers! What did you do with my brother?"

"Wha-WHO?" Grubba murmured. "Don't… know…what…you're…talkin'…bout!"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly who I'm talking about!" Jolene continued. "What did you do to Prince Mush?"

"The first champion of the Glitz Pit, old and new..!" Skins figured.

"He…discovered…my…power-sucking machine…and I made him disappear…any which, he ain't around these parts no more…" Grubba murmured.

Jolene stood there, speechless. "When you came here, Grubba, you said you were nothing like your father. That turned about to be a LIE! You were EXACTLY like him! You even disposed of my brother the same way!" Jolene yelled.

"You JERK!" Aimee yelled.

"You FREAK!" Gyanna added.

"You're SICK! SICK!" Paul also added. "Care to add, Red?"

"I would, but it looks like the punishment he is receiving is punishment enough." Red summed up.

"Hey, LOOK!" Erick pointed. "The Gold Star!"

"There it is, all right!" Robbie agreed. It began to spin madly.

"What's happening to it?" Abbie asked. It kept spinning, and Toad emerged from it.

"What? …Where am I? Am I back in the Glitz Pit?" he asked.

"MUSH!" Jolene noticed.

"SIS!" Mush exclaimed. "It's you again! What happened? I can't remember anything..."

"Don't worry, Mush. It's all over now. Finally, it's over." Jolene agreed. "Red, take the Gold Star. You've earned it here…"

"Gee, thanks!" Red smiled. He approached to get it, until all the light ominously went off. The room was entirely dark. Two spotlights turned on from above: One aimed at the Gold Star, the other aimed at Red and the friends.

"How touching! I think I might just cry."

"That voice!" Red growled. "I KNOW THAT VOICE ANYWHERE!"

"Good, good. _Someone_ here is with the program!" The lights turned on, and Octolings with large Splatterscopes aimed at the team. One walked forward to greet the group. He was an Inkling, but had the tentacles of an Octoling. He wore black entirely, and sported an Octoling arm patch. "Hello, Red."

"Will." Red growled. "Will Cox." He repeated.

"WILL!?" Aimee realized. "But you died in the War for Inkopolis!"

"And you should have stayed that way." Gyanna added.

"What do you want, you traitor?" Red huffed.

"Such harsh words!" Will laughed. "I'm just collecting the Gold Star for my leader, Dr. Phun, who happens to be here, looking over the new host city."

"No. No! **NO!** " Red remembered. "Octopolis."

"That's right!" Will smiled. "Ding! Ding! You win a prize! You and your allies here get the honourable honour of meeting the ruler of the new Octopolis. MOVE IT!"

"Red! RED!" Aimee whispered as they were being taken away. "Who is Dr. Phun?"

"Don't know, but he sounds a hell of a lot worse than Octowser."


	37. Chapter III: Octarian Invasion!

"Dr. Phun, we've retrieved the Gold Star." Will walked up with his prisoners in chains. Dr. Phun was seated on a large floating chair, with all sorts of buttons and circuits.

"ɑː, jes. ˈveri ɡʊd." Dr. Phun agreed. "Naʊ wi kən bɪˈɡɪn ði ɪnˈveɪʒn." He pressed a few buttons, and a microphone appeared. "Attention, Glitzville." He began to speak English. "I am Octavous Phun, leader of the Octarian Empire. Your city has been chosen to be the Capital of our new empire. So please, do yourselves a favour and surrender. The octofication process is quite painless."

"THEY'RE GONNA TURN US INTO AN OCTOPUS!" A Koopa cried out. "RUUN!" The citizens of Glitzville that had gathered ran as fast as they could out of the area.

"ˈfuːlɪʃ ˈsɪtɪzəns." Dr. Phun laughed. "Bɪˈɡɪn ði ˈɑːktoʊfɪˈkeɪʃn."

"Yes, sir." Will nodded. "Troops! Begin the octofication of this city!" The troops began to open consoles on the sides of buildings. They inputted commands, and the buildings were transformed into Octarian war machines.

"That's IT!" Red broke the chains that held him. "DOCTOR PHUN!" Red flung himself forward towards the doctor, readying a Power Smash.

" **Fuːl**!" Dr. Phun laughed, as a force field activated when Red attacked. Red kept pushing to break through, until the force field exploded, sending him flying back. The doctor simply activated a new one.

"RED!" Aimee yelled. "Let's take this guy down, team!" The team readied their ink weapons.

"You got it!" Skins agreed. "C'mon, Joe. No one takes over our city!"

"Got that right, Skins!" Joe dashed forward in his shell, looking to do some damage. The doctor simply smiled, activated the force field and the chair began to levitate.

"Ðæt ði best ju kən də?" Dr. Phun laughed.

"Let's see how some ink works on his force field!" Aimee and the group began to take some shots at the doctor. The force field began to weaken with every blow.

" **Naʊ!** " Dr. Phun called. '"Ðeɪv faʊnd maɪ wiːk spɒt!"

"It's working!" Prince Mush called out. "Keep it up!"

"Look!" Jolene pointed. "He seems to be controlling the invasion from that tablet. If we get the tablet, we can stop the invasion."

"Gotcha!" Erick agreed. "His force field weak enough yet?"

"Think so." Paul checked his tablet. "Its power is down to about 33%."

"That's the ticket!" Erick smiled. "Fred!"

"Huh, what?" Red was slow to get up.

"Let's do it!" Erick smiled. Red picked up Erick and threw him at the failing force field. "BULLSEYE!" Erick yelled as he slammed into the field, shattering it. "Now!"

Prince Mush dashed forward quickly, and jumped up and stole the tablet. "Got it!"

" **Naʊ!** " Dr. Phun called. He grabbed the microphone. "Troops! The Red Yoshi and friends have the invasion plans! Get them back!"

"RUN!" Red ordered.

"To where?" Gyanna asked. "We're standing in a field of octofied buildings!"

"Glitz Pit." Skins suggested.

Jolene nodded. "We can retreat there, if it isn't octofied already."

"It's worth a shot!" Red agreed. "Let's go!"

* * *

The group ran through the alleys of the large city. "Look at this!" Joe pointed. "Our city's been consumed!"

"Don't worry, Joe. We'll take it back." Aimee affirmed.

"There's the Pit!" Jolene pointed. "Let's go!" The group began to run across the stretch of pavement to the Glitz Pit, until the whirring of engines stopped them.

"What is that?" Aimee asked.

Red squinted to see inside the Glitz Pit. "Guards." The windows of the Glitz Pit shattered as two large motorbikes pulled out. They were quite large, and had long strands of seaweed coming from the back. The Octarians that rode them looked strangely like the security guards in the Glitz Pit.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" one of the bikers asked.

"Think they're trying to get into the Pit." the second confirmed.

"That's right." Red agreed. "Get out of our way, now."

"As if that's gonna happen!" the bikers laughed.

"Red, don't worry." Robbie spoke up. "Abbie and I can handle this. You guys head inside.

"Sure." Red agreed. "Lead the way."

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** Robbie called. "Want a piece of some Inkling here, Ma'an?" The two bikers revved up as they heard Robbie stand up. He motioned for Abbie to join him as she drew her InkSword. "Ready?"

Abbie nodded. "Ready." They dashed forward towards the Glitz Pit, while the bikers responded similarly. Robbie dashed ahead and flipped through the air. He planted a Suction Bomb on the biker as he drove away. The bomb went off, resulting in a large splash of ink. Abbie had rushed into the other biker, landing a blow with her sword. He kept going, until he crashed and exploded with ink. "Keep moving."

The group dashed into the Glitz Pit as fast as they could. A few Octarians who they were able to dispose of quickly spotted them. They kept moving until they reached the storage room. The group darted in quickly.

"That door frozen, Erick?" Red asked.

"You bet, Fred!" Erick patted the door. "No Octarian can get through this door."

"Great." Red confirmed. "Mush, let's have a look at the invasion plans."

"Sure." Mush turned the tablet on, only to see the words, 'Mission aborted' "Uh, Red? Says here the mission has been aborted."

"Impossible!" Red responded. "Let me see that." Red accepted the 'mission aborted' message to see a detailed map on all of the octofied buildings. The buildings had begun to return to regular buildings once again. "Let me have a look outside." Red took the tablet. "Wait here."

* * *

"It's true!" Red muttered to himself. "They're all leaving! But what would have made them do this?"

"Hey, Red!" Sir Swoop greeted him. "What a joke of an invasion!"

"Sir Swoop!" Red realized. "How did this happen?"

"Easy!" Sir Swoop explained." I called up some of my fellow Swoopers from all around. We started to carry these suckers off of the city and next thing you know, no more invasion!"

"Wow." Red muttered as he caught a glimpse of the mob Sir Swoop had called in. "Thanks, Sir Swoop. Now the only ones we have to deal with are…" Red checked the tablet. "What!?" He stammered. "They're in the Glitz Pit!"

"Well, let's go!" Sir Swoop agreed.

* * *

"Well?" Joe asked as Red returned to the room.

"It's right. The invasion is over. The streets are cleared; Sir Swoop's friends scared them all away. There's only one problem-"

"What?" Aimee asked.

"The remaining Octarians are in the ring." Red showed the screen. "Will, Dr. Phun, they're all in there."

"Which means the Gold Star is in there, too!" Paul figured. "We have to get it back!"

"Right you are, Paul." Red nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"There they are!" Red pointed as they entered the ring. The Octarians were gathered around the machine, with the Gold Star back in the machine. The only Octarians that remained there were Dr. Phun and Will.

"What are they doing?" Gyanna asked.

"They must be trying to revive Grubba!" Jolene realized.

"They must've used the remaining Octarians to help power the machine." Skins figured.

"Correct, boney!" Will laughed. "We're going to revive this creature as our latest member!"

"əˈraɪz, ˈkriːtʃər! əˈraɪz ənd sɜːv jʊr ˈmæstər!" Dr. Phun ordered. The machine began to operate, as Grubba's injured body began to repair.

"YAAARGH!" Grubba yelled, as he arose.

"Macho Grubba!" Prince Mush readied himself.

"Macho Grubba is DEAD!" Grubba yelled. "Octo Grubba has arisen to serve the Octarian cause!"

"Yes!" Will smiled smugly. "It worked, Dr. Phun! Our latest solider is ready to waste these pathetic Inklings!"

"Naʊ." Dr. Phun responded. "Wi həv wɒt wi keɪm fər. Kʌm, Wɪl. Let əs teɪk ɑːr liːv." He ordered.

"Yes, sir. We must rejoin Octowser in the X-Naut Fortress." Will agreed. "Come, Octo Grubba. Let us take our leave."

"We shall meet again, Iron Incinerators!" Octo Grubba cackled, as he and Dr. Phun left.

Will smirked. "Bye." he ran out after them, but he returned. He grabbed the Gold Star. "Think Grodus may want this! See ya!" He bolted out.

"He took the Gold Star!" Red realized as he darted after him. He turned before he left and whispered to Aimee, "I'm going to bring Will back with me. Back to his people." He darted after them.

"Red's going after the Gold Star!" Abbie realized. "Let's give him a hand!"

* * *

The Octarians had reached their ship. "Get in, boss!" Will ordered as he pushed Dr. Phun and Octo Grubba into the tiny ship. "Let's go!" Will called as he jumped to the exterior-mounted cockpit.

"Oh no you don't!" Red jumped on top of the ship. "The Gold Star is ours!"

"ˈɔːtəʊpaɪlə ɒn!" Dr. Phun confirmed as he and Octo Grubba eased into the ship. He pressed a few buttons, turning autopilot on, leaving Red and Will to battle on top of the ship as it flew for the Gold Star. The ship took off, leaving Glitzville.

"RED!" Aimee cried as the ship took off.

* * *

"Will, that Crystal Star is ours!" Red ordered as the two battled on the moving ship.

"If you want it, come and get it!" Will held it up. Red lunged forward to attack Will, who laughed as Red slowly approached, due to the strong winds attempting to push him off the ship. Will had locked his feet into the ship to keep him from moving. Red lost balance and almost fell off. He just hung there on the back of the ship, holding on for dear life. "Ha HA HA! Will laughed as he saw Red hanging there, helplessly. He strapped some sort of magnetic boots to his feet so he could approach Red. He laughed as he approached Red. "Why don't you give up?"

"That Gold Star is ours! You have no idea what you're getting into joining with the X-Nauts!" Red yelled. Will grabbed Red by the neck.

"Dr. Phun and I know exactly what we're getting into. They want the world, those X-Nauts, and so do we! We want to get back at you Inklings for the pain you've caused us in the past!" Will yelled.

"You…are…an…Inkling!" Red exclaimed, between gasps for breath. "Traitor…!"

"I wouldn't call me names, Red. If you wish to continue, look down, 'cause that's where you'll end up!"

"Hrrr!" Red growled as he swung himself behind Will, holding Will off of the ship. "You feel like giving me the Gold Star yet?"

"Fine." Will reached into his pocket. He handed it to Red, and then hit Red's hand, forcing him to throw the Gold Star into the cockpit. They both saw and began to approach the cockpit. While Will was able to walk to it, Red was forced to crawl. As Will approached, Red began to slip. "Having fun back there?" Will laughed. "That star is Grodus' Star!"

"NO!" Red reached forward, and saw his gauntlet. He began to spray smoke in front of Will, blocking his vision.

"ARRGH!" Will called angrily. Red grabbed his leg and ripped a magnet boot off. With it, he began to slowly move towards the cockpit. "NO!" Will was forced to crawl to the cockpit, but Red now had a head start. Red inched his way into the cockpit, claiming the Gold Star. "NO!" Will yelled again, flinging himself towards Red, who had pocketed the Crystal Star. HE grabbed onto Red bringing him to the edge of the ship. "DIE!" He chanted, punching Red in the face. Red managed to dodge a punch and cracked Will with a Super Hammer smash. Will landed on the edge of the ship, holding on with one hand. Red managed to grab Will's hand before he lost grip of the ship.

"Come on!" Red yelled. "Let me help you onto the ship!"

"Ha! As if." Will sneered. "Fine, take the Gold Star. We weren't even looking for it in Glitzville. But that doesn't even matter, since we already have what we came looking for in the ship."

"What?" Red responded. "What were you guys looking for there?" Red noticed the land disappear from under the ship, as they began to fly over the ocean.

"Doesn't matter. We have Octo Grubba; we have the hidden weapon of the Glitz Pit that not even the management knows about. The Gold Star was just a bonus for Grodus, but seeing how you now have the Gold Star, he'll have to go to you to claim it." Will looked away, turning his head to see the blue ocean below him. "Let go."

"WHAT!?" Red stammered. "No way! Will, we can help you. Come back to your people."

Meanwhile inside the ship, Octo Grubba and Dr. Phun spotted Will hanging outside the ship. "That's Will!" Octo Grubba realized. Dr. Phun just nodded, not even bothering to look. "Aren't we going to help him?"

"Wɪl ˈhæz ˈnevər biːn ˈdedɪkeɪtɪd tə ði ˈɒkteəriən kɔːz." Dr. Phun explained, "Hɪz ˈsɜːrvɪs meɪ bi ˌɪrɪˈtriːvəbl, bʌt wi kən faɪnd ə rɪˈpleɪsmənt fər hɪm."

"Moving on to the next solider in line." Octo Grubba figured. "Very clever."

"C'mon, Will!" Red urged. "Together, we can save the world from the wrath of the X-Nauts!"

"You don't get it do you, Red, do you?" Will grabbed a small knife from his back pocket.

"Will." Red realized. "Don't even think about doing that."

"Listen to me, Red." Will continued. "The X-Nauts are going to win this battle, Crystal Stars or none. Dr. Phun and I have seen the artillery they've got stored away in their fortress, where you're headed right now. And now that they've got the whole Octarian fleet working with them? Do yourself a favour Red." He raised the knife.

"WILL!" Red ordered. "Don't you dare."

"They've got you guys beat, Red. Do you think a group of seven Inklings stand a chance against all the X-Nauts and Octarians, not to mention the all-powerful Sir Grodus? Even all the help you guys have found in Petalburg, The Great Tree and Glitzville can't help you win this battle, Red. Believe me, Red. I'd love to help you guys win this fight. This is one fight you guys have no hope of winning." He cut Red's arm, forcing him to let go. As he fell to the oceanic death that lay below him, he mouthed the words, "Give up."

"NOO!" Red cried out as Will fell to his death, "WILL!" He disappeared with a splash into the ocean. Red lay back on the ship, in tears. He brushed them off, and flew back to Glitzville.

* * *

It was nighttime in Glitzville. Many people had taken to the streets to congratulate the Iron Incinerators for their Championship debut. Suddenly, Aimee caught a glimpse of Red flying back, tired as could be. "RED!" She ran up to the exhausted Red, who collapsed upon arrival.

"I couldn't save him, Aimee. I couldn't." Red was still in tears. "I couldn't save him from what the Octarians had done to him. He couldn't save himself from himself."

Aimee embraced Red as the group gathered around Red. "C'mon. The blimp is here. We'd better return to Rogueport. Professor Frankly and Goombella are waiting."

As the Inklings returned to the blimp, they were bid farewell by a crowd of citizens, who applauded them. Jolene and Prince Mush were first to approach. "Thank you so much, Red, Incinerators. You don't know how much it means bringing Mush back to me."

"No problem, Jolene." Paul smiled. "Keep the Pit in good hands."

"You got it." She winked.

"Keep up the great work, guys!" Mush gave them a thumbs-up. "You guys came through for me in a big way, bros!"

"Stay cool, Mush!" Erick waved.

"I tell ya, you guys came through for me big-time." Skins thanked. "I'll never be able to repay you guys for what you've done."

"Don't worry about it, Skins!" Gyanna chimed in.

"I'll take you guys on next time you're in town!" Joe challenged. "Red, thanks for letting me help out."

"No problem, Joe." Red patted him, before he joined the team on the blimp.

"Hey, Rook!" King K. stepped forward, "Don't forget about me, R-Dog! I'll check on you again when you're in town!"

"You betcha!" Red winked. "See you guys, can't wait to return!"

"HEY!" Sir Swoop flew forward. "Don't forget me! I've got a ticket to Rogueport, too!"

"We can't forget you, Sir Swoop!" Red nodded. "Let's go, pilot! Back to Rogueport!"

"Roger!" The blimp took off for the long flight back to Rogueport. It was silent for the first few minutes until Aimee spoke up.

"So, Sir Swoop! Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Back home, back to Creepy Steeple to brush up on my training." He answered.

"So, Red?" Abbie asked. "What's the story behind Will?"

"Well, it's a long story. I guess I'll have to start. Our story starts back in…"

* * *

 _ **End Of Episode I**_


	38. Epilogue

"Beldam? What good **are** you? You have all this time since The Great Tree, and you still haven't done away with this Red Yoshi character!?" Grodus angrily demanded answers.

"Well, yes, sorry, this Red Yoshi has proved to be a lot more powerful than we expected." Beldam defended. "I-"

"You do realize us X-Nauts must not open the door first, correct Beldam?" Grodus asked.

"Mmmwee hee hee… Yes, sir. I realize this, but you can be sure we will take this clown down the next time we encounter him. We have created a weapon that will defeat him most assuredly."

"This pleases me, but you toy with my patience, Beldam." Grodus complained.

An X-Naut rushed in. "Sir!" He saluted. "Dr. Phun of the Octarians has arrived, along with Octowser."

"Ah, yes!" Grodus hopped down from his control centre. "Come, Shadow Sirens. We must greet our new allies." He turned to two X-Nauts. "You two! X-Nauts! Check on our prisoners!"

"R-Really, sir?" The one asked.

"Yes, you two. Begone!"

"Awesome! We get to catch a glimpse of our best-looking visitors we've had in a while!"

"Let's go, bro! Can't wait!" They saluted as they exited.

"Huh!" Beldam huffed. "They need their eyes checked, that's for sure!" She turned to Grodus. "Come, my leader. Let us go meet our new allies."

* * *

"Hail, Sir Grodus." Octowser was waiting at the landing dock. He offered a handshake to Grodus.

"Hail, Octoliver Octowser." Grodus returned the handshake. "Today is a good day, is it not?"

"I would most assuredly agree, Sir." Octowser nodded. "Our two powerful empires ally to form an even more powerful entity."

"Yes." Grodus agreed. "Allow me to introduce you to some of my finest workers, these are the Shadow Sirens: Beldam, Marilyn and Vivian."

"Nice to meet you all." Octowser greeted.

"Yeah, yeah." Beldam seemingly rolled her eyes.

"Tell me, Octowser. Where is your leader, Dr. Phun?" Grodus questioned.

"He must have been held up from leaving Glitzville." Octowser informed. "Those drive-thru lines can be a wait!" Octowser joked. No one laughed, until Octowser turned to his troops, who began to laugh hysterically. Grodus was unamused, and Octowser sheepishly smiled. "That was just a joke, sir." Suddenly, a ship pulled in. "That's them." Octowser and his troops walked forward to greet Dr. Phun. "Hail, Octavous Phun."

""Həˈləʊ ðer, ɒktəaʊzər." Dr. Phun stepped out of the ship. "ˈsɒri tu həv kept ju ˈweɪtɪŋ. Ðɪs ɪz maɪ njuː rɪˈkruːt, ˈɒktəʊ Grʌbə."

"Nice to meet you, Octowser." Octo Grubba extended his hand.

"Good to meet you, too." Octowser agreed. "What took you guys so long?"

"Wi wər held ʌp bi ði Red Joʊʃi." Dr. Phun informed.

"Well, Dr. Phun. I'd like you to meet our new ally, Sir Grodus of the X-Nauts."

Dr. Phun pulled a microphone out from his sleeve. "Hail, Sir Grodus." He spoke English into the microphone. He offered a handshake.

"Hail, Octavous Phun." Grodus returned the handshake. "These are some of my workers, the Shadow Sirens: Beldam, Marilyn and Vivian."

Dr. Phun nodded to them. "I understand there is business we need to be discussing."

"Yes, yes. Come this way." Grodus led them to the main room.

* * *

"So, where is young William?" Grodus inquired.

"He…" Dr. Phun paused. "He was killed in an encounter with the dreaded Red Yoshi. HE was killed defending the Gold Star we had in our possession."

"Hmm." Grodus thought. "William was a good boy. The Red Yoshi shall pay for this blow to the Octarians." He led them to some chairs. "Please sit."

They took their seats. "I am in discussion with the Third Crystal King of Crystal Valley, regarding the Crystal Star he holds there. He has invited me to his city to discuss terms of this star." He brought up the location. "If you would be interested in travelling with mw to confiscate this star, you are permitted to."

"How does that sound, Dr. Phun?" Octowser asked.

"Sounds quite fine." Dr. Phun agreed. "But I would really like to have someone go out to find Will. And then there's the fourth Crystal Star, too."

"I can travel to find the fourth Crystal Star." Octo Grubba offered.

"Excellent." Grodus confirmed. He clapped. "Shadow Sirens, you will accompany Octo Grubba to find the location of the fourth Crystal Star."

"Great." Beldam muttered. "Your wish is our command, Sire."

"Octo Grubba, take some of our troops with you if you run into the Red Yoshi." Octowser offered.

"No, really. I'd like a piece of him myself." Octo Grubba requested. "If it's no problem."

"No, no. You can travel with just the Shadow Sirens." Grodus confirmed. "If it's not too much trouble, get going as soon as possible."

"You got it!" Octo Grubba winked. "Let's go, Shadow Sirens!" He headed out of the room.

"As for Will, Octowser, I can provide you with some of my ships and troops to help locate him." Grodus offered.

"That's be great, actually." Octowser agreed. "I'd like access to the ship you flew here, Dr. Phun."

"Yes, granted." Dr. Phun waved. "Ah, yes! I picked up that weapon you requested from the Glitz Pit. I have transferred it to the ammunitions level."

"Good, good." Grodus nodded. "Thank you, your partnership is much appreciated."

"Well, I need to get some rest. This whole Red Yoshi ordeal has been tiring. Thank you for your allegiance, Sir Grodus. I look forward to this mission."

"You need not to worry about the Red Yoshi, doctor." Grodus called as he exited. "We have a man on the inside. We will know the location of the fourth Crystal Star as soon as they know it."

"That's reassuring." Dr. Phun agreed. "Hail, Sir Grodus. I must retire to my quarters now." He walked out.

 _'I made a good move trusting those Octarians.'_ Grodus thought to himself. _'Let's see if it pays off.'_

* * *

"Yawn…Boy, I slept good." Callie yawned. "Marie, what time is it?"

"No clue." Marie admitted. "Let's go see what TEC's up to."

"Sure." Callie agreed.

"HOLD IT!"

"WHAAAH!" Callie and Marie shrieked, holding each other in fear.

"WHOA! You really scared them, bro!" an X-Naut laughed.

"I know, right?" the other laughed.

"You **jerks!** " Callie protested.

"Why would you that!?" Marie added.

"Calm down, girls. We're just fooling around, that's all." the first explained.

"Sorry about that." the second clarified.

"That's all right." Callie accepted.

"I'm Marie, this is my cousin, Callie." Marie introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys." The two X-Nauts opened the cell, walked in and sat down. The one closed the door. "Is there somewhere else we can talk?"

"Yeah, there's a secret storage closet back here." Callie opened it. "Come on in."

"Thanks." one of the X-Nauts thanked.

"What are your names?" Marie asked.

One of the X-Nauts was about to tell, until the other gave him a look. They nodded, and took off their masks. "My name is Crysto, and this is my friend, Crysycle."

"How?" Marie asked. "You two are Inklings."

"Not fully." Crysycle explained. "We're people of Crystal Valley. We're half-Inkling, half-Shadow. That's where we get our faded pink hair."

"How did you guys end up here?" Callie asked.

"It's a long story." Crysto explained. "We were members of the Protectors of the Crystal Valley. We were designated the task of protecting the Crystal Star that lies there. Until the X-Nauts arrived."

"What happened?" Marie asked.

"Sir Grodus came, demanding the Crystal Star from us. Our king, the plagued Tyrannous One disagreed. Our king may have been a tyrant, but he was still our king. He rebelled, and in turn, so did Crystal Valley. However, The Tyrannous One's power was too much for himself to handle. The darkness inside – The Shadow Prince – took over his body. It killed the Crystal King our people accepted as a king. He was easily defeated by his son, Crystallpher III, and the Shadow Prince was exiled to the Tyrannous one's crown. Grodus escaped to confront us. There were three of us designated to defend the Crystal Star that day: Crysto, our Captain and myself. Our Captain refused to give up the Crystal Star, and Grodus challenged him to a battle to the death. Our Captain was killed, Sir Grodus took the Crystal Star, and since he liked what he saw in us, he took us to his fortress to raise us as X-Nauts. We were some of the most powerful troops Sir Grodus had ever trained. We quickly learned how to do most things around the base from serving the troops lunch or hijacking a train, and that pretty much brings us to today." Crysycle finished.

"Wow." Callie responded in awe.

"You guys have seen a lot." Marie confirmed.

"Yeah, we've seen it all," Crysto agreed. "Yep."

"Well, thanks for the story." Callie thanked.

"We'd better go see what TEC wants." Marie told Callie.

"You guys talk to TEC, too?" Crysto asked.

"That's right." Marie confirmed.

"Yeah, he's the one who told us all about you guys." Crysycle told.

"Well, you guys can come, I guess." Callie assumed. "Let's go see what he wants."

* * *

"Hey, TEC!" Marie greeted. "We brought some friends."

"Yes, I can see." TEC saw. "Hello, Crysto, Crysycle. Where are your masks?"

"We've got them." Crysto explained. "Just that we need some air."

"Ah." TEC understood. "Anyways, Squid Sisters, I need a favour from you two."

"Sure, TEC!" Callie answered. "What's up?"

"I need you two to ask Sir Grodus about something." TEC explained.

"Go ask Grodus!?" Marie restated, shocked. "Think that's gonna be a bit tricky. What is this all about?"

"I recently obtained information that brought a particular…issue to my attention." TEC continued.

"But aren't you the main computer?" Callie asked.

"Yeah!" Crysycle agreed. "Shouldn't you know everything?"

"Sadly, I am unable to know certain things that aren't entered or recorded in my database." TEC explained. "That's why I must know what Sir Grodus thinks of this issue."

"What have we got to do?" Marie asked.

"Well, you can find soldier's uniforms in the room above, and Crysto and Crysycle already have uniforms. They can guide you there. Here is what I want you to ask him…" TEC showed what it wanted said on its screen. "Got it?"

"Yep, we're good." Crysto agreed. "Let's get you girls some outfits."

* * *

"All changed?" Crysycle asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Callie agreed, "A bit smelly, but okay."

"Great!" Let's go see Sir Grodus." Crysto figured.

* * *

The group had gotten to the level of Grodus' chamber. Suddenly, a weird-octopus-koopa thing walked out. "Ha Ha!" He yelled. "That was fun, Grodus! I'll take you on in poker again next week!"

He turned to the 'X-Nauts.' "Hey. I'm Octowser; I'm new around here. Can't wait to beat you guys in poker, too!" He walked away.

"Octarians are working with X-Nauts now?" Callie asked.

"It seems that way." Crysycle agreed. "Actually, Sir Grodus has been talking about that for a while." He approached the door. "Let Crysto and I do the talking." They walked in, and saluted the X-Naut salute.

"Yes, X-Nauts 2073 and 2074? What seems to be the problem?" Grodus asked.

"We were just wondering what the plan is for the Squid Sisters, that's all." Crysto inquired.

"Well, I've got no plans for them as of now, I'm still concocting, if you know what I men. Do not treat them roughly, that is my only order."

"But, what will become of them after we've finished our plans?" Crysycle asked.

"I'll keep that to myself. Know your place, worms!" Grodus decreed.

"But, Sir Grodus! It's us, Cr-I mean 2073 and 2074! Remember? Those Crystal People you picked up a few years back? Your most powerful foot soldiers?" Crysto pushed.

"Believe me, I'd tell you guys if I knew what I was gonna do!" Grodus convinced. "I'll tell you guys once I figure it out…maybe."

"Thanks, Sir." The two saluted. "Over and out!"

* * *

"TEC! We've got your info." Callie arrived. "I recorded the whole conversation. I'll upload it to your database." She plugged her phone in to upload the conversation.

"Wait-how did you get your phone back?" Marie asked.

"Snagged it when we walked in!" Callie laughed. "But I still can't message with it, the X-Nauts would be alerted if I did."

"Of course." TEC agreed. "You may contact the Red Yoshi now."

"Great, thanks, TEC." Marie smiled. She began to type, "To Red: We've confirmed that the X-Nauts are trying to take over the world. This is probably stuff you already know, but here's something you don't: The X-Nauts have joined forces with the Octarians, meaning they're even more powerful. Thankfully, we've met new allies here, and they will help to gather as much information as possible. – Squid Sisters."

"Message sent." TEC confirmed. "It's getting late. You'd better get to sleep. Good night."

"Good night, TEC." Callie and Marie retired to their cell.

"Well, back to work!" Crysto walked out, to return to their quarters.

"Hey, let's shortcut through the landing docks." Crysycle suggested.

"Good idea." Crysto agreed. They began to walk through the docks, until Crysycle stopped.

"C'mon, bro! Keep moving!" Crysto urged.

"I just figured out where we are."

"Well, where are we?"

 **"The Moon."**

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
